Grim is the World in Which We Live (CLOSED SYOC)
by Ranger's Scop
Summary: Several years after the Remnant is saved, Hunters and Huntresses still protect the Four Kingdoms from the Grim. Beacon Academy is thriving once again, however, a new threat rises and casts its glance towards the Four Kingdoms. A new generation of Hunters and Huntresses rises. Can they meet this new terror and conquer it? Or will their world fall to darkness? SYOC! CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

_BEACON, VALE_

"Headmaster?"

"Yes?"

"The new students have just arrived."

"Ah. Well, I suppose it is time to greet the new students, Professor Magenta. Thank you for telling me."

"You are welcome, Headmaster Odran."

The door closed with a heavy clunk, leaving Headmaster of the Beacon Academy, Odran sitting in his chair, hands fingering the cane leaning against his chair. Standing, he strode from behind his desk to the door. He was a not a very tall man, but what he lacked in height he made up for with his powerful aura. The white military jacket sat firmly on his shoulders, dropping below his knees. His dark blue shirt contrasted sharply with it, black trousers tucked into his white boots. A blue-gloved hand gripped his cane with a light grasp.

It had been a hundred years since the Heroes of Remnant had vanquished Salem and saved the Four Kingdoms of Remnant. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xio Long were legends, their stories beginning to be stretched by those who retold the stories outside of the history books. Beacon was rebuilt by another legend, Glenda Goodwitch, who restored the Academy to its former glory. Another long peace between the Kingdoms had stretched for years since then, thanks to the Heroes who had ensured a safe future for the following generations. The world had progressed since then, but still Hunters and Huntresses were required to keep the ever-present threat of the Grimm at bay.

Odran turned the handle to the door and stepped out into the hall. Running a hand through his dark brown hair, he shut the door behind him and started towards the Main Avenue. His light blue eyes locked on the towering doors leading to there.

Time to meet his new students.

* * *

Jazpeer Aldenwood gazed out the window of the aircraft as they landed. His arms were crossed, closing himself off from the other students in the airship. His black hair fell messily around his eyes, cut short at the top of his shoulders. Eyes that gleamed like Remnant's moon peered out the glass, examining all they could see of Beacon. A group of students moved towards the window. Giving them a sidelong glance, Jazpeer moved away. People never liked him, not when they found out about him. Dark, like the Grimm, they would always whisper.

Being different hurt. If there was anything more he wished in the world, he wished he had never been given his gift, his semblance.

The door opened and the students poured out of the ship, glad to be on solid land again. Jazpeer held back until they had all filed out before exiting himself. His black clothing and white armor made him stand out among the colors that filled the Main Avenue.

If they want to compare me to the Grimm, he thought, then I will make it easier.

Besides, he never did like color much. Not after…

The gates up ahead swung open and a commanding figure stepped outside. Jazpeer sighed and hurried to catch up with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Doruido's teal eyes moved back and forth between the many students around her. Somehow she had ended up in the middle of everyone. Not that she minded it. No one seemed to notice her. _What will I say if someone starts a conversation?_ She spotted a few faunas in the crowd. _Thank goodness_ , she thought. If there was anyone she could manage a conversation with it would be a faunus. They were so easy to talk to.

She paused a moment, looking up at a statue of a tall woman with her arm outstretched, a crop in her hand. On the opposite side of the Avenue was a small replica of the tower being put back together piece by piece. Even though it was a statue, it had a powerful influence on Sakura.

Shaking her head, she hurried to catch up with the others, having fallen behind while she stared at the statue.

Recognizing the Headmaster from her parent's descriptions, Sakura still marveled that he was so young. He didn't look a day over thirty, yet he stood there, calmly surveying the new students. Suddenly feeling young, even though she was only a year younger than most of the students gathered here, Sakura listened closely.

"Thank you for coming," Headmaster Odrun began. "Today you are stepping into a new world which will become your home for many years. For some this is a daunting task, a new adventure, or a challenge. I hope that here, you will become not only the best Hunters and Huntresses, but the best person you can be. Today, you will continue in a lifelong art, the art of learning."

He paused, surveying the many students in front of him. So young. So innocent. Unaware of the horrors that many years would lay on their shoulders. Already some looked touched by an aging of experience.

"Tonight, you will stay in the ballroom," Odrun continued. "Sleep well, for tomorrow is Initiation Day. You will need all the rest you can get."

With that he turned into the hall.

* * *

 **A short little something. I love the random name picker...anyway it chose Sakura!**


	3. A History of Peace

**So since the last chapter was so confusing, this is sort of an ammending chapter. I introduce some of my theories and some of the main points in the story.**

 **Also, read this in a woman's voice.**

* * *

 _Red Moonlight by Danny Rayel_

 _The world of Remnant. Ahh...a world many take for granted. They go about their simple little lives, not once thinking about how things came to be. What wars were fought so they could live without a care. Who's lives were lost, so that they could live theirs._

 _They also forget who broke the world._

 _They forget those who suffered._

 _They forget how it feels to be shattered._

 _Even though there is a reminder hanging in the sky outside their windows every night._

 _Fools._

 _They may have forgotten._

 _But we have not._

 _Before the Great War between the Kingdoms the Land of Remnant was different. Instead of being divided into five continents, as they are now called, it was one land. One beautiful land. Remnant was one piece._

 _Then there was the War._

 _Armies from the kingdoms crossed into each other's borders. Alliances were made and broken. Death reigned on all sides. War, one of man's most terrible inventions. So many were lost during those dark days._

 _Then, the King of Vale, with his allies rose up and challenged his foes to one last battle. The kingdom's met in fierce battle._

 _The King decimated the field. He killed thousands, crippling the armies of his enemies_

 _But his most horrific act was saved for last._

 _When his enemies hesitated to sign for peace, he forced their hand._

 _By some magic he attacked the moon. The moon which held us together even though we fought like barbarians._

 _When the moon shattered, so did Remnant._

 _The strain which held everything together was broken. Land ripped apart, waters filled the gaps, one Kingdom in particular sank as its foundation was ripped to shreds beneath it._

 _The Lost Kingdom._

 _No one speaks of it. Only the oldest remember that there was another Kingdom._

 _The Lost Kingdom of Vytal._

 _"Vytal?"you say. "But that was early the island where peace was negotiated and agreed upon after the War._

 _Ahh...history is told from the perspective of the victors._

 _We were a proud, glorious city. A crossroads between the other four kingdoms. Protected on three side by mountain walls and a wide lake on the remaining side, Vytal was the Queen's Jewel of Remnant. Protected highways connected Vytal to the other Kingdoms. Her people were highly advanced, lovers of art, music, and peace. We were rich, the pinnacle of society._

 _Here, the Silver-Eyed Warriors were trained. Here they were born and in Vytal they lived. Centered in Remnant, Vytal was their base. If there are any Silver-Eyed warriors left in the world, they could trace their lines back to Vytal._

 _That is, if anyone remembered Vytal._

 _We were the greatest Kingdom in Remnant._

 _Then there was the war._

 _Vytal remained neutral as the different kingdoms made alliances against each other. We were above the barbarism of war, though we were not above profiting from it. We supplied both sides of the war and we slowly drained the countries of their most precious commodities._

 _The King of Vale noticed this and began to arrange meetings in an attempt to draw us to his side. Vytal refused, and thusly we made our greatest enemy._

 _Those from the four kingdoms that wanted peace flocked to Vytal, till we became known as a neutral ground. Our Kingdom grew until we were the largest of the Kingdoms of Remnant._

 _Then, the Shattering of Vytal._

 _It started with the earthquakes, followed by volcanoes, and finally the ground disappearing under our feet._

 _Earthquakes shook Vytal up and down, cracking the mountains and they sent their debris rolling down. The walls began to crumble, and several houses were reduced to rubble. Panic spread through the Kingdom._

 _Grim, that had not set foot in Vytal since the Dark Days, overran the city. The remaining Silver-Eyed warriors did their best, but many were slain by the creatures._

 _Our once great city in ruins._

 _Volcanoes, water or fire burst suddenly from the ground. Water flooded the city and lava rained down from above. The only good thing that came from the disasters, was the driving out of the Grim. Even they could not compete with nature. However they left their mark. Several of the Silver-Eyed Warriors were wiped out. Those that were still alive had fled or were stationed outside of the Kingdom._

 _Vytal was in ruins._

 _Our people were dead or dying._

 _The land was breaking up._

 _Our protectors were gone._

 _All because of one man's choice to end a War._

 _The cracks began to separate, the water from the lake and the volcanos pouring into them. The earth was forced apart, under our feet._

 _What remained of Vytal sank into the water or was swept away. Only a small island remained of the once great Kingdom, washed of any signs of civilization, a barren wasteland._

 _This is where peace was negotiated. The King of Vale's last laugh as he ground the Kingdom into the ground._

 _So, Remnant was divided._

 _A Kingdom destroyed and forgotten._

 _Or…._

 _Perhaps not._

 _I long for the day Vytal rises from the ashes once again and makes her enemies pay._

 _That day…_

 _That day is not far off._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So a look at every character! Names! Some personalities!**

 **So the opening song for this "volume" is Ready Aim Fire by Imagine Dragons...not completely accurate but its pretty good and catches the fire of being young fighters.**

* * *

Cloud Soothsayer stopped in the doorway of the ballroom, allowing the others to flow past her into the room. There was a quiet hum, the students too nervous to be loud. That would probably change with time. Gripping her staff, she moved it carefully in front of her. No need to frighten someone into thinking she would run into them. Not that she would, but they didn't need to know that. Her mentor's words rang in her ears as she followed the sounds of voices. Mostly the girls and boys divided the room, each gender taking one side. A last clinging to their previous academy's training in propriety before being boarded together at Beacon.

"Is this space taken?" she asked, after listening for a pause in conversation.

"No," a bright perky voice answered.

"Thanks," Cloud rolled out her sleeping mat.

Setting her staff within easy reach, she laid down, grimacing as her ponytail rammed into the back of her head. Reaching back, she pulled the hairband out, one blue-purple strand sticking stubbornly to it. Sighing, she winced as it tugged loose from her hair. Settling back she listened to the conversation around her. Everyone else seemed intent on making friends or having fun. No, she was here to excel, succeed, and become her brother's hero.

* * *

Sakura Doruido straightened her cherry-red pajama top, a nervous smile pressing her lips together. First impressions were everything. Everyone being in nightclothes made things informal, but still pressure sat heavily in her chest and bubbled in her stomach. _These are just normal people, like you_! She tried reassuring herself, but the daunting task of finding someone to sleep next to still lay ahead. What if that person didn't want to sleep by her? What if they were being just nice but really hated her? Worse, what if she rolled over on one of her neighbors?

Maybe she would sleep next to the wall…

Or was that too standoffish? She didn't want to appear as a snob. Biting her lip she moved towards the side of the room most of the girls had taken.

"H-hi," she waved, scrunching her shoulders as if to appear smaller. "Can I sleep here?"

Oh dear that made her sound as if she was questioning her own ability to sleep. The girl probably thought she was a dunce.

"The space is unreserved," the other girl said cooly. "You may have it."

"Thank you," Sakura took a deep breath.

That wasn't so hard, was it?

* * *

Robin Coquelico moved around the guys, looking at the possibilities for friends. There were several that he had already crossed off the list. The bulky dude in the corner who snapped at him for brushing his blanket was one. He rolled his eyes. The thin, gangly fellow who stared daggers at him when he tripped in a rush to get away from the first. Alright, so he almost landed on the guy's books but he didn't, and that was worth noticing. However that group of guys laughing over there was on his list of possibilities. Also that guy over there with the red night shorts had some good vibes. Another red lover.

Brushing past a tall dude, Robin glanced around, the spots were filling up fast, he had best find a spot before one was chosen for him!

It was a good thing they were assigned lockers before this! Robin chuckled, thinking how dangerous it would be to sleep in a room full of weapons. Imagine, someone waking up with an activated scythe or sword between their legs! What a way to wake up!

Shaking his head, he spotted an open area and made a beeline towards it, fortunately those two weirdos he had checked off were nowhere close.

* * *

Ghara Mizuchi's eyes flickered towards the others as he meticulously made his sleeping mat. The floor was warm, which helped matters. If there was anything he hated more than..well them...it was the cold. Naga curled around the right side of his neck, opposite the tattoo on the left. The corn snake wrapped most of its body against the warm back of his neck, under Ghara's navy-blue hair, neatly tied up.

"Hey," he smiled widely at a girl not too far away. "Love the pajamas."

She smiled, her green eyes meeting his own amber orbs. Giggling, she looked away, sneaking a glance at his muscular body. There wasn't a girl he had met that couldn't withstand the T...Ghara trio. Eyes, dimples, abs.

Rolling his eyes away he slid his boots off, placing them next to his mat. Hopefully, some fool wouldn't decide to take off with them in the middle of the night. Then again, that wasn't a bad idea. He cautiously glanced around the room at the other shoes placed beside the bedrolls. Easy pickings, and in a room this big it wouldn't be hard to hide them. A smile spread across his face as he selected a few victims from the crowd.

* * *

Rouge Dragomirov snorted at the distinct separation between the guys and girls. She had made her bed smack dab in the 'boys part of the room' not caring about the stares she was getting. Pfft! There weren't any rules against where one was supposed to sleep. The Headmaster had said nothing. So why should she do what the others were doing?

Ignoring the uncomfortable looks of some of the more conservative boys. Narrowing her pale pink eyes at the few that dared to give her an appraising look, she flashed a smile. Her pointed teeth made a menacing point and their eyes turned away.

Satisfied she grinned. Rubbing her back she considered lying down and going to sleep. Not that it would be easy with all the talk vibrating through the air. Sometimes she envied the humans. No one ever looked down on them because they were different and they didn't have weird traits to live with. Alright, maybe that statement wasn't totally true, but it was close.

Flopping down, she adjusted her smiley face little pillow in the hollow of her back easing some of the ache. Grinning she closed her eyes and listened to the talk around her.

* * *

Moegi Kusamochi yawned as she petted Mochi, her pet hedgehog. The little creature purred contentedly, enjoying the attention from her owner. It snuggled contentedly in Moegi's warm mass of blankets.

Her bag of chips rattled as she munched on her favorite flavor, sea salt and lime. It was rather late, but a snack before bed always helped.

Yawning again she stared at Mochi through half lidded eyes. She didn't feel like getting up to make new friends, however if someone came over to talk, she would talk back. Though she doubted someone would try, she looked asleep right now probably.

Perhaps someone would approach and want to pet Mochi. A lazy smile crinkled at her eyes, Mochi was a good conversation starter. She loved hedgehogs and people were usually curious about unusual pets. As long as it was a girl, Mochi wasn't fond of most males. She didn't know why, but she suspected it had to do with his backstory. She had found Mochi all alone in the middle of a road. He was obviously tamed and warmed up to her immediately. But Mochi disliked her father and older brother, even when they offered her food.

Speaking of which...Moegi snuck a chip piece to Mochi.

* * *

Onyx Alabaster tucked her sleeping mat far away from the others in the room next to a wall. She never did like crowds, but thanks to the pillar in front of her she felt a bit more secluded. Picking up a map, she studied the forest they would be traveling through tomorrow. Initiations were always held here and it wouldn't hurt to be prepared. The map was vague, so as not to give anyone too much of an advantage, but she planned on memorizing it anyway. Who knows what Grimm lurked in those shadows? She liked to be prepared.

A loud raucous laugh caused her to look up. It was hard to hold her concentration when everyone else was being loud. Wasn't it almost bedtime? They would need their sleep, not that she didn't, but at least the noise would abate.

Sighing she turned back to her map. If she was thinking correctly, this forest held the basic Grim: beowolf, boarbatusk, king taijitu, nevermore, and ursas. The trees and brush would provide cover, for both her and the Grim. She had to be careful, especially before gaining a partner.

Another sigh escaped her lips. A partner. She needed someone intellectual, who didn't mess around about studying and didn't want to go to every Beacon party. Someone she could trust her back to without any hesitation once she got to know them. Then there was the team. She prayed she would get placed with Beacon's studious and dedicated students, no one wild or something like that. She would be stuck for four years with them and she needed to be able to survive those four years.

* * *

Pewter Balderk quietly sat, listening to some guy who's name he had forgotten. Oh well, he prefered it if the other person did the talking.

"And so...I told this professor guy…"

Pewter stretched, half paying attention. He was rather sleepy. Rubbing a hand along one of his curled horns he waited for a moment to butt into the conversation and say goodnight.

"Then I said…"

"I need to go to bed," Pewter said, his deep voice rumbling slightly.

"Oh, okay."

Pewter rolled into his sleeping mat, adjusting his head so his horns rested comfortably against the pillow. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. Better be prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

Richard Rosso ran a hand through his light brown hair. The last guy had gone to bed unexpectedly and he needed to talk to someone. Who could go to sleep when it was the night before Initiation?! Well, some obviously could, but not him!

Yes it might be wise, but the excitement was too much. Fighting Grim, he had that handled. Signal was one of the best pre-Beacon Academies there were, and there were plenty of Grim fights. Like this one time, the professor had released a beowulf into the training arena. It wasn't long before his trusted baseball bat and flares had easily taken the Grim down. Then that one Ursa that was raving mad, one well placed blow had brought it to its knees and a flare had taken care of the rest.

So he knew how to take care of the Grim. He wasn't worried about partners, he could make friends with everyone. Alright, maybe not the guy snoring to his right, but everyone else. Teams? Everyone would love him! Who didn't?

Richard peered to his left, a few spaces over, and scooted closer to the guy half sitting up half laying down.

"Hey!"

* * *

Eucalyptus Magnolia, or Cally as she prefered to be called, flopped down on her bed mat stretching as she wiggled her legs inside her new sweats. New sweats always felt so soft and fluffy. Perkily, she looked around, scouting for the perfect teammates.

"Tomorrow is going to be G-R-E-A-T GREAT!" she beamed at the people around her. "Don't worry, everything will go smoothly! It will be awesome and we will all get our DREAM TEAMS!"

She flopped down into her mountain of pillows again, throwing her hands up into the air. Letting out an excited squeak she wrapped her arms around her chest and rolled around a little. She had spent most of the night talking with all the people around the room. Not that she would admit it to herself, but she was a bit tired. Stifling a yawn, she realized her caffeine rush from the coffee this afternoon was wearing off.

"Tomorrow will be awesome," she whispered to herself.

* * *

" _It is very crowded."_

"Yeah, how about sleeping in that corner over there?"

" _Sure, I don't want some human breathing stinky human breath on me while I sleep_."

Rojo Blanc conversed silently with Rye, his pet German Shepard as he walked across the ballroom. He had avoided most of the night by staying outdoors, pretending he was taking Rye outside for a bit. Rye knew the truth, though fortunately he couldn't share it with anyone but him. After setting up in the corner mostly away from the noise, Rojo sat down, Rye curling up at his side.

" _Nervous about tomorrow?" Rye asked._

"No, I just hope I get placed with a good team," Rojo replied.

" _Me too, people who like dogs," Rye rested his head against his paws._

"Yeah," Rojo agreed. "Now quiet, I want to sleep."

" _Night."_

"Night."

* * *

Jazpeer Aldenwood lay awake as the room finally settled into sleep. Darkness closed in above him, windows seeping moonlight through their tinted panes. Here was a school that didn't know him. His classmates had gone on to other schools. This was a fresh start, and this time he was determined not to let that slip away too easily. All he needed to do was complete these four years and become a Huntsman. Then he would be away and the Grim didn't judge those who killed them.

Tomorrow was Initiation, he wouldn't let his own self doubt get in the way. He was going to succeed. He was going to be something worthy. Someone to be proud of.

Tomorrow was only the beginning.

* * *

 **Next is Initiation unless I have snippet of something to fit in before! Ya'll are very lucky, my right arm had gone completely numb with pain before I began, but the idea was so intense I did this all left hand...if there are mistakes I'll edit them when my right hand is functional again.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Come in and have a seat."

Jazpeer sat down nervously at the Headmaster's desk, feeling a bit sick at his stomach. Was the Headmaster going to change his mind? Was he going to kick him out of Beacon before he even got a chance to attend? He watched expressionless as the Headmaster cooly flipped through his scroll.

"It says here in your records from Signal.." the Headmaster began.

Oh no, his records.

"That you were involved in quite a number of fights," the Headmaster looked up. "If I were to guess, one a day at least."

Jazpeer gulped, unfortunately the records keeper hated him. It wouldn't be listed that most of those fights were not started by him. That the rest he started to save a weaker student.

"I hope you won't be continuing this record here, Mr. Aldenwood," the Headmaster looked him in the eyes.

Green met silver. Jazpeer bit his lip. He would start other fights for bullied students and most likely the bullies would come after him next. He had learned this at Signal. But...he couldn't predict how things would go here.

"I try not to, sir," he dropped his gaze hastily.

"Hm," the Headmaster hummed. "Good. Now, go get ready for Initiation. I hope you do well."

Jazpeer swiftly stood, tilting his head in respect before walking out of the room. Once outside he took a deep breath.

Maybe Beacon would be different.

* * *

Headmaster Odran stood at the edge of the cliff, his scroll in one hand, his cane in the other. His green depths examined the twenty new students in front of him. His eyes drifted to a student. She intrigued him. Her papers had the highest compliments from one of most talented teachers at Bullspear. It always interested him when a student with a disability entered the school. They worked harder, faster, and were some of the strongest, not letting whatever blocked their path for so long hinder them in any way. It would be intriguing to see her fight today, after reading her records.

Professor of Combat, Slate Sterling, stood to one side, examining the student's weapons. An interesting assortment. From what he had read, two of the weapons had been ranked very deadly this year. Then the scythes, which required great skill but had fallen from the deadliest of weapons twenty years ago.

"Students," Headmaster Odran cleared his throat. "Today we will be testing your skills. This is not a game. Death is possible. Not only will you be judged during this, but you will make choices that will place you with the people who will be your teammates for the rest of your time here. We will be watching," he glanced at the small drones readily equipped with cameras that linked back to his own and Professor Sterling's scrolls. "May I warn you. Out there, do not hesitate to destroy, or else you will be destroyed."

Professor Sterling stepped up, "In the Emerald Forest is an abandoned temple. Headmaster Odran has hidden relics there which you must retrieve before coming back. Each group of partners retrieves one relic each!"

"Good luck," Headmaster Odran added.

"Prepare your landing strategies!" Professor Sterling barked.

Each student took up a stance, some more cool and relaxed, others more rigid and intense. Professor Sterling took note of this.

"5...4...3...2...1!"

Each landing tube sealed close one at a time before launching the student like a cannon ball into the forest.

Initiation had began.

* * *

Cally whooped as she whistled through the whirling, windy sky. This was so fun! Her descent was a bit more sloppy than when she had practiced, then again, she hadn't practiced so long of a descent. Before long, she found herself hanging from a low branch, her double scythe extended and hooked on said limb. Hopping to the ground, she disengaged her scythe and shrunk it down into a boomerang again. Much better for traveling.

Catching sight of one of the drones, she winked at it and waved. Rolling her shoulders back, she looked around excitedly. No Grim yet. No people either. She hoped she got a partner just as fun as she was. There were a lot of choices here today.

Shaking some leaves from light grey bomber jacket, she began walking through the narrow path. Whistling, until she was distracted by some noises in a bush, which turned out to be a little mole, she forged her way in hopefully the direction of the temple. Surely she wouldn't miss the temple and go walking into a Grim lair? That would be awesome, but she didn't want to be the only student to get lost and completely miss the temple.

"Gotta find a partner, gotta find a partner," she sing-songed absentmindedly.

Hopping over a log she looked around. There was the crunching of leaves ahead. A person! Perspective partner! Following the sound, she rounded a corner to come face to face with….!

"Er..hi...my name is Cally!" she said with a big smile, trying to hide the fact she didn't know this girl's name at all.

Moegi looked up, her big almond-yellow eyes blinking as if sleepy. She yawned as she held out her hand.

"I'm Moegi. Looks like we are partners."

* * *

 **Greetings! So I'm breaking Initiation into small chapters so we get to see more of the partners and not a lot of broken up short things that I tend to do. Also since I tragically misspelled** **Eucalypta's name in the last chapter she is first in this chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy! See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as he was launched, Robin waited for the exact moment before swinging his staff up. Hitting a button he laughed as it spread out into his scarlet glider. The wind was perfect, he didn't even need to direct it as he chose a spot to land. Pressing the button again, Robin landed gracefully on the forest floor. Placing his staff on his back, Robin ignored the drone hovering silently nearby and began to walk down the path.

He hoped he got someone a bit strong than he was. In a fight that would be better than a couple of weak kids against one strong Grim. Not that he minded, the wind couldn't push around a concrete bag, but a stronger partner wouldn't hurt.

On guard, Robin pushed through two bushes in an attempt to find a decent path. He also didn't want to be ambushed by Grim. Quickly popping through, Robin looked around carefully. No Grim.

A rustle caught his attention and he grabbed his staff cautiously. There was definitely something, or someone, here. Contemplating turning his staff into rifle mode, Robin looked around. This wasn't the best place for a fight.

"Ah…" a long string of curses followed.

Robin jumped with surprise as the sounds of an flare, then a series of crashing sounds overhead, followed. He leapt backwards as someone fell from the pine tree beside him. Leaves fluttered down and a bat followed, hitting the ground with a thud. Robin winced and offered his fellow first year student a hand.

"That looked painful," he said sympathetically.

"It was," Richard shook himself, taking the other kid's hand. "At least I survived the tree vine's vicious attack on my leg."

"I doubt any of the other students have ever survived such an assault," Robin said with a straight face.

"Probably not," Richard brushed leaves from his red-sleeved shirt.

"So partners?" Robin asked, glancing at the other kid.

He was tall, lanky, and looked like he ran marathons just to warm up. His red shirt, tan pants, and black shoes enhanced the runner look, not to mention the red bandages around his wrists and his red bandana. Not exactly the buffest guy in the lot, but not exactly weak like Robin.

"Yeah," Richard nodded. "Partners. It's a good thing, I don't like fighting Grim by myself, even though I'm good at it. Name's Richard."

"I'm Robin."

Robin was tall, but rather thin. He was wearing a red tunic over dark gray pants and boots. A light blue belt was strapped across, a shiny red staff attached to it. Not bad for a teammate.

"Did we plan this?" Richard motioned between them, noting the similarities in their outfits, particularly the color red.

"I don't know, maybe they did," Robin glanced at the drone. It was hard to forget they were there, no matter what he was told to do.

"I talked to you last night," Richard pointed a finger at Robin.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to point?" Robin rolled his eyes.

"She did, I wasn't listening," Richard shrugged, bending over to pick up his baseball bat.

"Nice weapon, what's it do?" Robin asked.

"Bangs up Grim, shoots flares," Richard rested it on his shoulder. "Best weapon out there. What about you? Saw you floating."

"You know about the Glider then," Robin nodded. "And right now it's a staff. But it also turns into a sniper rifle."

"Whoa!" Richard glanced at the staff. "One of those hardcore weapons!"

"Yeah," Robin shrugged. "I was ambitious in my class."

"I'll say," Richard nodded. "Say, so as our first duty partners let's go grab a relic and get out, maybe dissolve a few Grim while we are at it?"

"Sounds good," Robin grinned.

* * *

Rojo shoved his hands in his pockets, wishing he had Rye with him. Rye was more his partner than any of these people. They were thrown together and expected to fight well when in all their training they had been taught to fight separately. At least he had had Rye then. Now he had to make a friend. He prayed it was someone willing to do _all_ the talking. Preferably, their share of the fighting as well.

He froze as he heard the heavy breathing of a Grim. Grabbing his rifle off his back, he waited patiently. Spinning he unloaded half a magazine into the Beowolf. It roared and fell to the ground, disappearing into a cloud of black smoke.

Stepping out of the way of the brass, Rojo lifted his weapon again as the three other Grim snarled and approached in a large circle. Rojo tilted his head, his neck popping.

The first Beowolf leapt towards him. Emptying a few bullets into him, Rojo slammed the butt of the assault rifle into the Grim's head. Grabbing his tomahawk from his black leather jacket, he threw it into the head of the second Beowolf. He didn't have time for the third at this moment and hoped it would wait at least five seconds more before charging.

There was a flash of blue and silver and the sound of the third Beowolf being impaled. Sounded like he had his partner now. Well at least they were in the middle of a fight and didn't have to talk much. Then there was his deal with being thrown together in a fight without knowing each other first. Oh well, there was no pleasing him was there?

The Grim were easily taken down, the last falling with a large icicle impaling its chest. It disappeared and the ice began to melt. Rojo looked up at his fate-given partner. He was short, shirtless, and had a snake tattoo. Not bad as far as partners went.

Ghara flashed the tall, muscular kid in front of him a smile. His katana still gleamed a soft blue as he sheathed it. Black smoke finally disappeared into the trees as the Grim vanished.

"Ghara Mizuchi," he held out a hand.

"Rojo Blanc," the kid answered.

"Nice fighting," Ghara tilted his head a little. "Good-looking weapon."

"Thanks for dealing with that third one," Rojo nodded.

"Well," Ghara rolled his shoulders back. "Seems like we have checked one thing off the list. Let's go grab that relic."

Rojo nodded, and Ghara took the lead. The abandoned temple shouldn't be too far away.

* * *

 **Three sets down, three sets to go. Some favorites making appearances since the Trailers! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura wandered the forest, hoping she was going the right direction. If she wasn't, surely there would be a friendly, normal bird in this forest that could point the way? Or more likely, the Grim had driven any respectable animal away.

Oh dear, in worrying where she was going, she had completely forgotten about a partner. A team. She had enjoyed the seclusion of training with her family. Now with complete strangers?

Now Sakura, she admonished herself, they won't be strangers at the end of four years.

But they were strangers now. Shivering as a chill ran down her back, she unsheathed her katana blades. Something wasn't right, and it wasn't her fear of human interaction. Snapping the hilts together, she looped her bowstring into its place. Drawing an arrow, she proceeded with caution.

Suddenly, the trees cracked and snapped above. The shrieking of a Nevermore interrupted the silence. A white, spear-like beak tore through the leafy canopy above, driving deep into the ground. Red eyes glinted through the trees.

Bringing up her bow, Sakura fired at the Grim. It shrieked and flew up out of the trees. Taking a deep breath, Sakura ran through the trees, keeping an eye on the small patches of sky. Where would the Nevermore strike next? Did it know where she was?

Another crash answered her questions. Leaves were knocked violently to the floor of the forest as the Nevermore alighted on the trees again. Dodging, Sakura headed for the nearby clearing she could see through the trees. If she could see it, this fight would be more equal.

Racing out into the clearing, Sakura peered upwards at the circling Nevermore. An ear-piercing screech informed her the Grim had spotted her as well. Firing two more dust infused arrows, she split her bow into its katanas form, looping the string around her waist securing it with a quick knot.

Downwards the Nevermore dived, shrieking its hate for all things good and beautiful. Hate for all mankind spilled out of its auraless eyes.

Crossing her katanas and settling into a battle stance, Sakura waited. Just as the Grim's beak was about to skewer her, she leapt aside and aimed a thrust at the beaming scarlet eye. It jerked, changing its flight course and knocked her several feet away with one wing. She rolled, her back hitting a tree. The Nevermore reared up into the sky again.

Groaning she rolled to her feet, trying to find her katanas that had been knocked from her grasp upon impact with the tree. Finding them a few feet away, she stood up.

Suddenly, from the forest several birds flew out, attacking the Nevermore in a V formation. She smiled a little, there were non-Grim animals here. Shaking herself, she ran towards the gleam of her katanas.

The Nevermore broke away from the furious attack of the birds, sending a hail of sharp-quilled feathers raining down on its opponent.

Sakura gasped as the feathered spears came screaming down. Holding one arm over her head to protect it, she lunged for her weapons.

One feather came down, ready to break through her aura and pierce her. Before she could swing her katana up to slice it in half before it reached her, there was the sound of metal slicing through the shaft. Sakura looked up surprised at the wielder of the sword.

Jazpeer glanced down at the younger girl, before turning his gaze back towards the Nevermore in the sky.

The birds were attacking the Nevermore more ferociously now, more and more joining their ranks. Shrieking, the Grim launched into the air, taking off in the other direction. Jazpeer frowned and sheathed his sword.

"I guess we should leave before it comes back," he stated.

"Yeah," Sakura stood up, sheathing her katanas.

They ran into the forest for some ways, listening to see if the Grim had followed them in, or was still being driven off. After some time of silence, the adrenaline began to wear off and Sakura's worry began to rise again. She tried to push it down, but the nagging little thoughts entered her brain no matter what.

"So...partners?" she asked, before realizing it was obvious they were. He was the first person she had seen and most likely she was the first he had seen.

"I wouldn't mind," Jazpeer answered, glancing down at her again.

She was tiny. That was the best way he could describe her. But he had seen that blow the Nevermore had received. It would probably carry a dent for the rest of its life. She was dressed head to heels in either pink or red and had a less conventional skirt than the other girls. It was long, not like the combat skirts other girls wore.

"Oh good," Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

He didn't seem too talkative, which made the silence stretch out. Inside her head she was berating herself for not starting some sort of conversation. He probably thought she was rude. Or maybe he was shy too? No, he was being polite and letting her talk. The thoughts zipped through her mind like horses in a race.

"I hope you know where the temple is," she waved a hand in the general direction of where she thought it would be.

"I think so," he answered.

Was that a wince? She had caught sight of his eyes when she had moved unexpectedly. Why would he do that? She was, well, small. Little...insignificant...nothing to be afraid of. In his eyes she was reminded of that one time she had healed a small bird that the village boys had broken its leg. So untrusting and hurt until she had picked it up.

Maybe, if she compared people with her animals, she could understand and talk better with them. That was an idea worth trying. People were hard to comfort, but she could give it a shot.

"Then I'll let you lead," she smiled kindly. "I'm Sakura."

"Jazpeer."

* * *

 **This was a bit longer partner intro so I'm letting it solo. Next will be two sets of partners!**

 **Also if your interested in a pioneer spin on RWBY you might want to check out my new fanfic! Rose of the West (Rose Garden shipping)**


	8. Chapter 8

Pewter pushed through the bushes, smiling when he saw the abandoned temple. No partner yet though. Climbing nimbly up the stairs to the sets of half pillars with the relics resting on top. He looked around. It seemed a couple of the relics were already gone. He might as well wait here for a partner to burst through the tree.

Picking up a relic, he examined it. It was a flat, coin-like object with an emblem of a lily etched into its bronze metal. The other relics were either the bronze, or a pale silver, and a few gold. Each had a different flower carved into the coin. A lily, a tulip, a rose, a foxglove, and a lilac.

Pewter rubbed one horn and placed the coin back down, glancing out into the forest again, still no one. Maybe he should go back in and find someone. A shout and crashing noises from the forest. Someone or something were headed his way. He drew his battle axes and stepped off the dais that held the relics.

A King Taijitu's head reared over the trees, its long fangs glinting in the sunlight. A girl ran out of the tree line, a spear clutched in one hand. No one else followed. Well, as the poet Riyung would put it, 'fate forceth them to make a pact'.

Pewter ran towards the Grim as it fully emerged from the trees, its long body wrapping around one and pulling it loose from the ground before sending it rolling towards the two enemies. Pewter shouted as he rolled out of the way. The girl used her spear to vault over it at the last moment.

"You!" she shouted. "Go for his blindspot!"

Pewter blinked in surprise, but recovered instantly. This King Taijitu was old, its scales a gleaming black without mark. Its body was long and thick, the only vulnerable point being its eyes, if you could even get that close. The blind spot was behind the Grim's head where the eyes could see you. Never in front of the head, its tongue was sensitive and could locate you immediately. This was going to be hard.

This was exactly what Onyx had expected. A perfect plan thrown to the wind because of unexpected variables. There was no such thing as sticking to the plan. She ran a circle around the Grim, making sure not to get into range of its massive tail. Fortunately, it was focused on the faunas student with the axes. Now could never be a more perfect time for a partner. Angered, the Taijitu reared up into the sky, above the reach of their weapons. It knew their games, it was ready, and it knew how to thwart them.

She tapped her spear and it folded into a crossbow. Maybe she couldn't reach it with a spear, but perhaps her arrows could. Aiming carefully she shot, a disappointed scowl crossing her face as the Grim moved and her arrow bounced off as if it were merely a stick she was throwing at the King Taijitu.

Growling she motioned to the male faunas student, "Get him close to the ground. The wind is against us today so we need him down if we are going to kill him."

Pewter nodded, flipping his battle axes before slamming them together. In a matter of seconds they had changed into a semiautomatic shotgun. He blasted several rounds at the Taijitu's tail, avoiding its crushing sweep, and flipping his shotgun to form a double-bladed battle ax. He slammed this into the end of the Grim's tail.

A shrieking hissing quivered in the air and the King Taijitu dove towards the ground, fangs gleaming.

Onyx crept behind the other student, her white aura shimmering for a second. The Grim dove towards the ground, aiming at Pewter.

She would send it back to the black hole from where it came.

* * *

She had a light green aura. Making sure to memorize it, Cloud turned her semblance off. She needed all of her aura intact. Something told her things had been too easy.

"So, your Bullspear's best?" Rouge's ss vibrated.

Cloud smiled a little, "I wouldn't say that. I just had to become good."

"Sounds like we aren't too different," Rouge noted. "Well, I'm glad to have you at my back."

"Thank you," Cloud inclined her head slightly. "Same to you."

"As long as you don't care I'm a snake faunas, I don't care that your blind," Rouge shrugged, looking at Cloud.

"I don't care."

Cloud raised her head, listening around her. There was a slight change in the sounds...was that birds? It sounded like mad birds…

She raised her staff. That was an Nevermore's screech. Rouge must have heard it to, because there was the clanking sound of her weapon changing. Cloud ignored it and focused on the Nevermore's approach. The sounds of the other birds had faded. Another sound caught her attention, only this one was further away. It was the sounds of another battle. From the sound of it, a King Taijitu.

One battle at a time. The Nevermore was straight overhead.

Rouge pocketed the relic she and Cloud had picked up thirty minutes ago. They had met in the forest a few minutes before finding the relics. Agreeing to be partners, they had retrieved a tulip coin and headed back to the cliff. Rouge almost liked the fact Cloud was blind, she wouldn't judge like the other humans.

Raising her gun she loaded the violet cube into it. The Nevermore had spotted them and there was no turning back now. She dodged the hail of flying feathers, noticing Cloud do the same. She didn't need to doubt Cloud, obviously the girl was skilled to make it this far. Raising her gun, she sighted down the barrel and fired. The plasma wrapped around the Nevermore's wing.

A scream rent the air and the Nevermore crashed to the ground. Quickly loading another cube, Rogue fired another shot at the Grim's opposite wing. Loading another, Rouge held her gun in readiness.

Cloud raised her staff and slammed it down on the Nevermore's head, ignoring the stench of burnt feathers.

"Want to do the honors?" Cloud asked.

Rogue smirked, "Thought you would never ask."

With a flip and a press of a button, her gun changed into two katanas, chained together. Grabbing the chain, she whipped both razor sharp blades over her head and brought them down hard on the Nevermore's neck. One last dying scream then the Grim as dissolving into black dust.

"That was easy, it must have been young," Rouge noted.

"I think we should go help the others, it seems they are in trouble," Cloud lifted her head.

"Eh, they are going through testing same as us," Rouge huffed out a maniacal laugh. "Let them battle their own Grim."

"But they may be future teammates," Cloud pointed out. "We are going to go help."

"Alright boss," Rouge laughed again. "Lead on!"

* * *

 **All the partners together! Next is the finishing touches on the Initiation and Teams, then First Day of School!**


	9. Chapter 9

Professor Sterling studied the different images across his scroll. Seven pairs were making their way to the cliffs, one already figuring out how to get up to the top. One pair was, although they had their relic, was making their way back to the temple. A fierce fight was going on there. Both sets of partners that had not yet retrieved their relic were fighting a large King Taijitu.

"So these are the students I get this year," Professor Sterling remarked. "Not bad."

"Most have shown distinctive qualities and quite remarkable skill," Headmaster Odran replied.

"Almost all of them have shown their semblances," Professor Sterling frowned. "They need to use their heads, not their powers. I see our Semblance Professor will be busy."

"Yes, Professor Magenta has already decided to teach two classes this year," the Headmaster nodded.

"It will be interesting how the year unfolds," Professor Sterling huffed, looking at his scroll.

* * *

Jazpeer eyed the Grim rocking back and forth in the sky. It had learned to keep its head up, letting its tail do its nasty work. His sword rested lightly in his hand as he watched. There had to be a way to get it down. He glanced over the King Taijitu's body at the pillars with the remaining two relics. If they could get those, there was a fair chance they could outrun the Grim. Or his plan would go horribly wrong and they would all meet their horrible deaths.

"Sakura," he motioned to his partner. "We only need the relics, right?"

Sakura nodded, "Y-yes, but don't we need to get rid of that Grim first?"

"Maybe we won't have to," Jazpeer fought against all the thoughts of things going wrong in his head. "If we outsmart it, we can grab the relics and disappear over the cliffs."

Sakura looked thoughtful, "I...suppose it could work? Tell the others."

Jazpeer grimaced at looked up. Raising his voice he shouted his plan to the four others fighting the Grim.

"We already have our relic!" The girl with the gun shouted.

"We still need to get ours," another girl nodded at her partner, a ram faunas.

"We can cover you," the blind girl with a staff nodded.

"You first," Jazpeer motioned to the others.

Raising his sword he nodded at Sakura. She smiled and created her bow, firing several arrows at the Grim's head. Jazpeer ran towards the Taijitu, determined to distract the Grim from the two others.

Pewter and Onyx ran together, slipping past the snake's tail as they ran up and grabbed the coin. They started to grab the second to toss to Jazpeer and Sakura, but the King Taijitu caught onto their plan. With a mighty sweep of its tail it flung Onyx and Pewter into the air, its body crashing into the pillars, demolishing them into a pile of rubble. The last coin caught the sun as it disappeared in the rocks and tall grass.

Jazpeer and Sakura glanced at each other, before avoiding the Grim's next attack. Running in a wide circle, they both made it to were the other students were laying. The King Taijitu hissed, following them. Sakura gasped, reaching the two others first.

"Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly.

"We'll be fine," Onyx rolled her shoulders back. "We should be more worried about that!"

She ended with a shout, pointing at the Grim barreling down on them. They all scattered. Cloud and Rouge caught up, the former lifting her head slightly.

"What's that?" Rouge asked, feeling the ground shaking.

Suddenly, out of the forest a herd of white elk pounded out. They circled around Sakura, stamping their delicate hooves. The others stared at her as she mounted one of them and motioned for the others to join her. It wasn't long before the five of them had mounted, Pewter looking tired after gaining his seat, all with awe in their eyes.

"Your coin," Onyx glanced at Sakura. "It's still back there!"

"Not anymore," Sakura smiled, a field mouse running up her elk's back and handing her the coin. "Let's go," she glanced back at the angry King Taijitu.

The elk set off at a gallop, the King Taijitu fading into the distance as they made for the cliffs.

* * *

"Galena Aberdeen, Navajo Mekano, Albino Talbot, and Lavender York," Headmaster listed the names, each student stepping up. "You each retrieved the silver Foxglove coin. For your remaining time here, you are Team Galena. Lead by Galena Aberdeen"

The letters GLNA appeared on the screen below the pictures, the students stepped off and the next four students were called up.

"Onyx Alabaster, Pewter Balderk, Robin Coquelico, and Richard Rosso. You have chosen the bronze lily. Together you will form, Team Opera. Lead by Onyx Alabaster."

Cheers followed the students as they stepped off the platform. Next, Team Persian was named, lead by Pine Bosn.

"Rojo Blanc, Rouge Dragomirov, Ghara Mizuchi, and Cloud Soothsayer, by choosing the gold lilac you are now Team Cargo. Lead by Cloud Soothsayer."

Cloud lifted her head, surprised. Of all people why would they choose her? A smile creased her face anyways and satisfaction filled her. All those hard years, and now she was Team Leader.

"Jazpeer Aldenwood, Sakura Doruido, Moegi Kusamochi, and Eucalyphta Magnolia. You chose the silver rose. For following four years and hopefully beyond, you are to be Team Jasmine. Lead by Jazpeer Aldenwood."

Jazpeer opened his mouth in shock. He didn't feel like a leader, and new doubts cluttered his mind.

He glanced at the three others who were his teammates. A grim determination settled in his eyes. He would protect them no matter what. They were his Team.

* * *

 **Well I hope the fight wasn't anticlimactic...but here are the teams!**

 **Also I'm looking for three professors. A History Professor, a Grim (info, training, something?) Professor, and a Tatics Professor. Here is the form, I'll keep it open for the weekend (maybe longer) and choose the best three. Open to all.**

Name:

Gender:

Race:

Age:

Height:

Animals:

Weapon(s) & Armor:

Semblance:

Appearance (Eye and Hair color, outfit, accessories, dominant hand, Aura color, if Faunus what type of animal and what attributes do they have?):

Personality: (Are they perky? Shy? Held back? Mysterious? Awkward?):

Strength(s):

Weakness(ess):

Do they have biases?:

What do they teach?:

Quirks?:

Likes and Dislikes

Fears:

Backstory:

Why did they become a Hunter or Huntress and a Teacher?

Other:

 **I think that is all I need. If you think of something else just add it in that lovely "Other" category. For fun, I'll give you a sneak peek at the student's school schedule!**

 **9-10: History**

 **10-11: Grim**

 **11-12: Tatics**

 **12-1: Lunch**

 **1-3: Combat**

 **3-4: Semblance training**

 **4-5: Semblance training**


	10. Chapter 9: part two

Lilith examined the dust crystal example before placing it back on the table. Walking over to a glass window she examined the scientists.

"How is the Project coming?" her heavily accented voice carried across the room to the Head Scientist.

"Just fine, ma'am," he examined. "Just running a few more tests."

"Good," she nodded. "Your work will change the world of Remnant, Doctor Autahmick. Keep up your studies. I am taking a trip to Beacon Academy."

"More of your people studies, ma'am?" the scientist looked up.

"You could say that," she straightened one black glove.

She slipped on her black trenchcoat and picked up a file of papers and slipped a camera over her head. Pinning a badge to her trenchcoat she waved goodbye to Doctor Autahmick.

* * *

"Hello, I'm with Remnant: Progress versus Preservation. I contacted you last week and you said you were willing to let me mingle with your new students to write a few articles on my blog showing how Huntsman and Huntresses have changed over the last ninety years since the War over Remnant."

Lilith smiled as her private aerocraft was allowed entrance into Beacon academy. Humans were so gullible. Just flash them a badge and they would let anyone in. At least faunas had some intuition and would call superiors, which were human and she would be let in anyways.

Dropping some drops into her eyes she adjusted her contacts to make sure they were moist and wouldn't fall out. Placing the glasses, which had no vision correction, on her nose, she stood as her aerocraft landed in the bay. Time for an interview with the Headmaster.

Time to see if she passed her first test.

* * *

 **Just a nibble whilst waiting for the right professors. I might have some Team Chapters as well before the First Day of School..the night of Initiation. This way we get to know each other.**

 **Also, I have a lot of tactics professors (I may have one singled out already) so maybe ease off of those? Also people can submit one of each professor I requested (history, grim, and tactics).**

 **News: I started a new RWBY fic. Remnant Chats. Interviews with RWBY Characters where the reviewers and readers get to ask questions and I (ahem ) the character that is answers. Its Summer Rose this week and I'm excited :D**

 **Basically, this chapter is because I forgot to tell you stuff in the last. Also I am horrified...I spelled tactics without the first 'c' :/**

 **Hehe before I let you leave...who do you think Doctor Autahmick is? :)**


	11. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry I yelled at you this afternoon," Onyx Alabaster turned to her partner Pewter Balderk after the Initiation Ceremony. "That King Taijitu got in a few good hits and I was mad. I shouldn't have taken that out on you."

Pewter nodded, "You're forgiven."

"So let me see if I have this straight," Onyx turned to the team. "Pewter Balderk, Robin...Coquelico? And Richard Romino."

"Rosso," Richard corrected lightly. "Though Romino doesn't sound too bad. I could definitely live with that."

"I'll stick with Rosso," Onyx gave him a long look.

"You said my name right," Robin nodded. "And your Team leader Onyx Alabaster."

She certainly had the leader look. She may have been the only female and the shortest of them all, but she had one of those powerful auras. Her curly black hair tipped with white contrasted with her dark skin, her purple eyes piercing and knowledgeable.

"Yes," Onyx affirmed.

Robin glanced at the others around him. Pewter was a giant, and the ram horns curling at the sides of his head only added to the intimidating look. His color seemed to be gray, and he was definitely a ladies man. One that the ladies went after, not one who entertained them. He seemed to quiet. He was glad Pewter was on their team. The guy could take a bruisen and keep on cruisin.

To his right was Richard. Athletic and strong looking even if he was on the skinny side. Definitely cool, and a complete opposite of Onyx and Pewter. They were as quiet and philosophical as Richard was nonchalant and loud.

Then there was himself. Skinny and lanky with a touch of height. He wasn't sure where to place himself in the team, perhaps a mediator between serious and sarcasm. He was a devoted scholar, but he also liked to have fun. That's what he was, a bridge between the gap in their team.

"Looks like we are the only team without a pet," Richard noted. "I say we go round up a few cats to keep around."

"Why cats?" Robin asked.

"I see more of them on the streets," Richard shrugged.

"We don't need pets," Onyx shook her head. "We should focus on our studies."

"What do pets have to do with studying?" Richard made a face.

"Well, logically..." Onyx answered, beginning to list reasons how pets could be distractions.

"Okay…" Richard stared at her. "I didn't mean…"

"However," Onyx stated. "Pets can be intellectual stimulants. I would settle with a goldfish."

"A goldfish?" Robin smirked.

"Sounds nice," Pewter shrugged.

"Alright…" Richard shot Onyx another confused glance. "A goldfish. I know what we could name him even. 'Go Do Your Homework'. Every time we said his name we would remember our studies."

This time, it was Onyx who stared at Richard. This was going to be interesting. _Let's just survive the first week_ , Robin prayed.

* * *

"Bacon...you named your pig, Bacon?"

"Have a problem with that?"

"No...does he know what Bacon is..?"

"I haven't thought of that."

Ghara stared at the pig running around the room, then back up at her owner, Rouge Dragomirov. She certainly was an interesting character. He picked up Naga, placing the corn snake on her sleeping branch. The room was cramped, four beds shoved into place with boxes of their stuff scattered around. Walking on the floor, or what was visible of it, was more of a hopping process.

" _Why can't I chase it?"_

Rojo sighed, "It's not ours don't even think about it."

"What?" Rouge asked.

"I was talking with Rye," Rojo shrugged.

"Is that your semblance?" Rouge leaned forward on her bed. "What's Bacon saying?"

"I can only understand dogs," Rojo shook his head.

Cloud lay on her bed listening to the conversation, focusing on their room and not the bustle of noise from the others. It had been a trick getting into bed, her semblance not working and the annoying fact inanimate objects made no sounds unless you rammed into them. She couldn't wait to have the room organized and memorized. She hoped the others were as tidy and precise as she was.

As she lay there, her thoughts turned to her little brother, Ciel. She wondered where he was and if he was staying out of trouble like she had begged him to do.

Her pale lilac eyes, often mistaken for silver if the noticer was looking close enough, narrowed as she heard a conversation a room below.

" _At least we agree about Faunas. Double dealers and backstabbers, ready to start a war because they think they are better than humans."_

She shook off a bad feeling and listened to the conversation in the room.

* * *

"Best team in the history of Remnant!" Cally bounced across the four beds, leaping off the last and rolling through the air, landing on her feet.

She bounded across the room and grabbed Moegi by the hand and dragged her around. Sakura, stroking Mochi softly talking to him. Jazpeer followed, edging around Sakura and Mochi, the later hissing at him.

"Oh my GOODNESS," Cally squealed. "Do you know what we could DO, MOEGI?"

"What?" Moegi asked, yawning.

"I didn't get them because I was the only girl, but my brothers got BUNK BEDS," Cally pulled Moegi up onto one of the beds, hopping up and down. "We could make BUNK BEDS!"

"Ask the Team leader," Moegi sat down.

"TEAM LEADER!" Cally sing-songed.

Jazpeer forgot to look up until Cally called him by name. He shrugged looking around and the room.

"How?" he asked.

"Simple just stack the beds up and get ladders," Cally explained.

"Alright," Jazpeer agreed. "I suppose we should arrange sleeping arrangements tonight. We won't have time tomorrow with a classes at nine and unpacking."

"WHOOT!" Cally tumbled across the four beds again, leaving Moegi behind.

"Mochi l-likes the i-idea of bunk beds," Sakura said shyly to Moegi.

"Aw you like it?" Moegi stroked the hedgehog's soft head.

"Alright, Team Leader!" Cally lifted one of the beds. "Let's get to work!"

"Its Jazpeer," he said.

It took all four of them to stack the beds, using all of the fancy curtain cords and some rope one of them had packed.

"TOP BUNK!" Cally shouted, already on it.

"We don't have anything left for ladders," Moegi yawned. "And I don't want to climb up to get to bed. It's yours."

"YAY!" Cally glanced at Jazpeer and Sakura. "Who is getting your top bunk?"

"I don't care," Jazpeer shook his head, looking down at Sakura.

"Oh," she bit her lip.

Did he actually care? What if he wanted the top bunk but didn't want to say. She really wanted the top bunk. Was that childish? She was the youngest at sixteen years old. She really didn't want to seem childish. But then, Cally had claimed their top bunk. She clutched Mochi tight, feeling a bit calmer with him in her hands.

"Top bunk," she said quietly.

Jazpeer nodded. "Alright, I wanted the lower bunk."

A sigh of relief almost escaped her lips before she could stop it. Maybe she wasn't so awkward. Maybe people were easier to understand then she realized.

"NIGHT EVERYONE!" Cally called from her bunk.

"Night," Moegi replied.

"Night," Sakura gave Mochi back before jumping up into bed.

"Night," Jazpeer turned out the light.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So some team interaction, we will see more first day of school. There will be a professors chapter and possibly one called 'A History in Leadership' idk. Closing Professor submission! Here are the results!**

9-10: History-Professor Rajah Kesar

10-11: Grim- Professor Flare Amaranth

11-12: Tatics- Professor Titus Zaff

12-1: Lunch

1-3: Combat-Professor Slate Sterling

3-4: Semblance training-Professor Magenta

4-5: Semblance training-Professor Magenta

 **Thanks for the submissions I look forward to writing the professors! Also, Lilith is a submission. Her name means Night Bird so if anyone is upset about colors...I think night bird and I see an owl. You should tremble with fear little mice! :D**


	12. Chapter 11

"I just hope some of them are good students and willing to study," Professor Flare Amaranth sat down, holding her mug of coffee and her donut.

"From the way Professor Sterling was talking it sounds like they are all idiots," Professor Titus Zaff huffed a laugh.

"I didn't say any such thing," Professor Sterling shook his head, reclining in his chair. "They just have a lot to learn from me."

"I expect they have a lot to learn from all of us," Professor Rajah Kesar took a sip of her spiced tea.

"I agree," Professor Magenta nodded.

"Here we go again," Professor Sterling shook his head.

"What?" Professor Magenta straightened in her seat.

"You can't always rely on your weapons during a fight," Professor Sterling mimicked. "Its times like these they will need strong semblances."

"Well you can't, and you must," Professor Magenta sniffed.

"A good battle plan and a sharp mind will get you through things," Professor Zaff began to turn the conversation.

"If you know what you are up against, even better," Professor Amaranth added.

"They more you know about the past, the better prepared for the future you are," Professor Kesar commented.

The Professors shared a look. Everyone knew of the ongoing feud between Semblance class and Combat class. Professor Sterling and Professor Magenta's arguments weren't uncommon.

"Well," Professor Kesar glanced down at her watch. "It's almost time for class. I'll see you at Lunch."

"Good luck," Professor Amaranth smiled.

"I'll need it," Kesar washed out her mug and laid it down on a mat before gathering up her supplies.

* * *

Professor Kesar sifted through her papers on her desk, making sure her artifacts were safely situated. She glanced up. All but team PRSN was there. A smile formed on her lips, this year was beginning with a promising start.

She glanced up at the clock, the numbers reading 8:55. If that team didn't get here soon she would be handing out some detentions, especially if they had been late because they had been asleep. No mercy, not even on the first day. Let them get away with it once and it would happen again.

Richard reclined in his seat, shooting a dark look at Onyx. After three alarms she had made the executive decision to dump a glass of cold water over his face. Crossing his arms he ignored her pointed look back.

"We have been sitting here for fifteen minutes," he complained.

"Well," Robin shifted in his seat. "Better early than late. You never know what a Professor will be like."

"I didn't need a cold water bath," Richard grumbled.

"You did sleep through three alarms," Robin pointed out. "And Pewter shaking your foot, and me screaming your name in your ear...you can't blame Onyx."

"She could have made it warm," Richard rubbed his red nose.

"Do you think you would have woken up?" Robin gave him a doubtful look.

"I don't know," Richard hunched in his seat. "Maybe."

"Uh huh," Robin said, unconvinced.

Pewter was also giving Richard a doubtful stare. The boy squirmed in his chair under the weight of his teammate's judgemental stares. At least Onyx wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Alright! I can't take it anymore!" he exclaimed.

"You can't take what, Richard Rosso?" Professor Kesar stopped shuffling through her piles.

"Nothing, Professor Kesar," Richard flushed.

"Then please use your inside voice," she answered with a smile.

Richard hunched into his seat, ignoring the giggles that spread around the room. Once again he was the subject of his team's stares.

* * *

"Moegi," Cally whispered, nudging her partner.

"What?" Moegi mumbled.

"Wake up," Cally hissed.

"I'm not asleep," Moegi replied.

"Then why are your eyes closed," Cally glanced at the Professor.

"I concentrate better with my eyes closed," Moegi stated.

"You are going to get in trouble," Cally prayed the Professor kept her back turned to them.

"I'm not sleeping," Moegi protested in a hushed whisper.

"She doesn't know that," Cally nudged Moegi. "That last student got detention for sleeping."

"Fine," Moegi's eyes popped open.

Jazpeer glanced over, writing down notes quickly. His handwriting was hardly legible, but somehow after class he would decipher it. Sakura was leaned forward, chin rested on her hands as she listened.

"So," Professor Amaranth concluded. "In conclusion, the King Taijitu have the highest number of older members in their species. It is not uncommon to meet with one that is especially hard to kill. Go for the eyes and if you can, explode their poison sac."

She looked around, making sure everyone was paying attention, "I hope you enjoyed this, since some of the students encountered one of these old King Taijitus in the forest. They can give you any information you need when writing your report. Reports are due next week, no extended deadlines. If you need any more help, feel free to ask me."

She glanced around again before nodding. "That's it. Class is dismissed."

* * *

Cloud listened as Professor Zaff explained the different tactics used by the latest winner and finalists of the Vytal Tournament. She had listened to the entire program last year, but hadn't been able to see the fighting styles beyond what was described to her.

Rouge sighed, wishing the clock would move faster. What did tactics have to do with people who weren't in the army? She was ready for combat class now. She leaned back in her seat, wondering where her two friends before Beacon where and what they were doing.

Rojo wished Rye were here, the dog was usually a great distraction. He knew most of this, after taking an extra tactics class to tackle the entrance course for Beacon. Hopefully this class would get more interesting, or he might be asleep before it ended.

Ghara fiddled with a pencil as he listened, trying to understand the Professor's reasoning behind the tactic he was explaining now. He was right. Always evaluate your opponent and judge whether or not to run or attack.

Professor Zaff glanced around the room, looking for a 'victim'. Glancing down at his scroll with the student's names, he singled out one.

"Miss Rouge Dragomirov," he called. "What was wrong with Team Iris of Mantle's approach on Team Coral?"

Rouge pressed her lips together in concentration. She hadn't been paying attention and now it was coming back to bite her.

"They didn't use...tactics…" She stammered.

"Wrong," Professor Zaff shook his head. "Mr. Rojo Blanc."

"They didn't have anyone watching their flanks, when Team Coral sent two of their teammates off to the sides of the sand dunes. Team Iris walked into a trap," Rojo stated.

"Very good," Professor Zaff nodded. "Make note of that, Miss Dragomirov."

"Yes sir."

A bell sounded and Professor Zaff sighed. "Well that is all the time we have for today. Read pages five through twenty two in your book. Have a nice lunch."

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **I just want to say that I love your characters. All of them. They are so complex and will affect the story greatly. I can't want to write some of the big scenes with them! They are amazing! So are you!**

 **Also be ready. I need a silver eyed student from another school (Atlas, Haven..etc) I'll get a form ready in a day or two!**


	13. Chapter 12

Ghara reclined at the table, letting Naga slid across his arm and onto the table. Having been used to carrying him around forever, he hadn't left the little corn snake in the room with the others.

"Are not," Rouge contradicted firmly.

"Am too," Ghara shot her a smirk. "Ladies flock to me. They can't resist me"

"I haven't seen a single lady look at you," Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Neither have I," Cloud added.

Ghara started to protest, then Cloud's remark processed fully and he gave her a long look. Rojo snorted, almost choking on his sip of soda.

"Good one, Cloud," Rouge laughed.

Ghara looked around, "Oh see her? The cutie in the red skirt. She can't take her eyes off me."

Rouge glanced over at the other table, "Well…"

"She's coming over," Ghara puffed up. "Watch this."

"Oh I'm watching," Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Hey…" Ghara turned to the girl with a suave smile

"Oh my goodness you are so beautiful, what's your name?" the girl gushed.

"Ghara Mizuchi," he said, ignoring Rouge's sudden outburst of laughter. "And what's yours, lovely?"

"Oh," the girl looked up. "I was talking to your snake. He is your snake, right? May I pick him up?"

Ghara's mouth fell open and the rest of the team nearly fell off their seats laughing.

* * *

"I'm going to go check on Mochi, do you want to come?" Moegi asked Cally when Sakura left the table to say hello to another team's pet.

"Sure!" Cally bounded up. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Jazpeer opened his mouth, but snapped it shut as the two disappeared from the table in the blink of an eye. He glanced down at his half empty lunch plate. He didn't feel like eating much, especially before a combat class. He definitely didn't want to end up retching on the floor from heat or over working.

He glanced over to where Sakura was, admiring a snake. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the team laughing, but it seemed to be pointed at their scowling companion and not Sakura. Watching for a while, he glanced up at a clock. They still had fifteen minutes before class.

Sliding off the bench he took his lunch tray over to the trash.

* * *

Sakura gave the snake back, noticing the strange reactions of that team. Had she done or said something wrong? Oh well. Their table was empty when she returned and she looked around for the others. Cally and Moegi were nowhere in sight, but Jazpeer was trying to find a trashcan not too far away.

"Hey," a girl slid into the seat next to her.

"Hi," Sakura turned shyly towards her.

"I saw you over there," the girl jerked her head towards the table where she had seen the snake. "I'm Galena by the way."

"Sakura," she nodded, gulping down a breath.

"Were you talking to that snake?" Galena asked, something sparkling in her eye.

"Yes," Sakura nodded, hoping that Galena wouldn't think she was weird.

"Can they understand you?" Galena's eyes widened.

"Yes, it's my semblance you see…" Sakura explained.

"Hey," Galena pushed her shoulder. "There is this dog that craps all over my family's lawn. Think you can convince it to go drown itself in a lake?"

Sakura's face fell and she scrambled to her feet, "I would never!"

Galena stood up, "Hey, there are a bunch of idiotic faunas hanging around here. Can you talk to them too? Ooh even better, can you control them? Make them wriggle their tails? Make them do your command? You know what I would like is for you to convince every faunas to go shoot themselves and end our misery."

Sakura backed away, almost tripping as her skirt caught on the bench, She tugged it free, but backed into the chest of a tall dark-haired student. He laughed and whirled her around to face Galena again.

"I wonder what goes on in their animal brains?" Galena smiled cruelly. "Are faunas more human or animal? Wait. Don't answer that, I know. Tell me what they think, little girl."

"Stop!" Sakura said, tears forming in her eyes. "It's not right!"

"It's not right to call animals animals?" Galena snorted.

"Faunas aren't animals, they are living beings just like you and me," Sakura clenched her fists.

"No they aren't," Galena pushed her back into her teammate, Navajo.

Sakura looked around desperately. All the teams with Faunas had left for class and the remaining students stared, some with smiles others with a compassionate but unhelpful look. She was surrounded.

"Leave her alone."

Galena's eyes and cruel smile turned from her up to Jazpeer's serious face. A sigh of relief shuddered through her. She didn't know how to respond to this sort of attack. Weapons, she could handle, but she hadn't been prepared for an attack of words.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Galena look Jazpeer up and down. "Fight me?"

"If it comes down to it," Jazpeer stepped between Galena and Sakura.

"Go on then, pretty boy," Galena sniffed. "Because I mean what I said."

"I don't throw the first punch," Jazpeer glanced around at the other three members of her team.

"Fine," Galena smiled, leaning in close.

Her fist contacted with his middle and he doubled over. "Glad to see you like letting ladies go first. Keep living by that rule, pretty boy. It will get you beaten up by the best."

Jazpeer grabbed her hand and straightened, twisting her arm around her and throwing her against the table. Her teammates cursed, rushing over to her and helping her stand. She stood up and brushed them away, rolling her shoulder.

"You're going to pay for that," she snarled.

"Maybe," Jazpeer stood beside Sakura, who had recomposed herself and was angry. "Next time you want a person to stay down, hit them in the solar plexis. And maybe hit the gym a little more often, that was a weak blow."

Galena turned a fiery red and she glared at them, "Four against two, isn't hard."

"But four against four isn't," Cally looked serious as she wound her way over to stand on the other side of Jazpeer.

Moegi stood by her side, their weapons already in hand, having picked them up from the lockers on the way back.

A loud bell screamed from the ceiling, a last reminder for everyone to return to class. Galena hesitated at the additional numbers of her foes then straightened, sniffing snobbishly.

"Later," she smiled. "I don't have time to whip your butts."

Cally huffed a little laugh, "I look forward to it. Don't leave me out!"

"Come on," Jazpeer motioned to his team. "We have to get to class."

Team Galena looked triumphant as Team Jasmine backed away first, walking through the empty lunchroom and through double doors that led outside.

* * *

 **Hehe so I got a sudden burst of inspiration. I was going to do Lunch, Combat, and Semblance together, but not Lunch has a chapter to itself. Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 13

"Unlike what most Professors will tell you," Professor Sterling stood with his hands behind his perfectly straight back. "Semblances are not to be trusted in during a fight. They weaken your aura, and you never know if your enemy is stronger. You may ask why I am suggesting you would fight an opponent with a semblance when you are looking to be Huntsmen and Huntresses. Not all your foes will be Grimm. There are many thieves and bandits in the Kingdoms from whom the villages need protecting. However, as I said, semblances cannot be counted on. This is why you need to hone your other skills. Learn to avoid attacks instead of deflecting them."

Onyx listened with interest as the lecture continued. There were two hours in the class and she hoped that it would be more than the lecture. Not that she didn't like it, but she wanted to see the skills of her team. Maybe after classes they could do some sparring together.

Professor Sterling glanced at the door as Team Galena straggled in, five minutes behind Team Jasmine. A wrinkle in his forehead was the only sign of dissatisfaction on his face. His stance remained as tense as before, making him look more like a General than a Professor.

Glancing at the late teams Onyx shook her head. She couldn't understand it. Why would one be late to Combat Class? Out of all the classes, this one? She turned her attention back to Professor Sterling.

"I was quite disappointed when all but a few of this year's First Year Students used their auras," He said, as soon as the latecomers were seated. "I will say I'm disappointed usually every year. However at the final examines my students are significantly better. Do not expect any grace in this class. You will receive no mercy, only training."

"Speaking of training," Professor Sterling smiled. "And no mercy...since two of our teams decided to join us at their leisure. Team Jasmine and Team Galena, enter the combat arena."

Jazpeer glanced apologetically at the others of his team. Sakura still looked angry and Cally was not far behind her. Moegi still looked...well like Moegi, but there was a determination in her soft almond yellow eyes. They stood, walking down into the arena, a stage surrounded by the seats, lights.

Team Galena joined them before Professor Sterling surveyed the teams. "Jazpeer Aldenwood step up please."

Jazpeer looked around, doing as he was instructed.

"You were the one of the few during Initiation that didn't use your semblance," Professor Sterling nodded. "I hope you won't ruin the good standing you've placed yourself in with me by being late constantly."

"No sir," Jazpeer stared at the ground.

"Good," Professor Sterling nodded. "Team Jasmine and Team Galena will engage in combat until only one team is left standing with sufficient aura. You may use whatever fighting styles you wish, including semblances. However if you want to make a good impression on me, show me how long you can fight without them. When the buzzer rings, begin."

Professor Sterling stepped away, sitting down in the front row of seats and picking up a huge notebook. On a screen above the arena, the two teams appeared, their aura levels gaged by sensors in the room. The buzzer rang.

Moegi smirked a little and grasped her weapon as it unfolded into a scythe. Cally grabbed her boomerang off her back, settling into a fighting stance. Sakura grasped her katanas ready to make Galena pay for her nasty comments on animals and faunas. Jazpeer unsheathed his sword, taking a step forward. He was ready for this, ready to lead them.

Team Galena stepped forward. Galena's weapon was a long spear with a wicked looking point. To her right, Lavender had forearm blades strapped to her arms from the elbow down, the blades extending past her gloved hands. Navajo had a longbow, a dust arrow already glowing on it. Albino swung a gun into his arms, placing an extended magazine on it.

"Moegi?" Jazpeer noted the rifle look to her green and brown scythe. "Can you cover us?"

"Yeah," Moegi nodded seriously.

She turned and headed a few paces away, covering them from left portion of the arena. Jazpeer directed Cally to his left, and Sakura to his right. Moegi could easily fire over Sakura's head if need be. Taking a deep breath he faced Galena's taunting face.

"Let's do this," he said quietly.

The other team had no qualms about getting on Professor Sterling's bad side. They used their semblances almost immediately. Navajo could dissolve his molecular structure, so that when your weapon made contact, it swung through empty air. He solidified and knocked Cally to the ground. Growling, she stood up, catching her boomerang and hurdling it towards him. Once again it passed through him.

Albino was trading shots with Moegi, dissolving her bullets with laser beams shot from his free hand. She scowled and decided she didn't care if Professor Sterling didn't like semblances. Her aura was being depleted while Albino's was still full.

Lavender and Sakura were locked in a blaze of red and purple. Their weapons clashed endlessly against each other, Sakura fighting off the older girl's brutal attacks. Lavender teleported easily around Sakura, making her spin around to fight her, then appearing at her back.

Jazpeer's sword crashed against Galena's spear shaft. She smiled and kicked him in the legs. She had yet to reveal her semblance until they had locked again and he had swung at her face. A mistake, as he learned at that moment. Her face turned to steel before he could retract his punch and his fist jammed against solid metal.

Cally charged forward, her boomerang transforming into the double scythe. Whirling it she attacked Navajo, his bow changing into a blowdart gun, shooting tiny barbed dust darts. She avoided his attacks, the few lucky barbs bouncing off her aura.

Albino blinked searching for the girl. She had been there a moment ago and now she was gone. He raised his gun cautiously, stepping forward as he searched the shadows at the edges of the arena for her.

Sakura bit her lip. She was strong, but how long could she last under this? Lavender landed three more strikes and Sakura glanced at the screen, seeing her aura levels were almost depleted. What would she do?

Jazpeer glared at Galena and hit a button on his sword. Suddenly, it disconnected into small pieces of his sword attached to a flexible cord extending from the hilt. Swinging back he whipped it around, catching her off guard as it wrapped several times around the spear shaft, yanking it from her hands. It clattered as it crossed the room. His whip sword popped as it jerked forwards in the aftermath of the lash. She smiled, suddenly turning into steel. Her leg came in contact with his middle and he was sent flying across the room. Galena picked up her spear and walked over to him.

"Thanks for the fighting tip," Galena smirked, watching him gasp for breath. "Hit that solar plexus if you want someone to stay down."

She raised her spear, ready to deliver a last blow. Jazpeer rolled, hitting the button to reactivate his sword. The pieces pulled together forming the sword, the dragon decoration arching up from the hilt spewed dust, holding her spear in a pillar of ice. Galena shouted a curse as Jazpeer as he brought his hilt down on her, her aura on the screen falling into the red zone.

"Galena Aberdeen is out," Professor Sterling's voice rose above the clatter of battle.

The explosion caught him off guard. Picking up one of her balls she held it tightly in one hand as she changed her scythe back into a boomerang. Cally supercharged it and threw the boomerang. Once again he dissipated, but before he could reform she threw the ball at him. Fortunately for him, he saw it coming and reformed. The yellow explosion sent him flying across the wall, instead of sending his molecules all over the arena. The screen buzzed.

"Navajo York is out," Professor Sterling shouted.

Abino began to look nervous. Where was she? All of a sudden he caught a flash of green and brown right before Moegi's sniper rifle butt slammed into his head, knocking him unconscious. Again the buzzer rang and Professor Sterling called Albino Talbot out.

Sakura struggled falling to the ground after Lavender kicked her in the back. She looked up in surprise as her aura fell into the red, the buzzer sounding. Lavender looked pleased and spun around to meet another challenge.

The attack caught her unawares.

A red tabby cat was suddenly in the arena, flying at Lavender's face. She screamed, as it landed, claws extended and yowling as it attacked the girl.

"Team Jasmine wins," Professor Sterling stood up, ending the match. "Lavender York remove that cat from your person."

* * *

"Headmaster Odran, what a surprise," Professor Magenta blinked as he entered her classroom. "How may I help you?"

"I am here to observe your students," Headmaster Odran replied. "Please continue."

Professor Magenta smiled and turned back to the classroom. "Now who is next...Jazpeer Aldenwood!"

Jazpeer paled slightly as he moved almost mechanically towards Professor Magenta. He didn't need to mess this up. Especially in front of Galena and Sakura, the latter he was more afraid of.

"Please demonstrate your semblance," Professor Magenta waved her conductor's baton at him.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced up at Sakura, who was all smiles after they had beaten Team Galena in the first hour of combat class. She had been excused from using her semblance in class this time after being depleted in combat. He wished they could trade places.

Raising a hand he held it out. Under the chairs, above the hanging lights it came to him, forming around his feet. Shadows wrapped around his hand, sliding down his body, and pooling on the ground at his feet.

"Thank you," Professor Magenta nodded. "Since your Aura was almost depleted in Combat class you may rest for now."

Jazpeer returned to his seat by Sakura quickly. He didn't dare look at her, pretending to listen to Professor Magenta explain his semblance, trying to ignore the Headmaster's quiet gaze.

* * *

Cloud smiled as she picked up her books. She hadn't minded the hour break in between combat class and semblance. It had been a good study hour. Standing, she left her seat and headed towards the door. She heard footsteps beside her, forcing herself not to jump as a hand touched her arm.

"Yes?" she asked.

She was surprised when she was not answered with words. There was a tapping to her left, like knuckles against wood. It took her a moment to realize what the tapping meant.

"That's Azure Morse language for the…" she trailed off. "Deaf."

" _I can read lips, but I have to communicate this way. I'm surprised you knew this language."_

"I learned a lot of things," Cloud said slowly. "I thought I was the only one here that was...disabled," the last word rolled bitterly off her tongue.

" _Nope. I'm Nickle Gemini," he answered. "Your name is Cloud, right?"_

"Yeah," she nodded. "Your semblance was vibration generation, wasn't it?"

" _Yes," Nickle replied. "And yours was aura catching?"_

"Yes," Cloud grinned. "I have to go meet my team...walk and talk?"

" _Happy to."_

* * *

"Hey little sister! I caught that first hour of combat class! You kick butt!"

Cally grinned, "Aster!"

"Miss me?" Aster Magnolia grinned.

"You bet!" Cally bear hugged him. "Where is your team?"

"Aw, you know," Aster shrugged. "Doing fourth year student things. Mostly training and lots of working out. But I figured I would say hi to my favorite sister, give her some advice."

"I'm your only sister," Cally rolled her eyes.

"Hey, keep that up and I'll keep the advice to myself," Aster smirked.

"Naw," Cally grabbed his hand. "Come, I want you to meet my partner!"

She dragged him over to the soda machine where Moegi was standing. "Moegi, this is my brother, Aster. Aster, this is my partner, Moegi."

"Nice to meet you," Aster nodded. "You looked pretty awesome in that arena. Looked like that one dude couldn't even see you."

"Thanks," Moegi said softly.

"Now advice!" Cally reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah," Aster sat down in a chair. "Let me tell you…"

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Jazpeer sat on the building ledge, overlooking the school's inner yard. The moon overhead shone brilliantly, it's shattered pieces scattered across the midnight sky. Sakura, a sleeping Mochi cuddled in her arms, climbed out the window onto the roof beside Jazpeer.

"Are y-you going to c-come in?" she asked quietly, noting how he had avoided her after semblance class.

"Yeah," Jazpeer sighed.

"Are you okay?" Sakura queried worriedly. What if he had gotten hurt during Combat class and hadn't show it?

"Yeah...I," Jazpeer heaved a heavy breath.

"You what?" Sakura held Mochi close, seeking courage to continue speaking from his little warm body.

"Nothing," Jazpeer shook his head.

Sakura came a little closer, sitting down beside him, cuddling Mochi. "Why are you here?" She asked, then stammered. "I-I mean...why do y-you want to b-be a huntsman?"

Jazpeer looked out at the moon, his eyes flickering. "My mother was a Huntress. She would tell me stories about her adventures. We were close."

"Were?" Sakura asked, sadness in her eyes.

"She…" Jazpeer looked away. "Die….no," he turned back to her. "You're my partner, you get to know the truth. She...committed suicide a couple of years ago…" he heaved another sigh, his silver eyes glimmering. "I wanted to be what she always called me, her Little Warrior. Why did you join?"

Sakura shook the horrified look from her face away. She needed to be supportive. "I want to stop innocent creatures and people from being hurt by the Grimm. I want to help. Thank you for helping me when Galena…"

"Yeah," Jazpeer smiled a little. "That's what partners are for."

Sakura nodded. "I think your semblance is cool," she said quietly.

He blinked in surprise, "Really?"

"Really," Sakura affirmed.

Jazpeer stared at her for a moment, before looking down. "I'm afraid I haven't been much of a partner...I promise to do better from now on."

Sakura smiled, "Together we are better."

* * *

 **Ooh a long chapter! Enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing this one :D Also (note) there is no chemistry between Jazpeer and Sakura. They are simply partners. Didn't want anyone to get too excited ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

"I don't know about this…" Jazpeer looked down at the board.

"Come on," Cally leaned across it, holding out two dice. "Roll like your life depends on it!"

Jazpeer leaned back and squeezed his eyes shut as the dice bounced across the floor. He cracked one open and stared at the numbers.

"That's it," Jazpeer moaned, moving his piece. "I can't pay your expensive rent! How many hotels do you have?"

"Um," Cally looked around the board. "Ten. Sakura has five, Moegi has six, and you have one, but you have your railroads, dust and water mines. You'll earn enough money to finish your rent in no time."

She reached over a collected the little pile of paper money in front of Jazpeer. Sakura giggled as she grabbed the two dice. They clattered in her hand for a moment before she rolled.

"Yes," she picked up her hat game piece and moved ten spaces to the free space.

"Not fair," Moegi complained, having owned properties on either side of it. "I'm almost out."

"Yes," Cally nodded, "but you are now out of my territory!"

"Ah," Jazpeer held out his hand.

Moegi grumbled as she slapped the money down into Jazpeer's hand. Instantly Cally reached over and plucked it up. He sighed as he was once again, bankrupt. Moegi rolled, landing on the Vale railroad. Cally's role landed her safely on her own property, she grinned, holding out the dice to Jazpeer again.

"No…" he said, rolling again. "I keep going to prison!"

"Off you go!" Cally helpfully moved his piece to the prison space. "I told you you should have spent more money buying property."

"I wonder what he did this time?" Moegi smirked.

Sakura smiled rolling her dice, "He probably was arrested by Mochi's relatives."

It was well known that the little hedgehog adored everyone in the team but Jazpeer. No one knew why, and Moegi had explained that he didn't like men. Oh well, maybe she could convince Mochi Jazpeer wasn't a bad guy, even though he had been to prison eleven times during the game.

"Aw," she handed over her money to Moegi. "I guess you did get something out of me. Now I have to go through Cally's gauntlet."

"It's not that bad," Cally watched Moegi's roll.

"Yes it was," Moegi shot her a long look. She sighed as she landed one of Sakura's spots, handing over the last of her money.

"Well, here we are," Moegi sighed, glancing at Jazpeer. "Two lousy broke people."

Cally frowned, "Well….this game just got boring. Ooh I have another if anyone wants to play!"

"Sure," Jazpeer nodded.

"Sounds good," Sakura affirmed.

"Yes please," Moegi nodded.

While the others placed the game back into its box Cally shuffled around in her box of games. They had survived the first awkward week of school, then the second, and the third. Today had been their first month together and Cally had declared a celebration. This had involved an almost failed batch of chocolate chip cookies, which Sakura had rescued at the last possible moment. She had had more culinary experience than the rest of them and in the end they were playing games, eating cookies, and drinking sodas.

"Its called UNO!" Cally plopped a rubber banded stack of cards down.

"What's that?" Jazpeer looked over at her.

"You mean you haven't heard of Uno either?!" Cally looked at him. "What was your childhood like?"

"Oh you know me," Jazpeer shrugged. "Boring."

"I love uno," Sakura smiled. "I haven't played in a long time. I used to do it with my aunt and uncle."

"My brother used to play it with me," Moegi replied.

"But this is five times better!" Cally held out a little machine. "This is Uno ATTACK!"

While Cally explained the rules, Moegi shuffled the deck, having been declared master shuffler after their previous game of Spoons.

"I'll do my best," Jazpeer nodded.

"Alright!" Cally beamed.

They played, chatting about Professor Zaff and Professor Sterling's end of the semester test they had announced and warned the students to pay attention in class so that they would be ready.

"This card is alright...right?" Jazpeer laid down his card.

"Yes! That's….the four plus," Cally's eyes widened. "On me!"

Sakura leaned forward and pushed the machine over to Cally. Her last time she had been lucky and no card had been thrown at her when she had pressed the button. Moegi grinned, finally Cally was getting a four plus. Cally held her breath as she pushed once, twice, three times without a reaction. She released her breath and pressed a fourth time. The machine whirled and spat out a dozen cards at her without warning.

"Oh noo," Cally picked up the cards mournfully.

"Oh," Jazpeer held up only one card. "Uno."

* * *

 **Hehe so a team fluff chapter while I work on figuring out the last about four or five chapters in this semester.**

 **Also on the Silver Eye form...just use the character profile that's still on my profile page, but add the team name, team member's names, semblances and weapons, brief personality and appearance. They will be fighting at the Vytal festival else I wouldn't ask for so much info :D**


	16. A History of Power

_Before the Great War, before the Councils and military, there were the Kings and Queens of the Four Kingdoms._

 _The most powerful of these Kings and Queens was Oz, King of Vale, and Morsphelu, Queen of Vytal._

 _He was as powerful as she was wise. Together they helped their kingdoms prosper in ways that had never been achieved before._

 _Slowly, as the years drifted by, the Queen of Vytal fell in love with the King of Vale. She loved his valor and strong willingness to help others. He seemed to care for her as well._

 _She was deceived._

 _While believing his motives to be true she showed him her greatest secret. The greatest secret in the world of Remnant._

 _The secret to the heart of Remnant._

 _Now it is only known as a myth, for Remnant's heart has already been cracked open._

 _As the legend goes…_

 _Once upon a time there was a fair Enchantress, who was ruler of a fine kingdom, with the key to a locked magical chest. She told her subjects that the man who convinced her to open the chest would become her husband. Men flocked daily to her palace, using every sort of method to persuade her to open the chest._

 _They said that the most valuable thing in the world was contained in that chest._

 _One day, a young Prince from a distant kingdom heard of her challenge. He wished to gain the greatest treasure in the world for himself. Disguising himself as a peasant he entered her kingdom and took service as a servant. There, he learned much about the Enchantress. What she liked and disliked and what won her admiration and what achieved her disapproval. For months he learned all he could about her._

 _Then he returned home and came back to the Enchantress as the Prince he truly was. She was surprised by his charm and how easily he conversed with her. How he avoided subjects that annoyed her and how knowledgeable he was on subjects that gained her interest._

 _In time the Enchantress grew to love this Prince._

 _The day she admitted this to herself was the day of her doom._

 _The wedding was beautiful. Both kingdoms rejoiced and the festivities lasted for days. On their wedding night, the Enchantress took the Prince down into the deepest vaults of her palace to the magical chest._

" _You have convinced me," she said to the Prince. "For that I will open this chest."_

 _She removed the key from the spellbound chain around her delicate neck._

 _But, as soon as the key was free, the Prince, unable to bear his secret anymore, told the Enchantress everything, how he had lived as servant among her household and how he had no love for her. Only that he wished to gain the greatest treasure in the world._

 _Dismayed and shocked, the Enchantress stood there motionless._

 _In one move the Prince snatched the key and opened the dismayed._

 _What he found the in chest dismayed him._

 _There glowing in the bottom was a glowing, red heart, thumping rhythmically in its velvet cloth._

 _The Enchantress was looking for someone worthy to give her heart to._

 _In a fit of rage, the Prince picked up the heart and crushed it beneath his boot. The glowing red pieces scattered across the floor._

 _The Prince escaped the Enchantress' wrath, fleeing to the borders of his kingdom._

 _But he had made a grave mistake._

 _He had destroyed the Enchantress' last link with humanity._

 _The Enchantress, sank herself into a long sleep, unwilling to let herself destroy herself and the world. The last act of the glowing pieces of her dying heart._

 _It is said someday she will rise and take her revenge on the Prince._

 _For she cannot now be stopped by her heart._

 _Isn't it funny how stories and legends come so close to the truth?_

 _The Queen of Vytal gave the heart of Vytal to the King of Vale._

 _He crushed it and threw the world into chaos._

 _Someday, the Enchantress will awaken and exact her revenge, and there is no heart to protect the world from her power._

 _And is she wrong?_

 _What is the difference between the Legend and the true Tale?_

 _Well, I'll let you decide._

* * *

 **I am closing my silver eyed character down. I think I've found my person...I get all these good vibes. To those of you whose character won't get chosen, change their eye color (and maybe semblance on request due to similar semblances) and they will be competing teams at the Vytal Tournament!**


	17. Chapter 15

"Pewter," Richard nudged his teammate.

"Hmm?" Pewter looked up, blinking slightly.

"I caught you," Richard looked triumphant.

"Did not," Pewter objected, scowling at Richard.

"Did too," Richard leaned on the table motioning to the table opposite. "You spent all of lunch looking at Miss Eucalyphta Magnolia."

"She prefers being called Cally," Pewter ran a hand over one of his horns.

"Aha!" Richard nudged Pewter, the faunas rolling his eyes. "You're on nickname terms now, huh? Does she get to call you that nickname I'm never allowed to mention again in or out of your presence?"

"No," Pewter glared at Richard, trying to ignore the fact how close Richard was to hitting the nail on the head.

He really did like Cally. She was so energetic and bubbly. Sweet too. Pewter rubbed fiercely at his horn, as if that would solve every problem in the world, including his girl problems.

"I suggest you go talk to her," Richard piped up, standing up. "While I go feed GDYH really fast."

Pewter opened his mouth to protest, but only an unrecognizable squeak came out. One Richard thankfully did not hear, since he was well on his way back to their dorm room to feed their Pom Pom Goldfish. Despite everyone else's efforts, the poor goldfish had been titled "Go Do Your Homework". Recently though, Richard had switched to calling it GDYH.

Pewter glanced over at Team Jasmine's table. Shaking his head he debated whether to get up and talk with her. While he was deciding, he tried distracting himself with Onyx and Robin's debate over a certain type of tactics Professor Zaff had introduced in the class.

When he had finally gathered the courage to go talk with her, she was gone to combat class. Pewter sighed and rubbed his horns again. He needed to get better at this or he would miss her completely.

* * *

Jazpeer bolted up in his bed, hitting his head on the bunk above. Rubbing his head, he picked up his books that had scattered at his sudden movement.

"What's wrong?" Moegi looked up.

"I forgot our Grimm Studies Paper at the library," Jazpeer looked up apologetically at Sakura. "Its due tomorrow and I don't want to take the chance on losing it by morning."

"Hurry," Cally frowned at their little clock. "It's almost closing time. Want one of us to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine," Jazpeer jumped around the room, pulling on his boots. "I'll be back in a minute."

Rushing out the door, he ran to the library. Thankfully, the paper was laying on the table, neatly stacked like he had left it earlier. Turning out the door, he nodded goodbye to the librarian closing up.

Suddenly, hands grabbed him and he was dragged beyond the lit sidewalks into the library's garden. The papers went flying floating to the ground like a white cloud. He struggled as Galena's teammates held him steady in front of her.

"Don't you want to face me like a Huntress?" Jazpeer glared at her.

"I was thinking about what Professor Zaff taught us," Galena smiled, running a long finger down his jawline. She laughed as he pulled his chin closer to his chest. "How sometimes, one has to use numbers and sneak attacks to succeed in a mission."

"He was talking about Grimm," Jazpeer tugged again.

"Aren't you just like one?" Galena asked wickedly. "Darkness is your semblance. Sounds like you're just the same as those monsters."

His eyes widened and the fight left him. Galena suddenly spun, kicking Jazpeer in the stomach. He doubled over, gasping, feeling his aura break in that one blow. He looked up fearfully at her.

"Shh," she picked up a little device off her foot, which was now fading from a vibrant red to a dull lifeless gray. "Got this off the Market."

She tossed the device into the bushes and smiled up at him, "Nice little gadget. They call them aura breakers. One blow, not even using my semblance, and bam! Your aura is useless until you can recharge. Which...we don't plan on letting that happen."

Jazpeer gulped, his eyes darting down to where his scroll rested easily in his shirt pocket. If only he could break away for a moment and grab it. Albino seemed to read his mind and grabbed the scroll first, tossing it into the bushes after the dead device.

"Can't have you calling your little friends," Lavender whispered in his ear.

Jazpeer's heart thumped against his chest and his breath caught in his chest. He turned his gaze back at Galena only to meet her fist. Pain burst along his jaw and he backed away in his captors' grasp. They tightened their hold and dragged him back. Navajo was next, two kicks in the back of his knees bringing him down. Grinding his teeth, Jazpeer kicked out as Galena approached him again.

"Aw, the monster fighting again?" she teased. "This will teach you to mess with us."

Jazpeer sagged, the fight once again leached out of him by her words. She smiled and the beating continued. He lost count of the blows delivered, only knowing the pain assaulting him. His back arched as one of their boots came into contact with his back. He was dropped to the stone path, surrounded by their kicking feet, their words ringing in his head. Wrapping his arms around his head, he tried to orient himself enough to fight back, but a few blows to the head pushed that thought out of his mind.

"Get away from him," A new voice said.

Jazpeer looked up, his head spinning as he blinked stars away from his eyes. He recognized the girl standing in the middle of the path, her staff stretched out. She was one of the other team's leaders….Team Cargo? He tried to clear the dark spots from his vision and stand.

"What are you going to do? Tell on us?" Galena smirked. "How will you know if you can't even see?"

Cloud slammed her staff onto the pavement, "You've seen me practice with my team, how would you rate my fighting skills?"

Footsteps and the sound of Jazpeer's name being called echoed into the garden. Galena hesitated, knowing if they started a fight, they would soon be matched evenly.

"We were just evening things up," Galena's smirk faded. "You can't prove anything. Lavender."

The girl stepped up, looking through a telescope into their dorm room. As soon as her three teammates touched her they vanished.

Cloud sighed, looking frustrated that they had decided not to fight. She guessed they didn't want to take a chance on getting caught themselves. The night watchman did his rounds very soon. Plus, it sounded like his team was looking for him. Walking over, she helped Jazpeer to his feet, activating her semblance so she didn't take a chance on hurting him more. The footsteps pounded right beside her.

"Oh no," Sakura rushed forward and took Jazpeer from Cloud. "What happened?"

"Bullies," Cloud replied, still helping to support him. "I heard them taunting him."

"Let's take him back to our room," Sakura took charge. "We can bandage him up there."

Moegi's eyes smoldered angrily, "It isn't right to beat someone up like this. We'll need to tell the Headmaster."

Cally gripped her hands together into fists, wishing she had her boomerang. "I know who they are. We should go make them pay for this."

Jazpeer shook his head, "No." He ignored the way the world spun as he did so. "That's just what they won't. If we just ignore them, they'll quite."

"But you were hurt!" Cally exclaimed.

"Hasn't been my first time," Jazpeer slurred the words, wincing as his bleeding lip throbbed.

"However," Cloud let Moegi help Sakura. "I do believe we should report this in." She strode over to the bushes, feeling around for the metal device. Picking it up, she showed the others. "An aura breaker is not an object to be allowed on campus."

"That's IT!" Cally bellowed. "We are going to bust Team Galena's heads in!"

"No," Jazpeer said firmly. "From returned violence stems only more violence. It would be a war and the Headmaster wouldn't be pleased."

"But…" Moegi protested, supporting Cally.

"We aren't starting a civil war in the school," Jazpeer tried to straighten up. "Ignore them. That's the worst punishment."

Sakura bit her lip, even she wanted to go break Galena's nose. From the looks of it, Galena hasn't hesitated to do the exact same thing to Jazpeer. She needed to get him to their room and tend to him.

"Promise me?" Jazpeer asked.

"Promise," Moegi sighed.

Cally looked disappointed and still angry but still nodded. "Promise."

Jazpeer glanced at the others. Cloud shrugged, holding up the device, "I'm still reporting this. My team had its own problems with Galena, but she learned to stay away."

Sakura moved them forward towards their dorm. "Promise. Now let's get you back before you faint."

"I won't faint," Jazpeer protested.

Once they got him back to their room, Sakura bustled about, cleaning Jazpeer's open cuts and putting a paste on his bruises. Cloud had accompanied them, to see if they needed any help. Seeing as how they didn't, she nodded at Jazpeer.

"Second monday of the month, the Team leaders have breakfast at eight in the lunchroom," Cloud said. "Next week is our second time. You might want to join us. Don't worry, Galena will never be invited."

"Thanks," Jazpeer winced as Sakura washed the cut above his eye. "I'll think about it."

Cloud nodded then left. Jazpeer sighed and laid down on Sakura's request. He closed his eyes, trying not to think of the pain.

 _Monster_

* * *

Lilith Achlys leaned back in the pilot seat of her single passenger aerocraft as Beacon faded into the distance. She had everything she needed and they had been none the wiser. Clicking a button on the dash, she began speaking.

"Day 33," she said. "At 1300 hours. Mission complete. There are several students of interest. As the press I was allowed almost everywhere. Everyone is still completely clueless about what is soon to transpire. I am heading back to the laboratory now, where I hope to see...sufficient progress on Doctor Autamick's work."

She paused, double checking her coordinates before continuing.

"One student in particular I believe will be of great interest. Jazpeer Aldenwood. He has...silver eyes. There is also something else about him…"

She trailed off, then pressed the button again, ending the recording.

"Something about him…" she repeated to herself.

* * *

 **This chapter is for a friend :D Who wanted to see Jazpeer hurt. *waves at friend***

 **Fun fact: The Queen of Vytal's name is based off of RWBY's every name has a connection to history, fiction, or fairy tale. Basically, Hypnos was the Greek God of Sleep. He had a son called Morpheus. I changed the name around for a girl and there we have it!**

 **Fun stuff...some ships introduced :D**


	18. Chapter 16

" _So," Rouge leaned against the brick wall. "I guess I never thought about this until the Teacher mentioned it….why do you want to become a Huntress?"_

" _Oh," Iris Archer lobbed a rock across the train tracks. "You'll laugh."_

" _No I won't," Rouge shook her head._

" _Well," Iris grinned suddenly. "Someday I want to meet the Big Bad. Like Salem in those stories. Maybe defeat him or her...maybe join their side. I'll see when I get there. I love the villains. They are so much more complex than heroes. People may forget a hero but no one forgets a villain. Think of all those examples in those boring history classes..the only time I'm interested is when they talk about Salem or Taurus...or Ali the Skewerer. Villains are the best."_

 _Rouge couldn't help her laugh, but she managed to sputter to a stop when she saw Iris was dead serious about this._

" _Would you really join the bad guys?" Rouge asked._

" _Maybe," Iris shrugged. "I don't know. Why do you want to be a Huntress?"_

" _I...don't know…" Rouge hesitated._

" _Rouge! Iris!" Sun Flores huffed as he ran up the tracks. "You need to get back or Principal Gershon will have your heads for dinner with a sauce of detention!"_

" _Race you back," Iris smirked._

 _Rouge nodded, "I'll wait for you there."_

" _Ha!" Iris snorted._

 _They took off at a run, flying past Sun on their way back to the school._

* * *

"It's great here guys!" Rouge leaned against a tree, holding up her scroll.

"You still should have stuck with us Haven students," Iris winked.

"Or Atlas," Sun commented softly. "I miss you guy's warm personalities. Gee, this place is cold. Both physically and mentally. Maybe I should have tried for Haven or Beacon."

"How's Villains 101?" Rouge grinned.

"Great," Iris beamed. "They don't even know I'm training to be one yet! How's freak killing freak 101?"

Rouge shrugged, "Not bad actually. There is another Snake faunas, Ghara, in my team."

"Cool!" Iris said excitedly. "Is he nice?"

"Yeah, kind of arrogant, but a good guy," Rouge shrugged. "Our leader, Cloud, isn't bad...she's my partner not a bad fighter. Not so strict on the rules, and believes in getting things done. Then there's Rojo. He was pretty quiet when we first met but he talk a lot more now. Seems to still be more comfortable with his dog though."

"His dog?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, his semblance is talking with the canines," Rouge replied. "My team is pretty awesome. I'm glad I'm with them for the four years."

"Are you staying out of trouble?" Sun asked.

"Sun," Rouge gave him a long look. "I'm skipping a Grimm Studies class right now."

"Well, it's the same old you," Sun sighed. "I see Beacon hasn't changed you."

"They don't stand a chance against our good ole Rouge," Iris pipped up.

"Well isn't Grimm Studies important?" Sun asked.

"She is teaching on Beowolfs," Rouge shrugged. "I think I know what I need to know on them."

"Well," Iris made a face. "I hate to do this, but I have to go. Combat class."

"Don't miss that," Rouge grinned. "Have fun."

"You too," Iris smiled. "Take care of yourself."

"I have a class," Sun waved. "Be careful!"

"Never," Rouge rolled her eyes. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Iris and Sun said in unison.

The scroll blinked and their faces were gone. Rouge looked up, and sighed. She wished she could trust people like she used to, like she trusted Iris and Sun. Before...everything happened that killed her innocence. She didn't know what was worse, naivety or knowledge.

* * *

 _Rouge approached Iris at graduation, smiling and hugging her best friend._

" _We did it!" Iris squealed._

" _Yes," Rouge smiled. "I figured it out, Iris."_

" _Figured out what?" Iris pulled back, smiling._

" _Why I want to be a huntress," Rouge answered._

" _Oh?" Iris looked interested._

" _I'm a freak to society," Rouge shrugged, flashing her fangs at no one in particular. "So are the Grimm. Guess there is no better job for a freak than to kill freaks."_

 _Iris looked thoughtful then smiled, "Good answer."_

" _So Haven," Rouge smiled. "Best place to become a villain?"_

" _Yeah, I think so," Iris nodded. "And Beacon's the best place to learn about fighting freaks?"_

 _Rouge nodded, "I hope you become the greatest villain ever."_

" _I hope you..." Iris hesitated then hugged Rouge again. "Find peace, get your revenge" she whispered in Rouge's ear._

 _Pulling back Iris nodded, "Make friends at Beacon, but don't replace me."_

" _Never," Rouge shook her head. "You're the best friend I've ever had. Sun too…"_

 _Sun grinned from where he was standing beside them, "Group hug?"_

" _Group hug!"_

* * *

Rouge hurried, making sure she wasn't late to Tactic's class. It was one of the three that she would never dare to miss. She needed to know everything there was to know from these three if she was ever going to succeed in her personal mission.

She hadn't admitted it to her friends or even really herself. She didn't trust Ghara. It felt awful not to trust someone that would have her back for four years, but she didn't. There was a feeling she had deep in the pit of her stomach. Something that reminded her of herself.

Shaking herself she walked into the Tactics class right on time. She could almost feel Cloud's aura gaze on her as she took her seat next to her partner. Like always Cloud said nothing. That's what Rouge liked about her, she had her own goals and recognized the others did too. She didn't question the way they went about achieving their goals, as long as they didn't endanger themselves.

Rouge glanced over at Team Jasmine. Cloud had told her what had happened last night. Jazpeer was sitting with one hand wrapped around his middle. Sakura still looked slightly unhappy, and kept handing her team leader ice packs. She knew what it felt like, what one thought after being bullied like that. Being called a monster was no joke. It could do strange things to a person.

Oh, that's right. She wasn't a person. She was a freak, born to fight freaks. It was like the old poet said. It takes a monster to kill a monster.

* * *

 **So I had a submitter ask for some more character development. I had planned for more, but I decided maybe a series of chapters where its backstory and character information. I may have chapters where there are two characters (if they don't have particularly exciting backstories) but I'll try to do a chapter for each character!**


	19. Chapter 17

Sometimes, running was the only way to solve all his problems. Richard took a break, taking a long swig from his water bottle. He enjoyed these morning runs. Running before the sun rose then sneaking back into bed before the others woke especially Onyx who was also an early riser. He then slept until Onyx had enough or thought they would be late to class. He grinned, she sure acted tough and actually was. But she was also very loyal and particular about her ways. He had a friend back home who was a genius.

" _Richard_ ," he would say. " _The only people who understand geniuses are people willing to listen...and other geniuses. You are one of those few people who are neither but still get us_."

Richard took another drink. Onyx was a genius and that's why she had so many people problems. Robin was just a regular guy, who liked to study. Pewter...Pewter was just a famous guy that didn't like being famous.

Robin knew about his secret morning runs. Why they were secret? He liked being alone. Having his thoughts disappear into blissful ignorance as he ran. Besides, though Robin didn't admit it, he didn't like getting up early as much as Richard didn't like waking up from his after run naps.

Richard frowned, looking up. He didn't have enough time for another round. Maybe he would go start his nap earlier today. That didn't sound half bad.

Walking quietly into the dorm room, Richard changed back into his pajamas, and collapsed on his bed. Soon he was sound asleep.

* * *

" _Get out of my way," Sid pushed past his younger brother._

" _But I was here first!" Richard protested._

" _Yeah yeah," Kyle shrugged, shoving past as well._

 _Richard sighed, wishing he were bigger. If he were, his brothers wouldn't disrespect him so much. Wouldn't push him around as if he were better than them._

 _That's when he started running. He excelled at track in school, entering several races. Soon he was faster than his brothers. Though he continued to remain on the slim side, he was stronger and quicker. But it wasn't enough. He had to be better than them in all ways, proving that he didn't need them to be his own person._

 _That was when he entered the training school in Vale. He had heard of a few of the students that were attending Beacon with him, but Signal was big and there was no chance of getting to know them there._

 _Then he was accepted into Beacon._

 _His brothers were already Huntsman but he was determined to become better than them. To make history and force them into the shadows for once in his life._

 _So yes, he bragged and carried on like he was already the best. But one had to stay positive to achieve the goals they wanted._

 _And he was going to be the best Huntsman in the entire family._

 _No problem._

* * *

 **So this last italic part is more of a dream so to speak. Also as I warned, short chapters on those who don't have enough backstory actually. I'll do individual chapters for the characters, some long some short.**


	20. Chapter 18

Jazpeer shook himself, splashing water on his face. He wanted to look alert at this breakfast. In fact, if his team hadn't insisted, he might have chickened out of this. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his backpack in case he didn't have time to come back before class. It wasn't a long walk to the lunchroom, in fact it was too short of a walk.

He glanced around as he walked through the double doors. Most of the tables had the benches stacked on top of them, except for one near the front.

"Just in time," Onyx looked up from her cup of tea as he approached.

Jazpeer smiled a little, "Thanks for inviting me."

"Yeah," Pine Bosn boomed, slapping Jazpeer on the back. "We needed another guy to even things out."

"Oh you held your own last time," Onyx replied.

"Well, maybe I did," Pine winked.

Cloud walked in, carrying a box of donuts. She waved to the others and sat it down on the table. Pouring herself a hot cup of coffee she joined the three at the table.

"How is everyone?" she asked, feeling the steam radiating off of her cup.

"I am doing well," Onyx nodded.

"Always doing great!" Pine half shouted enthusiastically.

"I'm fine," Jazpeer said.

"Here's breakfast," Cloud slid the box to the middle of the table. "What's our first topic of discussion?"

"Well...Pine pulled out a wrinkled and worn piece of paper. "We talked about team morale, tactics, end of the year project, and possible new members last time."

"Check off possible new members," Onyx said. "We aren't inviting Galena and Jazpeer is here."

"That should be one of this meeting's topics," Cloud said. "Not Jazpeer...Galena and her team."

A murmur of agreement rippled around the table. Jazpeer looked around uncomfortably, before taking a donut and dipping it in his coffee and swirling it around till it was the right amount of soggy. An odd habit he had picked up from his mother. She used to say that if someone ever figured out how to combine coffee and a donut she would make them millionaires. He would too.

"Galena and her team have rich parents standing behind them," Pine said. "The Headmaster can't expel them unless he wants a storm on his head and they are reasonably good students so the Professors have no reason to give for expelling them. Most of their bullying is done after school, and they never let it bleed into classes. You have to admit, they are smart about their cruelty."

"That doesn't mean we should stand for it," Onyx said. "They need to be expelled. The Headmaster shouldn't tolerate it because their rich parents could make his life hell."

"I have to agree with Onyx," Cloud said. "What do you say, Jazpeer? Your team has been affected the most."

Jazpeer hesitated, feeling all of their gazes on him. Well, maybe not Cloud's, but she was definitely listening closely.

"We should give them a chance," Jazpeer said after a moment, looking down to see he'd left his donut in the coffee for too long and it was floating around in his cup. "Like you said, they have rich parents. They probably aren't used to not getting their way. If we ignore them for a bit, they'll realize we aren't worth the trouble. Maybe they will even quit bullying. Everyone deserves a chance, even if they make a lot of mistakes."

The table went quiet, and Jazpeer took a drink of his donut infused coffee. Cloud spoke first, feeling for the donut box.

"Not the response I expected from a guy who they just beat the crap out of with an aura breaker," she shrugged, grabbing a jelly filled donut. "But you have a point. Still, they shouldn't get to pick on the younger ones. Nor do they have the right to downgrade faunas."

"No," Pine boomed, his flat nose flattening even further in disgust. "They think it's fun to pick on kids like my boy Nickle. Cloud taught them better, but he's still learning the ropes so to speak."

"I still say expel them and send them back with such a record they won't be able to get a decent job anywhere," Onyx muttered, taking a drink of her tea.

Jazpeer sighed, "Everyone wants a chance to turn around, even if they don't see it."

Onyx look up at him, "Wise words. But Beacon shouldn't tolerate bullies."

"That doesn't answer what we do," Cloud pointed out, trying to turn the conversation back that way."

Pine huffed a breath, taking a deep swig of his orange juice. "I'd say kick their butts, but I know what Onyx will say to that."

"We cannot act with violence against violence," Onyx quoted.

"Yeah," Pine huffed. "So...I guess the only choice is Jazpeer's suggestion. Ignore them. Maybe they'll turn around, maybe they won't. We make sure to protect our teammates and each other though, in case ignoring doesn't work."

"Sounds good," Cloud nodded. "Now…"

Jazpeer smiled a little, this was a good start, even if the others didn't seem to agree with him. Maybe these Team Leader's Breakfasts wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 **Team Breakfast before I forget! Now back to character chapters. I'll use these to propel us to the end of the semester and the end of the semester test Professor Zaff and Professor Sterling have planned O.O**


	21. Chapter 19

_Screams. Fire. Gunshots. Metal scraping against metal._

 _Rojo tripped as he scrambled out of bed. What was going on? He quickly dressed, grabbing his rifle as he bolted towards the door of his bedroom. Before he got there, he slid to a halt in front of his mirror. Smoke clouded the sky as several masked figures ran into the village, more coming by the minute._

 _The Red Fang._

 _Running out into the hall, he almost ran into his frightened mother. She clutched him close, not minding the weapon strapped to his back._

" _What is going on?" he asked._

" _I don't know," his mother's face was pale._

 _Rojo's father, Verde Blanc, picked up his rifle and headed to the door. "Stay here," he ordered._

* * *

Rye whined and nudged Rojo's arm as he sat motionless at the desk, staring at a blank sheet of paper. He never liked it when his master was in this frame of mind.

" _Can we take a walk after class?_ " Rye asked.

"I don't feel like it," Rojo answered, crossing his arms and scribbling something on the paper.

" _Not at all?_ " Rye bemoaned.

"No," Rojo said, erasing what he had just written. "Get one of the others to."

" _I don't want the others_." Rye replied. " _Are you alright?_ "

"Fine," Rojo sighed.

* * *

 _Gunshots ricocheted around the house, mowing down everything in its path. His father stood under a window, exchanging shots with the red fang members. Fire lit every building in town and the men tried to provide an escape for the woman and children. The bodies of Red Fang littered the ground in front of their house._

 _Rojo tried to help, but his father pushed him back shouting for him to protect his mother. They huddled together in the center of the house, trying to stay low._

 _To their horror, his father collapsed. They ran to his side, Rojo grabbing his rifle and taking his father's place._

" _Rojo," his father coughed. "Rojo."_

* * *

"Rojo."

He looked up surprised as Cloud leaned closer. He shook himself and realized he had erased a hole through the paper. Curse his absentmindedness.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm taking Rye for a walk, he's been whining at the door for a while," Cloud answered.

" _Won't you take me?"_ Rye pleaded.

"Alright," Rojo nodded. "Thanks."

Cloud nodded, "Sure."

* * *

" _Run for Vale. Your mother and I love you," his father coughed, blood splattering his lips._

 _Rojo looked down at his father's rifle. He wanted them to come with him, but his feet propelled him backwards towards the back door._

 _Like a coward, he ran that night._

 _But never again._

 _The Red Fang was going to pay for what they had done to his family, to his village._


	22. Chapter 20

_It hovered over her, eyes the color of dripping blood draining her of the ability to run. Saliva dripped from its lips as it roared, rushing forward to devour its prey._

 _Bewitched Sakura sat there speechless as it neared, panic filling her the closer it came. She couldn't move, locked in its trance. The Grimm leapt into the air, claws extended._

 _Suddenly, her animals surged forward. The mother bear grabbed her up and moved her away. Snarling, the mother wolf leapt into air to block the Grimm. Overhead the birds dive bombed the Grimm, grabbing its fur in their talons, pecking at its eyes and wolfish nostrils. Roaring it fell short, shaking off its attackers. It growled and snapped grabbing the mother wolf in its thick jaw. The mother wolf yelped as the Grimm threw her into air. With one swipe of its claw, the Grimm beheaded the mother wolf._

 _Sakura scrambled backwards a scream building in her throat. The mother wolf's body flopped to the ground, her head rolling on the green glass. A heartbroken, terrified scream pierced the air._

 _The animals surged forward: deer, mice, birds, and the mother bear. The Grimm roared, slashing and biting blindly as it fought off the protective creatures. Blood splattered the air and the sounds of ripping filled the air._

 _Sakura curled up in a ball, weeping for her lost pets. Tears stained her cheeks and sobs wracked her chest._

 _The Grimm roared, charging its remaining foe. The mother bear. It slashed with it dark claws, slashing the mother bear's side open. Angered the mother bear surged forward and bit the Grimm on the neck. The Grimm screamed and tried to tear away. Enraged that her little human cub had been threatened, the mother bear slashed her claws across the Grimm's throat. The Grimm collapsed, jerking in the spasms of death. Tottering through the gory remains of the battle, the mother bear curled up around her human cub._

 _Sakura sobbed, hugging her last animal friend close. Voices surrounded her, and the smell of smoke rose from the Grimm. When she looked up, her eyes were red._

* * *

Sakura lightly petted Naga, sitting on her bench. Naga, curled up and down her arm, enjoying the attention she was getting.

Ghara reclined against the table watching Sakura play with Naga. Was it wrong that he occasionally brought Naga over just to see her smile? It wasn't like she was interested him, and he wasn't interested in her...definitely. There were easier girls to woo.

Not that she wasn't pretty, especially her smile.

Who was he kidding? She only had eyes for his snake.

And smiles.

Ghara sighed and rubbed his face. The warning bell for class rang and he stood up. Sakura sighed, whispering one last thing to Naga. She stood up and handed Naga back to Ghara.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Naga is so personable."

"Y-yeah," Ghara flashed her a winning smile back. "You can hang out with her whenever. Just drop by. She loves you."

"Thanks," Sakura beamed, waving goodbye to Naga as she ran back to her team.

Ghara stood there for a moment grinning stupidly before shaking himself and joining his team. He tucked Naga back over his neck, rubbing the little corn snake on the head.

Did he mention how much he liked her smile?

* * *

" _Teach me to fight," Sakura begged. "I can't let the Grimm kill people like that one killed my pets. I can't let them kill anymore of my pets."_

 _Her parents exchanged looks between each other. They knew that this day was inevitable. They knew what they had to do. Her father stepped forward and clasped her shoulders, looking solemnly into her eyes._

" _We will teach you everything we know."_

* * *

 **Since ya'll have read most of this before in the trailer I decided to introduce a ship :D Its a bit one sided and denied right now, but hey. We have a long time :D**

 **Also I deleted the trailers since we are coming to the point where we are incorporating them into the story!**


	23. Chapter 21

" _Master Balderk," the woman called, hurrying to catch up. "I have a meeting at two scheduled here! You're supposed to do another commercial at four for the evening show!"_

 _Pewter did his best to avoid the wiry woman, his secretary, as he took the stairs two at a time. He wanted to be alone. There was a reason his parents had picked an ex-hunter to be his secretary. She kept up with him no matter how many steps he skipped or how fast he ran, she kept up with him. Whirling in his room he slammed the door shut and hurriedly locked it._

 _Well at least he had gotten away for a few moments. It wouldn't be long before his parents were banging on the door threatening to end every fun aspect of his life left. Like his Beacon entrance exams._

 _If he could get away to Beacon, they wouldn't allow secretaries or personal trainers or press...or parents._

 _If only he could get accepted._

" _Pewter Balderk!" his mother's shrill voice sounded at the door. "Come out this instant! You have a 'Relentless Bulwark' photo shoot in thirty minutes!"_

 _Pewter sighed, he best please his parents. Be their puppet for a few more weeks so he could get away._

* * *

"So as you can imagine, I was quite relieved when my teammates didn't seem to acknowledge my past," Pewter said. "But as one of your own."

Onyx nodded, "I thought I had recognized you somewhere."

"Wow, that was really...deep," Richard commented.

Robin elbowed his partner in the ribs, "Thank you for trusting us with…"

"Your most deep and dark past," Richard grunted, rubbing his side.

Robin kicked Richard in the shin, "Thanks for sharing, Pewter. Ignore Richard, he's an idiot."

"Am not!" Richard protested, moving away from Robin as he cradled his knee. "And that's a pretty painful word coming from one of the three geniuses of this group."

"Sorry Pewter, Richard's a pest," Robin corrected.

"Hey," Richard whined.

"And a baby," Robin added.

"I'm not a baby," Richard pouted.

"He is," Robin nodded.

"Stick that lip out further and a Goliath will step on it," Onyx commented wryly.

Richard pulled his lip in quickly. Robin snorted and picked up their history book. "I finished, your turn."

Richard sighed and took the book, "Study, study, study. Is that all we do? Can't we do something fun?"

"Maybe later," Robin shrugged. "School is priority right now."

Pewter smiled as he picked up his Grimm Studies project and examined it. Even though he had confirmed their knowledge that he was the Relentless Bulwark, they didn't seem to drool over his fame. He was just regular Pewter Balderk here, and that suited him fine. It had been weird at first to have himself to himself and not a dozen other people. He picked up a pencil and began working.


	24. Chapter 22

" _Faunas, faunas, faunas," the kids whirled around in a circle, taunting their victim._

 _The little boy cowered, trying to hide the tiny antler nubs sticking up out of his curly brown hair. Moegi sat on the swingset, watching curiously. They had been gone all summer and when they came back to school, Ash Twine had the nubs of a deer's antler, announcing to the world he was a faunas. The kids teased him relentlessly at lunch and now were back at it after school. He was looking miserable, and Moegi was beginning to believe that the other kids were wrong. It looked like Faunas' did have feelings._

" _Moegi?" a familiar voice drifted her way._

 _Her eyes widening she grabbed her backpack and hurried to the sidewalk were her older brother, Aoni, was standing. He frowned, watching the kids disperse as their parents or siblings arrived to bring them home. Ash was picking himself up and brushing off his clothes._

" _What was going on?" Aoni asked._

" _They were teasing Ash because of his antlers," Moegi said quietly._

 _Aoni frowned, but didn't say anything else on the walk home. They lived above their family's bakery, it was snug but warm and happy. Moegi ran up the backway into their apartment, hung up her backpack, then rushed back downstairs. The warm smell of fresh bread wrapped around her as she entered the bakery. Her father operated the stove, pulling out a fresh batch of dinner loaves._

" _Moe," he called out cheerfully as he slid the loaves off._

" _Papa," she smiled._

" _How was school today?" he asked, dusting the loaves with flour and placing them on a cooling rack._

 _Moegi hopped onto a bench and related the entire day to him, finishing her view on Jett's teasing._

" _Papa?"she asked. "Do Faunas have feelings?"_

" _What a question," he frowned and sat down the loaf he was dusting._

 _He walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a stern, but kind look as he took a deep breath._

" _Of course Faunas have feelings," he said firmly. "They are just like me and you, only with some cool additions. You shouldn't discriminate them like other people do."_

 _He pulled up a stool beside hers and stiffly sat down beside her. Slapping his hand on his right knee, he rolled his shoulders back._

" _Your Papa is getting to be an old man," he grimaced. "Now Moe, I have something to tell you. Your mother was a Faunas. She was a very good and kind woman, with many many feelings. She loved all of us very deeply."_

" _What kind of Faunas?" Moegi's big eyes widened._

" _A Koala," her father smiled. "She is who you got your sleepy attitude from."_

" _Tell me more about Mama," Moegi pleaded._

" _Tonight," her father stood up as the bell on the door clanged. "I have customers."_

* * *

 _Moegi grabbed her lunch tray and moved through the tables. She sat down at an almost empty one next to Ash Twine._

" _Hi," she smiled shyly._

 _His eyes widened and he glanced down at his lunch. Moegi picked up a piece of celery and munched on it quietly._

" _I'm Moegi," she said quietly._

" _I'm Ash," he looked up at last, a little smile on his face._


	25. Chapter 23

" _Faunas, faunas, faunas," the kids whirled around in a circle, taunting their victim._

 _The little boy cowered, trying to hide the tiny antler nubs sticking up out of his curly brown hair. Moegi sat on the swingset, watching curiously. They had been gone all summer and when they came back to school, Ash Twine had the nubs of a deer's antler, announcing to the world he was a faunas. The kids teased him relentlessly at lunch and now were back at it after school. He was looking miserable, and Moegi was beginning to believe that the other kids were wrong. It looked like Faunas' did have feelings._

" _Moegi?" a familiar voice drifted her way._

 _Her eyes widening she grabbed her backpack and hurried to the sidewalk were her older brother, Aoni, was standing. He frowned, watching the kids disperse as their parents or siblings arrived to bring them home. Ash was picking himself up and brushing off his clothes._

" _What was going on?" Aoni asked._

" _They were teasing Ash because of his antlers," Moegi said quietly._

 _Aoni frowned, but didn't say anything else on the walk home. They lived above their family's bakery, it was snug but warm and happy. Moegi ran up the backway into their apartment, hung up her backpack, then rushed back downstairs. The warm smell of fresh bread wrapped around her as she entered the bakery. Her father operated the stove, pulling out a fresh batch of dinner loaves._

" _Moe," he called out cheerfully as he slid the loaves off._

" _Papa," she smiled._

" _How was school today?" he asked, dusting the loaves with flour and placing them on a cooling rack._

 _Moegi hopped onto a bench and related the entire day to him, finishing her view on Jett's teasing._

" _Papa?"she asked. "Do Faunas have feelings?"_

" _What a question," he frowned and sat down the loaf he was dusting._

 _He walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a stern, but kind look as he took a deep breath._

" _Of course Faunas have feelings," he said firmly. "They are just like me and you, only with some cool additions. You shouldn't discriminate them like other people do."_

 _He pulled up a stool beside hers and stiffly sat down beside her. Slapping his hand on his right knee, he rolled his shoulders back._

" _Your Papa is getting to be an old man," he grimaced. "Now Moe, I have something to tell you. Your mother was a Faunas. She was a very good and kind woman, with many many feelings. She loved all of us very deeply."_

" _What kind of Faunas?" Moegi's big eyes widened._

" _A Koala," her father smiled. "She is who you got your sleepy attitude from."_

" _Tell me more about Mama," Moegi pleaded._

" _Tonight," her father stood up as the bell on the door clanged. "I have customers."_

* * *

 _Moegi grabbed her lunch tray and moved through the tables. She sat down at an almost empty one next to Ash Twine._

" _Hi," she smiled shyly._

 _His eyes widened and he glanced down at his lunch. Moegi picked up a piece of celery and munched on it quietly._

" _I'm Moegi," she said quietly._

" _I'm Ash," he looked up at last, a little smile on his face._


	26. Chapter 24

"So since you are in charge of our weekend," Richard stated. "I hope it's something better than the local chess tournament."

"Chess is a very intellectually stimulating game," Onyx protested.

"Oh it was fun," Richard shrugged. "I liked the little black piece that looked like a horse."

Pewter facepalmed, "That was a knight."

"Oh yes," Richard nodded. "That one guy took all of my knights. It was my first game too. I haven't played chess before that weekend."

"Maybe tell us beforehand," Onyx pointed out. "And your weekend could have been better."

"But Robin is going to make up for that," Richard said. "I didn't really mind the chess tournament."

"Well," Robin said. "I didn't have a place to take you that would take up the entire weekend. But we can spend tomorrow preparing for Professor Kesar's test."

"I suppose there aren't any chess tournaments going on?" Richard asked Onyx.

She shook her head, "Nope."

"Rats," Richard sighed. "But where are we going?"

"Coquelico Cafe," Robin answered. "My parent's cafe."

"Whoa," Richard glanced at his partner. "We are already to the point in teamship of meeting parents."

Robin rolled his eyes, "Just try to be on your best behavior, Richard."

"Why single me out?" Richard protested.

"Why?" Robin glanced at Onyx and Pewter who were quietly discussing their placing in the chess tournament.

"Point taken," Richard nodded.

"Point given," Robin smirked. "Here it is."

The team pushed through the doors of the corner cafe. There were a few customers still hanging around after the lunch rush, but not many.

"Welcome to…" a voice boomed. "Well as I live and breathe! Robin, my boy!"

Robin stepped forward giving an oof sound as his father embraced him in a bear hug. A woman ran out from the kitchen area.

"Robin!" she joined the hug.

The rest of Team Opera stood awkwardly as the family reunited. At last Robin was released and they were noticed.

"Is this your team?" his mother smiled.

"Yes."

Robin introduced them one by one. Soon they were at a table eating the Coquelico's famous mozzarella sticks and hot brown sandwiches. Robin's father, Phoenix, was discussing one of his stories from back when he and his wife, Honey, were Hunters.

"Dear," Honey placed her arm. "Let's hear about their lives now. It isn't every day Robin brings in his team."

"You're right," Phoenix smiled at his wife. "Tell us everything."

Robin smiled and glanced at his team. Richard had a mouth full of mozzarella stick and was grinning widely. Onyx was politely eating her sandwich and Pewter was listening intently. This was going to be a great afternoon.


	27. Chapter 25

Cally swung her arms as she walked decidedly to the soda machine. She bit her lip, trying to decide which flavor she wanted. She picked one and stepped away, accidently bumping into someone as she backed up.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized profusely, whirling around.

A boy looked up at her, seemingly focusing on her lips. She shook herself, clutching her soda in one hand and extending the other.

"Hi," Cally beamed. "I'm Eucalypta Magnolia, just call me Cally though. It's easier to remember."

He held up his scroll and tapped on it several times in alternating short and long taps. His scroll projected a screen, words rapidly popping up on it as if he was typing.

" _Hello, my name is Nickel,"_ he answered.

"Whoa!" Cally inspected the holographic screen. "That's neat. My dad's name is Nickel, haha!"

She watched as her words appeared on the screen. The boy, Nickel, read it and smirked. He typed back an answer.

" _I thought I was the only one, guess there are other Nickels out there."_

"Guess so," Cally piped, opening her soda.

" _Are you part of Team Jasmine?"_ he asked.

"Yep," Cally nodded, taking a sip. "I'm the E, for Energy!"

" _I see,"_ Nickel replied.

"So, why do you want to become a Hunter?" Cally asked inquisitive.

She hadn't seen someone like him before. If she guessed correctly he was deaf. Vaguely, she wondered how he could become a Hunter. She had seen him at classes before, but she didn't know he was deaf.

" _I want to do something useful,"_ Nickel typed. " _There aren't many jobs for the deaf, and I like adventure."_

"Oh I remember!" Cally blurted out. "Your semblance is sonar like vibration recognition!"

" _Yes,"_ Nickle nodded. " _Helps when one is trying to find Grim."_

"I guess so," Cally agreed enthusiastically.

" _Why do you want to be a Huntress?"_ he asked.

"Oh it's always been my dream," Cally replied. "My older brother, Hollis, is a Hunter and my older brother, Aster, is finishing his final year here. I guess it's sort of a family deal, but I want to be a Huntress for the fun and excitement. For the adrenaline rush and the thrill of the chase! For the unexpected and the life of the unknown!"

Her soda sloshed over the rim and onto her hand as she dramatically waved her arms to express her feelings about becoming a Huntress. Nickel smiled and hastily typed out an answer.

" _Sounds like you will make a wonderful Huntress. Good luck!"_

"You too!" Cally called, waving and spilling more of her soda.

" _Nice to meet you,"_ Nickel nodded.

"You too!" Cally smiled.

" _I'd better go,"_ he glanced over his shoulder _. "See you around."_

"Bye!"

* * *

 **Long wait, but five chapters :D now fanfiction can no longer prohibit your regular reviews!**

 **Cally didn't have a very big backstory (which is why her future is amazing) but I thought expressing why she wants to be a Huntress (and seeing my boy, Nickel) it would be a nice chapter.**

 **Speaking of my boy Nickel...**

 _"Sorry to interrupt. Some of you may wonder from my appearances why I use the Azure Morse code instead of just typing on my handy little holograph projection scroll. I've used the code ever since I was taught it when I was five, and to be honest I'm stubborn. Sure I can handle a keyboard fine, but tapping the code is faster for me. Wondering how I 'hear' lessons? My scroll hears them for me and types everything out. My semblance is kind of strange, but it helps, especially in combat class. I can send out signals and feel them coming back. They tell me things, like where a person is standing, or if a tree limb is falling from the sky and about to land on my head (true story). I can also produce quite strong vibrations as well as feeling them. Well I've taken up a lot of your time. Thank you for listening." ~ Nickel._

 **The more I play him the more I love him...hope its a good read folks!**


	28. Chapter 26

" _Here, take these, they wouldn't look for you there. Security is high. Maybe you can find your purpose there, Typhon."_

" _Thank you, uncle."_

" _May the gods be with you."_

 _Typhon Yamato gripped the Katana strapped to his side. His blue armor flashed in the firelight as did his amber eyes, which shone with determination. His uncle nodded, handing Typhon a handful of papers._

" _Your work is as fine as ever," Typhon examined the papers._

" _Thank you," his uncle nodded._

 _Typhon's white trousers rustled as he moved quickly across the room, shoving the papers into his satchel. Pulling on his silver and azure coat, he double checked his water canteen to make sure it was full. His uncle followed him to the door._

" _I'll cover your tracks," he said. "But I don't know how long I can hold them off."_

" _I'll take as much time as you can give me," Typhon answered._

" _That I can do," his uncle replied._

 _Typhon nodded, "Thank you."_

" _Of course," his uncle gripped his shoulders. "You were always my favorite, you know."_

 _Typhon smiled a little, "Thanks."_

" _Good luck," his uncle handed him a torch and opened the door._

" _I'll need it," Typhon answered._

 _With that he slipped out the door._

* * *

Ghara stared at the paper in front of him, before wadding it up and throwing it into the trash can. He shouldn't have grabbed it when they were in town for the weekend, but it looked like the only one. A Yamato Family's call for a bounty hunter, perfectly arranged as a little girl's missing kitten. You had to read between the lines to get the true message, one that bounty hunters knew. Sighing, he sat back in his chair. The others would be back soon, hopefully. He didn't like being alone anymore.

* * *

 **Sorry its so short. Theater performances keep me up and I'm dead tired. Hopefully another chapter soon!**


	29. Chapter 27

_Onyx stepped out of the car, gripping her suitcase in both hands. The policewoman placed her hand on her back and led her to the door. Her uncle, Jay, opened it and motioned them inside. Rain splattered on the ground as if the sky was bleeding. Onyx turned away from the window. She reached up and touched the bandage on her head. Her aunt Crystal and cousin Pearl entered the room, the latter clinging close to her mother. The policewoman and her uncle conversed for several long minutes before the former turned and left. Onyx cringed as the door slammed in time with a peal of thunder._

" _Come on, sweetie," Aunt Crystal held out her hand. "I'll show you to your room."_

" _You get to share a room with me," Pearl smiled._

 _Onyx tried to form a smile, but her attempts failed. She ducked her head, jumping as a bolt of lightning shattered the sky._

" _Jumpy little thing," her uncle commented. "Off to bed, you need it."_

 _Onyx gripped her suitcase tighter and nodded, following them into an adjoining room. They busied around her for several minutes, but after a while, each left, leaving her alone. She sat down on her bed, staring at her hands. She wanted life to go back to how it had been. She wanted her happy life back._

* * *

 **Boom!**

Onyx shivered and sipped her tea. Rain streaked down the windows and thunder crashed outside, bolt of lightning splitting the sky. She curled up tighter, taking another sip. The thunderstorm had unexpectedly come just a few minutes ago, waking her up from a sound sleep.

Footsteps pounded in the hall and she jumped as the door slammed open. Standing in the doorway was Richard, soaking wet and looking rather like a drowned rat. She glanced from his obvious running attire, to his bed, which was mounded up as if he was still underneath the covers. She was going to say something, but a huge boom made her jump. Onyx rubbed her aching head and glanced back at Richard, who was still frozen in the doorway.

"Come in," she said, less snappishly as she would have prefered.

Richard ran a hand through his wet hair, "Look, I can explain…"

"Get out of those wet things first," Onyx cringed as another thunderous clash shook the windows.

Richard disappeared, returning a few seconds later in his pajamas. He sat down by her bed on the desk chair, glancing at the others to make sure they were still asleep.

"Are you alright?" Richard asked, noticing Onyx's unusually jumpy self.

"I'll be fine," she clenched her mug. "Why did you lie to us?"

"I didn't lie," Richard squeaked. "I just didn't tell you…"

"That's not right," Onyx shook her head. "It's not right to hide things from your teammates. We are here for four years, we have to be able to trust each other."

Richard stared down at the ground, "I'm sorry."

Onyx opened her mouth to say something, but another peal of thunder stopped her. She shivered, glancing outside.

"Are you alright?" Richard looked concerned.

"No," she admitted. "I hate thunderstorms."

"Want some more tea?" Richard asked. "Or maybe another blanket?"

Onyx looked up and for the first time Richard didn't seem like the most annoying member of her team. She bit her lip, glancing down at her cup. In a second he was up and gone. Onyx shivered and looked away from their window. Richard returned in a few minutes with a fresh steaming cup and a soft looking blanket.

"Warm pumpkin spice," he said. "Just the way you like it. Also, Robin's fuzzy special blanket, perfect for comfort."

Onyx smiled as she exchanged the cups, "Thank you."

"Yeah," Richard smiled back. "That's what teammates are for."

* * *

 **Yay! Galena and Nickle will get a combo background chapter and then I'm debating one for Jazpeer. Then first semester tests :D YAY!**


	30. Chapter 28

"Miss Aberdeen, I hope you understand the damage you have done."

Galena reclined the in chair, propping her feet up on the principal's desk. He frowned and pushed them off. They landed with a thud against the carpeted floor. Pouting, Galena rolled her eyes. Just then the door burst open.

"You called us?" a man's voice rumbled threateningly.

"Oh my poor baby!" a high pitched woman's voice followed.

Galena smiled triumphantly at the principal before turning a woebegotten face to her mother, who smothered her with kisses and checked her for injuries. Her father shouted various threats at the principal.

"My daughter is a victim!" he rumbled.

"Sir, she broke a student's nose and gave him a black eye…"

"He hit me first!" Galena whimpered. "Plus he already had that black eye."

"Oh my poor baby!" Her mother cradled her gently.

"See!" her father said. "We were told that this was the best training school in Vale."

"We are!"

"Then I don't want this happening to my daughter again," her father pounded his fist on the desk. "Or I will make this school the least reputable and poorest."

The principal silenced and watched as the Aberdeen parents ushered their daughter out of the room. A woman stood by a boy, who had a black eye. The boy shot her a look.

"See," she whispered, only loud enough for him to hear. "I told you I'd do anything to get my parent's attention."

Winking at him, she walked away.

* * *

Nickel looked up confused as his father dropped him off at the side of the road. His father gave him a bag of clothes and a few bits of food. Nickel took it and blinked at his father.

"I'm sorry," his father said. "We can't feed…"

Nickel shook his head, he couldn't read his father's lips when he spoke that fast. Nickel looked confused when he saw tears in his father's eyes.

"You have the least chance…"

Nickel struggled to read his father's lips. He couldn't understand what was going on.

"I'm so sorry."

His father pulled him into a hug, before turning away. Nickel tried to follow, but his father shook his head and pushed him back. Even more confused, Nickel stared as his father jumped into their wagon and rode away. Realization dawned on him and he sank to his knees in the dust. He clutched the bag close, breathing in the familiar scent of home. Tears ran down his cheeks, as he stood and watched the dust cloud settle.

Family. What a joke. He was a disabled, so he was the one they would give up. He would prove them wrong, that he was worth something.

* * *

 **Jazpeer next I decided :D**


	31. Chapter 29

Sakura gasped and ducked under the war hammer swung over her head. She had underestimated the extent of his range. She rolled backwards and settled into a familiar stance, her katanas ready for his next attack. He started forward swinging his war hammer. She brought both blades up and blocked up, but the blow sent her skidding backwards. That gave her enough distance to fire a dust arrow. Flames licked at him, but his aura was well intact, and well her aura...wouldn't stand another blow.

 _Think quick_ , she said to herself, _warhammers are slow and brutish weapons. Katanas are light and quick._

With a rapid series of offensive strokes, she ran forward, hoping to close the space. It didn't work. With a heavy blow she fell backwards, her aura falling barely into the red. The buzzer sounded her defeat. Picking herself up, she sheathed her katanas, trying not to look as disappointed as she felt. She had hoped to last a bit longer. A gasp escaped her lips as the war hammer swung at her again and she barely ducked in time.

"Doruido!" Professor Sterling shouted, slamming his war hammer into the dirt. "Do you expect an enemy to give up just because your aura is in the red?"

"N-no no sir," she stammered, staggering backwards.

"Think girl!" he swung again. "You have to learn to outsmart bigger opponents!"

"I-i," she reached back to draw her katanas again, avoiding his blows.

"Your aura is in the red," Professor Sterling lectured. "You have no one. A fight is never fair! You must learn to use whatever advantages you have."

Sakura managed to draw them, blocking his next blow.

"What happens when you're in a fight with a Red Fang who's ten times your size?" Professor Sterling advanced aggressively. "Or when a Goliath decides to squash you into human jelly? What are you going to do? You're alone and pathetic! Learn to use your head, Doruido!"

Sakura staggered backwards again, her head swirling with thoughts that wouldn't stay still long enough for her to think fast. All she could think of was getting away. Suddenly, a flash behind Professor Sterling caught her eye. The professor turned just in time to block Jazpeer's sword.

"She'll have us," Jazpeer's eyes burned. "Her aura is depleted, leave her alone."

Professor Sterling's unimpressed look was clear as he threw Jazpeer backwards. He quickly rolled to his feet, edging in front of Sakura, keeping Professor Sterling's attention on him. It was his only strategy right now.

"Aldenwood, did I call you into the arena?" Professor Sterling asked.

"You did when you started attacking Sakura when she was in the red," Jazpeer gripped his sword.

"Like I said, an enemy will not stop just because you are in the red," Professor Sterling straightened. "Sakura Doruido has a disadvantage here. She is younger, smaller, and has less training that some of the students here. Although she is well trained, she is not ready for combat. You will not always be there for each other. You cannot count on friends. Report for detention after school, for interrupting a training lesson," Professor Sterling stated. "Next time, do not interrupt a fight next time."

"A fight is unpredictable and never fair," Jazpeer quoted.

Professor Sterling smirked, "Glad to hear you've been listening. That doesn't change my mind. Detention for a week."

* * *

" _Training simulation failed. Do you wish to begin again?_ "

Jazpeer wiped the thin sheen of sweat from his forehead with a rag, staring at the simulation robot. He pressed yes and stood ready. When he fought, he forgot things. Every inch of him was focused on the battle in front of him and not the ones all around. Ones that invaded his memories and reminded him everyday how different he was. No matter what he did, it never felt like he truly fit in, not even in his own team.

" _Training simulation completed. Do you wish to restart?_ "

"Hey."

Jazpeer jumped, turning around to find Cloud standing behind him, her staff in hand. He wiped his forehead again

"Hi," he nodded.

"Want a sparring partner?" she asked.

"Sure," Jazpeer replied.

They moved over to the sparring pad. Cloud cocked her head as if listening to his soft footsteps on the foam. She held her bo staff loosely, as if not ready to begin.

"So what was that in combat class?" she queried.

"What?" Jazpeer frowned, locking down emotionally.

"Come on," Cloud shrugged. "You defied the combat Professor. That's no small task and I can't even see the guy. Guess intimidation works on all senses."

"I don't want to talk about it," Jazpeer sighed. "Can't we just fight?"

"Yeah," Cloud shrugged. "As soon as you get that mess off your chest. I don't need my semblance to feel all those emotions on you."

Jazpeer heaved a heavy breath. "How would you know?"

"Plenty," she answered. "Start talking."

"I…" Jazpeer stammered. "Do you really want to know."

"Yes," Cloud said, softer than before.

"I couldn't protect my mother," Jazpeer gave up, seeing he was in a losing battle. "I didn't even know how bad the depression was. I didn't see how her meds kept increasing. I couldn't protect her from despair...I...I let her kill herself."

Cloud stood there silently and Jazpeer cursed himself for giving in so easily to her. Now he looked like the fool he was.

"It wasn't your fault, Jazpeer," Cloud said at last. "You can't blame yourself for her death."

"I wasn't even there when she jumped," Jazpeer gripped his sword. "The meds...she got off balance...and…"

Cloud put her staff down and walked over to Jazpeer. Reaching out she pulled him into a hug. He dropped his sword, collapsing into her embrace. Despite his fight for control, tears welled in his silver eyes.

"It wasn't your fault," Cloud repeated.

* * *

 **Tests won't be as bad as you guys thing :D Well maybe for History and Grim...but Tactics, Combat, and Semblance will be amazing**


	32. A History of Protection

_Before her doom, Vytal was the safest of all the Kingdoms. People would flock to her borders looking to escape the Grimm and terrors of the world. There, they would be protected, sheltered from the storm of chaos outside. No Grimm dared step foot into Vytal._

 _Why, you ask?_

 _At the very center of the city, stood a silver shard of dust, larger than any other dust crystal. It repulsed the Grimm, keeping the monsters far from the city._

 _In the beginning, some would chip off a small piece to carry with them as they traveled, but this was soon stopped._

 _But those who carried the tiny shards still began to exhibit different traits._

 _Silver eyes._

 _Unquenchable semblances._

 _The urge to protect others at the cost of their own lives sometimes._

 _They were called the silver-eyed warriors and became wanderers, drifting among kingdoms and fighting off Grimm daily. Even though the shards were eventually lost, the Silver-Eyed's children carried the same trait on._

 _Some say the Dust Crystal drove them to death, making them sacrifice themselves. Others say it brought peace to places it could not reach. But all agreed that the Silver Eyed people were protectors of the World of Remnant._

 _The Silver Dust Crystal sank into the deeps during the destruction of Vytal. No one knew where it disappeared to, or if it still exists._

 _When Vytal was destroyed, the surviving Silver-Eyed people scattered completely. The trait still passed on from parents to children, yet they grew scarce. Eventually, it was rare to see a Silver Eye._

 _Today, they are still driven to protect others._

 _But perhaps they will be called home, someday._

 _Someday…_

 _Soon._

* * *

 **Something to chew on while I'm gathering my thoughts and forcing them on paper :D**


	33. Chapter 30

"That could have gone better," Richard grimaced and shook himself.

"That was a hard test," Robin agreed.

"Hopefully Professor Zaff will be nicer," Richard said wistfully.

"Richie," Robin glanced at him. "He has us meeting him in this big field with our weapons. If that isn't a hint this is going to be hard...I don't know what is."

"Well, I'd rather fight than sit at a desk any day," Richard shrugged.

"Well I can agree with you," Robin shrugged. "Sometimes. Especially when I want to go gliding."

"Not when you want to research the Great Hibernen River," Richard made a face.

"It's a very interesting river," Robin protested.

"Yeah, yeah," Richard winked.

They hurried up to join Onyx and Pewter as they entered the field on the campus. Their eyes widened as they stared at the sight to behold in front of them. A tower, with a wall surrounding it, spiraled up into the sky, taking up the middle of the field. Made completely of wood, it was stronger than it looked with several defensive areas. Professors Zaff, Sterling, and Magenta stood in front of the tower's wall, the students gathering in front of them.

"Good afternoon students," Professor Zaff said courteously. "My fellow professors and I have devised a test that will use both your training in tactics, combat, and semblance at once. As you see, a tower has been constructed. One group of teams will defend the tower and the other group will attack it. Since there are five teams, one team will act as mercenaries and supply runners. You are not allowed to leave until one of the groups win. We will draw team names to determine who is defense, who is offense, and who will be the mercenaries."

Professor Sterling watched the students murmur in surprise. He rolled his eyes as Professor Magenta overexaggerated the drawing of the names.

"On Offense," Professor Magenta said. "Team Opera and...Team Persian!"

Pine Bosn whooped clapping Sorva Quartz on the back. Rose Everwitch smiled shyly at Nickel Gemini and her fellow teammates. Richard nodded enthusiastically, Robin joining in. Onyx and Pewter looked thoughtfully at the wooden structure, that would be as much their opponent as the Defense.

"On Defense," Professor Magenta continued pulling out two slips of paper. "Team Cargo...and Team Jasmine!"

Jazpeer and Sakura nodded at each other, though the former's eyes wandered to the last team who would act as mercenaries. Cally grinned, bouncing up and down, dragging Moegi along with her. Cloud nodded, determined to win this. Certainly very good grades were in store for the winners. Rouge and Ghara exchanged looks, looking forward to a good fight. Rojo patted Rye's head, glad to be fighting more with his trusted pet, even though he was getting closer with his teammates.

"Acting as Mercenaries," Magenta's eyes narrowed slightly. "Team Galena. Now your duties will be to fetch food and water for whichever side you chose."

All of team Galena smiled, nodding to confirm she understood.

* * *

 **Something to read while I work out the particulars :D ENJOY!**


	34. Chapter 31

Rouge laid down on the hardwood floor of the tower watching Cloud and Jazpeer discussing their plans. She glanced over at Ghara, who reclined playing with a twig of grass.

"I'm guessing we won't get any help from team Galena," Rouge sighed, running a hand through her silver hair.

"After what we've been through this semester?" Ghara chuckled. "No way. At least we got a square meal before we came out here, and there's water and a few snacks in the tower."

"At least," Rouge glanced out the cutout window in the tower. "I bet they supplied the other side with a nice hot dinner, just to provoke us."

"I don't think the other team is on their good side either," Ghara laced his fingers together under his head. "Cloud said Pine Bosn whooped them after they went after Nickel Gemini."

"Alright, so they'll sit back and watch us starve, freeze, and fight each other to the death," Rouge laughed.

"I don't think the Professors would like that," Ghara shrugged. "So they'll probably support whichever side has the least amount of people they dislike. Which probably isn't us."

"So the other side gets a nice hot dinner," Rouge repeated. "And we get….dried meat."

Cally, followed by Sakura and Moegi, bounded into the room. Rojo was the last in, Rye on his heels, sniffing around.

"Reporting back, Cap-it-tons!" Cally saluted.

Cloud just shook her head as Jazpeer returned the salute, the latter knowing Cally wouldn't move unless ordered to when she was playing soldier.

"At ease," Jazpeer smirked. "Report."

"All is well, it looks like they won't attack any time soon," Cally noted. "However, they may be waiting for cover of night."

"Thank you, Cally," Jazpeer nodded. "You may go."

Cally smirked and bounced away, grabbing Moegi by the arm and pulling her down the stairs again to return to their sentry duties.

"Your turn," Rojo yawned and stretched out, Rye crawling up beside him.

"See you," Ghara stood, walking down the steps.

The hours passed slowly and Rouge napped for most of it. Jazpeer took his watch with Cloud, letting the others sleep during the wee hours before dawn.

"Well," Rouge shrugged, stretching as she stepped out onto the wall with Jazpeer. "Looks like Team Galena was a big help."

"Looks like they are preparing," Jazpeer said quietly. "Have you seen Cloud?"

"Nope," Rouge leaned back. "I just got up."

"Alright," Jazpeer straightened. "I'll go find her."

* * *

Pine watched team Galena out of the corner of his eye. So far they had made alliances with him, but like they said in those history books, mercenaries couldn't be trusted.

"Alright," he nodded at Onyx. "So if I'm getting this right we attack the front gate and my boy Nickel goes around and destroy that wall?"

"That is the most logical plan," Onyx pointed at the sketch drawn of the tower. "All their attention will be on us, and Nickel's tremors can bring down that wall. We will have an opening and can storm the tower. Logically, they will hole up in the tower. However they all know Nickel's semblance and may be watching out for him. That's why we have Rose."

Rose winked from where she lay on the ground a few feet away, twisting daisies into a chain. Nickel sat there, draped with daisy chains and looking a little unimpressed. Pine looked over the detailed plan that Onyx had mostly come up with by herself. His tactics were to overpower the tower with the sheer strength of their forces, not counting on Galena and crew of course. Then Onyx had swept in with detailed elaborate attacks with plans from A to Z. All in all it confused him a bit, but he had caught on soon enough.

Pewter smiled, recognizing one of Onyx's games of chess threaded into the strategy. She never lost. Robin licked his finger and held it up.

"Nice wind," he commented. "I can get over the walls in no time."

"You will attack from the West," Onyx directed. "Along with Richard."

"I'll figure out some way over," Richard glanced over at the walls.

"I'll carry you," Robin grinned.

"I will attack from the East," Sorva smirked.

"Ready?" Pine asked.

"Ready," Onyx nodded solemnly.

* * *

"We may not win the Combat Professor's gold star," Galena said sarcastically. "But I bet we will impress Professor Zaff. Ever since we were caught, our team's been riding close to eviction from the school since our last few pranks. This will bring us back. You've got the plan?"

"Yes," the others nodded.

"Lavender, do the honors of taking the flag," Galena handed her a wooden pole.

"With pleasure."

* * *

" _So what are you doing again?_ " Nickel typed as they snuck around the south wall.

"Shh," Rose giggled and threw her daisy chain necklace over his head.

She touched him then backed away, nodded,

"You look just like me," she declared.

Nickel jumped, still not used to her swapping semblance. Rose transformed into him and ran off before he could type another word. He grimaced at the daisy chain, but left it on. As soon as he used his semblance, Rose's appearance would slip away into a pile of broken ice that would melt and disappear quickly. He needed to be in position.

"They are coming," Jazpeer said, running down the tower steps into the open ground between it and the wall. "Cloud, you ready?"

"I am," Cloud nodded.

"Moegi what are you doing?" Jazpeer asked.

"Tower guard," Moegi said mid-yawn. "They won't plant their flag without me knowing."

"Good," Jazpeer nodded. "Cally, you good?"

"MORE THAN!" Cally sprinted along the wall.

"Sakura?" Jazpeer turned to her.

"With you," she straightened her shoulders.

"Jazpeer says their on the move," Cloud instructed her team. "Rojo down with Rye on ground with me and Ghara with Rouge on the wall."

They all hurried to their posts.

Nickel did his best to do as instructed and sneak up without being heard. A funny command since he was deaf. Oh yes, tell the only person in the team that can't hear a thing to stay quiet when moving across a bunch of dead dry grass and leaves. Really funny.

He had gotten the message to move on his scroll, so he hoped he was doing the right thing.

Bending down next to the wall he placed his hands against it. He needed to be ready to run once the wood started to come down.

It didn't take someone with super sensitive senses to feel the tremor running through the ground. Cloud, ran towards the source, knowing already who was there.

On the north wall, Cally skipped around, grabbing the her yellow balls and supercharging them.

"TAKE THAT!" she shouted, throwing them amongst the crowd nearby, careful not to get to close to the walls.

Robin vaulted into the air, using the wind to propel himself and Richard over the wall. They landed just in time to be greeted by Rye and Rojo.

Another tremor shook the wall, this one bigger than the last. Sakura stumbled as she fired off an ice arrow.

Nickel ran as the wall crumbled after that last shake. As soon as the dust cleared he came back, ducking under Cloud's staff. Drawing his cutlass he jumped on the pile of rubble and faced her.

Lavender smirked as she teleported through the window of the tower without a problem. She managed a landing in front of the surprised Moegi. One blow and she was knocked down the stairs. Glancing up at the camera, Lavender smiled and planted Team Galena's self made flag in the stand, throwing Team Jasmine and Team Cargo's flag aside.

Everyone outside froze in surprise as Professor Sterling shouted for a cease fire from the speakers on the observation post he and the three other professors had situated themselves.

"Team Galena is the winner!"

"What?!"

* * *

 _The next morning…._

"We didn't see that coming," Pine snorted at their breakfast.

"No," Onyx sighed, crumbling her pastry as if to resemble her carefully laid plans.

"I guess we should have been giving them more attention," Cloud leaned back. "At least we know now never to underestimate them."

"I should have seen this coming," Onyx looked frustratedly at her pastry.

"I think we were more worried about each other," Jazpeer sighed. "Here's to trying harder next semester," he said, raising his mug of coffee.

The mugs clinked lightly against each other and the leaders went back to their breakfast.

* * *

 _Elsewhere in the World of Remnant…_

"I don't take orders on _how_ I find people. I do like to hear in what state you like your missing loved one back."

The head of the Yamato family, Current, leaned back in his chair, surveying the bounty hunter in front of him. The bounty hunter was tall, with silver hair falling over in a thin fringe over one eye. A red coat fell to his knees over a black shirt and pants, boots lacing up to his legs. He didn't look like much, but then, he had underestimated his own son.

"Alive or dead," Current Yamato said at last.

"Good," the bounty hunter smiled. "My two favorite words!"

The head of the Yamato family didn't look impressed, his mouth parting slightly to reveal his fangs.

"Now, bounty hunter…" he began.

"Oh no," the bounty hunter shook his head. "Since we are...business partners...you can call me Geppetto."

"Geppetto," Current hissed. "Go get my son."

"Of course," Geppetto smirked.

Geppetto stood up and walked out of the mansion, down the hallways and into the courtyard. Looking back he smiled. It was good to have a fresh, new job with the words...dead or alive.

* * *

 **Guys...we made it through the first semester! *cheers and donuts and coffee all around***

 **I kept up with the end of a volume extra scene...that last bit with Geppetto, the bounty hunter :D**

 **See you soon! Volume 2 will be out soon!**


	35. Chapter 32

"Oh no!"

Sakura Doruido bent over the scattered papers flying all over the hallway trying to pick them up. She had just gotten them all in order and ready to take down when this happened.

"I'm so sorry."

Ghara Mizuchi bent down next to her, catching a couple of papers mid flight. He hadn't seen her when he had rounded the corner at breakneck speed. Right now he was wishing he had obeyed hallway rules….no running. Then again, a perfect opportunity to become Sakura's knight in blue and white armor and pick up every paper for her….

"Hey, I've got this," Ghara motioned her back.

"It has to be in order," Sakura shook her head.

"I can sort papers," Ghara shot her a crooked grin. "Sit back, I've got this."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Totally sure," Ghara nodded confidently.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled.

Her smile was the kind of smile that made him want to dress up in a fancy suit and take her in a nice car around the city and to some fancy hotel. That didn't sound like such a fantasy after he started thinking about it long enough...Ghara shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"How's Naga?" Sakura asked, standing a little ways off watching him gather the papers.

"Oh, he's fine," Ghara shrugged, glancing up at her. "Curled up in the sun napping in my room."

"Good," Sakura fidgeted nervously.

She would rather be picking the papers up herself and avoid this awkward, no conversation staring at Ghara. It was even more uncomfortable since he was one of the cutest guy faunas she had seen, and also the one that was most likely not at all interested in her. She sighed, picking at her fingernails. It was most definitely a bad habit she shouldn't be picking up, but she was. Situations like this made it easy.

Ghara glanced up at Sakura as he tried to locate paper number fifty. She didn't seemed phased by his attempts at flirting. Somehow that made her even more attractive. He would up his game. Stuff like this knight in blue and white armor was a nice start.

* * *

"We are preparing for a test, Cally. Fourth Years get so many tests, especially during these last few months. But I don't mind if you come over. Do you guys mind?"

Aster Magnolia glanced at his teammates.

"I'm fine with it," Mika waved a hand and returned to her studying.

"Yeah," Baz shot Aster a long look. "I love having your really good looking baby sister over."

"Baz!" his twin sister, Raye, punched him. "Ignore him Aster, he's just kidding. Of course we are fine with Cally coming over."

"Yeah, Cally," Aster said, shooting Baz a death glare. "Come on over."

"Thanks!" Cally shouted over the scroll.

In a few minutes she was hanging upside down off of Aster's bed, flipping through a comic book. Mika was running through a test quiz with Aster, rewarding him with a kiss for every ten answers correct. Raye was preparing snacks for everyone, while Baz pretended to study as he was conversing with Cally.

"If you're ever late to one of Professor Amaranth's classes," Baz said. "Buy her cat a bag of treats. It won't get you out of trouble, but it'll lesson the disapproval."

"Really?" Cally swung back upright.

"Yeah," Baz replied, glancing slyly at Aster and winking at Cally. "You goin anywhere tonight, darling?"

"Actually…" Cally smirked.

"Baz!" Aster jumped him from behind.

They rolled a few feet, freezing at Cally's next words.

"...I already have a date for tonight."

"WHAT?!" Aster leapt to his feet.

"Yes," Cally primly closed the comic book and got to her feet. "Need to run! He'll be by soon."

"What a minute, Eucalyphta," Aster sprang to the door before she could slip out. "What do you mean you have a date?"

"Ooh full name," Baz winked over Aster shoulder and gave her a thumbs up.

"With Pewter," Cally giggled, snorting a little. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Tell me...about it later?" Aster looked agast. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I just did!" Cally took the opportunity and slipped out. "BYE!"

Aster stood there, mouth hanging open. Only at Baz's smart remark did he move again, to tackle his teammate.

* * *

 **Its short but what I had planned didn't make sense to fit into this chapter since its backstory so I'm giving it its own chapter :D**


	36. Chapter 33

**I should probably put trigger warnings for death...**

* * *

 _Several years ago..._

"Daddy...it hurts…"

"I know son, here drink this."

He leaned over his son, his hand shaking as he gave the child a drink of cool water. His brow twisted in worry and in pain that only a parent with a suffering child could feel. The little boy whimpered, shivering with cold.

"Daddy, I'm cold," the little boy's teeth chattered.

Quickly, the man grabbed the blankets and pulled them over his son. The chattering at last died down. The boy moaned, his eyes squeezing shut in pain. Stroking his son's sweaty forehead, the man sung softly, trying to turn the boy's mind away from the agony.

 _I see the moon, the moon sees me  
shining through the leaves of the old oak tree  
Oh, let the light that shines on me  
shine on the one I love._

 _Over the mountain, over the sea,_  
 _back where my heart is longing to be_  
 _Oh, let the light that shines on me_  
 _shine on the one I love._

 _I hear the lark, the lark hears me_  
 _singing from the leaves of the old oak tree_  
 _Oh, let the lark that sings to me_  
 _sing to the one I love,_

 _Over the mountains, over the sea_  
 _back where my heart is longing to be_  
 _Oh, let the lark that sings to me_  
 _sing to the one I love._

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"If I fall asleep...will I see mommy again?"

Terror leapt into the man's eyes and he caressed his son's cheek. Tears filled his eyes as he fought to steady his voice.

"You won't have to fall asleep that way, my little one," he took a shaky breath. "You'll get better...I promise."

"You never break your promises," the little boy smiled a little.

"I never do," the man shook his head.

The man squeezed his son's hand, worry filling his eyes as he noticed that the boy's face was paler and more drawn with pain. He got up briefly to mix medicine into a bowl of broth. Taking it over to the invalid's bed, he spoon fed half of the broth, before the boy turned away.

"You need to eat this," the man begged.

"It...hurts," his son whimpered.

"But it helps," the man offered another spoon. "Please...for me?"

The boy ate the rest of the broth obediently. Afterwards, his head flopped weakly onto the pillow. His father stroked his wet hair, singing another lullaby.

"Daddy!"

"What?" the man jumped.

"It hurts...so bad," his son struggled to breath, his eyes unfocusing. "Daddy…"

"No, no, no," the man begged as he looked helplessly around. "Stay with me. Look at me, son!"

The boy convulsed, pain lighting up every feature as he struggled in the grip of death. His father picked him up, holding him close as the last breath whispered from the frail body. Sobbing, the man rocked back and forth, clinging to the lifeless body of his son.

"No, no," he wept. "You're too young. Too young, just like your mother. Please don't leave me….please don't leave me."

The man laid the lifeless boy back on his bed, straightening his limbs and closing his staring eyes. Sobs wracked his chest as he bent over the still, white form.

"Please don't leave me…."

* * *

A fresh grave. Another marker. The man stared at the graves of his family. His wife, the girl he had loved since childhood, dead. The boy he had loved so much, especially after his mother's passing, gone.

He couldn't weep anymore. A dull ache settled in his chest. He stared at the sky, wondering what he had done to deserve this. What they had done to deserve this.

Anger built up in him. There was one man who could have fixed this. One man who could have saved them both, but he refused. Incurable, the man had cried.

He gritted his teeth and threw the shovel against the house. It wasn't a long trip into the town. A few yard and he was there. Yanking the door open he stormed inside.

"Where are you!" he screamed.

A woman at the front desk stared at him as he barged into the doctor's office. The doctor leapt to his feet, staring at the man.

"Mr. Coquelicot!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

The man moved his hand and the desk the doctor was sitting behind rose up and pinned him against the wall.

"You killed them!" the man shouted. "You wouldn't heal them! They died because of you!"

The doctor gasped for breath, staring into the eyes of a lunatic. Fear flashed in his eyes and he held his hands up.

"Geppetto, listen to me. There is no cure. Not here, not in the big cities with the fancy hospitals. Its incurable, most likely a genetic disease," the doctor reasoned.

"They were the only things I loved in my life!" Geppetto Coquelicot pressed the desk harder, without moving a step. "You took them away! You killed them! He was only a little boy! Do you know how much pain he was in when he died?!"

"I'm so sorry Geppetto…" the doctor coughed.

"You'll know pain," Geppetto's eyes lit with an unholy fire. "You'll know death. Unfortunately, you will never know what it's like to have your loved ones dying and you are helpless because the man with the cure refuses to help."

"There is no cure!" the doctor wheezed.

"Enough of your lies!" Geppetto shouted.

The desk pressed harder and harder, and the doctor began to turn blue. Flicking a finger, the man watched as a scalpel from the doctor's kit danced across the room, landing on the desk in front of the doctor's face. The next moment, it had imbedded itself into the doctor's head.

Geppetto stood there, releasing the table. His breaths came short and he looked a bit tired. But the fire remained in his eyes. Satisfied he watched the blood dripping down the doctor, from where he stood, pinned to the wall by the knife. Something in that made the ache in his chest fade a bit.

Turning, he ran from the doctor's office, passing the screaming woman at the front desk. He ran out onto the street, then bolted for the woods. The madness in his eyes didn't die, nor would it ever.

* * *

 **Gosh...I was not prepared for Geppetto's backstory...btw...do you guys know who Geppetto is? He is, like the RWBY Universe, based off a fictional character in our world.**


	37. Chapter 34

" _So," Cally looked around after team Galena had been announced winner. "Guess we are done. I totally had the upper hand."_

" _I guess you did," Pewter admitted shyly._

 _What he didn't admit was how his insides were rising up in his throat and threatening to choke him with nervousness. The wind was catching her hair in just the right way, and her light green eyes were bright, reflecting the yellow rays of the sun. She seemed to be staring right into his soul, and he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Powerless._

" _So…" Cally said slowly. "I guess we better be getting back to our teams."_

" _I guess," Pewter gulped, not moving._

 _She gave him a long look and he felt his knees weakening by the second. He needed to do something before he melted into a puddle._

" _There….there's this cafe...in t-town," he stammered._

" _Ooh," Cally grinned. "Is it any good?"_

" _Lots," Pewter forced his voice to remain steady. "I was hoping that...that."_

" _I'd love to go," Cally grinned. "What's it called?"_

" _Coquelico Cafe," Pewter answered, finding that facts were easier to say._

" _Cool, when do you want to go?" Cally suddenly blushed. "You were asking me to go with you….right?"_

" _Y-yeah," Pewter nodded._

 _Cally's confident grin returned, "Awesome."_

" _When is it possible to go?" Pewter asked._

" _Well I'm all busy this week," Cally noted. "Team stuff. But I can next week. Wednesday?"_

" _Sounds good," Pewter smiled crookedly._

" _I'll see you then!" Cally said, before hopping off the wall to rejoin her team._

* * *

"You'll be fine, man," Richard waved dismissively at Pewter. "The shirt is nice, but not professional looking. Pants are informal but not homeless looking. Shoes are regular guy shoes. You look great for a first time date."

"But it has to be perfect," Pewter protested. "Not...great….family's motto is 'First of all, Perfection' and I believe it."

Richard stared at him, "Your childhood sounds awful...and I don't think you really believe that."

"Oh?" Pewter returned the stare.

"You hesitated before you said you believed in it," Richard stabbed a pencil through air in Pewter's general direction.

"You need to quit watching so many tv shows on your scroll," Pewter scowled, turning to Onyx. "You won't kid around," Pewter addressed her. "Does this look perfect for the first date?"

Onyx turned from her book, quietly observing Pewter. "I am not an expert on the matters of love or dating," she began. "But your apparel is logical and flattering."

"Thank you…" Pewter took a deep breath.

"Don't listen to them," Robin patted Pewter's shoulder, handing him his jacket. "You look perfect. Cally will love this. I bet you two will find a lot in common," Robin said encouragingly. "Also….if you catch my parent's snooping, don't be afraid to wave them away."

Pewter nodded, "Thanks."

"Yeah," Robin nodded.

Sucking in another deep breath, as if that could chase away the butterflies in his stomach, Pewter walked out the door.

* * *

 _(One week ago...)_

Geppetto sawed furiously, severing the hair from the dead woman's head. As soon as he had enough he glued it together, making a full wig, ignoring the rotting body in the corner of his cabin. Tenderly, he carried it over to a puppet, gingerly glueing it to the puppet's head. Stepping back, he caressed the hair, running his fingers over the smoothed wood. The puppet's brilliant glass blue eyes stared unblinkingly at him. Geppetto reached out, touching the homemade dress.

"My beautiful wife," Geppetto whispered, eyes gleaming with an unholy light. "My dear Marion."

He bowed gracefully and the puppet woman curtseyed. With a smile on his face he turned to an old, rickety piano. There on the bench sat a life size puppet of his son.

"Play for us, Ette!" he called merrily.

Immediately, the little boy puppet began to play the out of tune piano. Geppetto and the woman puppet began to swirl across the floor, dancing elegantly. For a moment, there was only the music and the dancing. Then Geppetto stepped back, motioning to the woman puppet to stand by the piano.

"Sing, Marion," he begged. "Like you used to."

The puppet just stood there gazing out at the world with her unmoving glass eyes. Geppetto shook his head, the madness springing into his eyes.

"Sing!" he ordered.

Still, the puppet did not move, unable to fulfill his request. Rage burst into Geppetto's features and threw the puppet across the room. Running a hand through his hair, Geppetto licked his dry lips.

"Say something, Ette, my boy," he pleaded. "Say something."

The little boy puppet sat there, still playing the lively jog from earlier. Soon, he joined the puppet of his mother, thrown against the wall. Geppetto sank to his knees, twisting his hands together and mumbling incoherently. He didn't hear the knocking at his door, or the boot crashing into it, breaking the lock and flinging the door open. Only when the man's footsteps landed nearby, did Geppetto look up.

"Geppetto Coquelicot?" A man's deep baritone rumbled.

"I can kill you without even touching you," Geppetto smiled sickly, looking up at the man...no faunas.

"I don't think you will," the man replied.

"Why's that?" Geppetto sneered.

"Because, my master has a job for you...a retrieval," the man stated.

A dangerous fire lit in Geppetto's eyes, "Oh?"

"Just the kind of retrieval your kind likes," the man said.

"What is my kind, messenger?" Geppetto flashed him a white toothed smile.

"Bounty hunting," the man didn't look away.

Geppetto surveyed him for a few moments. "I'll pack my bags," he said after a minute.

* * *

 **Fun fact: Geppetto's wife and son's names together are Marionette, which is a type of puppet :D**


	38. Chapter 35

He was going to do it. It had been seven months, three weeks, and two days since their fated meeting in the lunchroom. Actually she had been more interested in meeting his snake...but details were not important.

Ghara buttoned up his coat and smoothed his hair down. At first he had decided not to take Naga, lest the little well-meaning snake steal the scene, but then he had reconsidered. The snake had started it all and would likely be bonus points instead of a distraction. Using the ribbon he had borrowed from Rouge, without her knowledge of course, he tied a knot and slipped a piece of paper into it before doing his best with a bow around Naga's body. The snake, refusing to being bedecked with the ribbon, easily squirmed out of it.

"Not now," Ghara pleaded, stringing the bow onto Naga again.

She would be passing by any minute and he only had a few minutes before the next class. Hanging Naga on his neck, Ghara smiled brightly as Sakura rounded the corner.

"Hello," Ghara leaned against the tree by the sidewalk.

"Hi," Sakura waved.

"Do you have a minute?" Ghara tried to ignore the bead of sweat running down the side of his forehead.

"Just a moment," Sakura watched the others walk past as she approached Ghara. "It's not long before class you know."

"Yeah," Ghara smiled lopsided.

"Did you want to say anything?" Sakura looked up at him.

"Uh well...about...about t-that," Ghara ran a hand through his hair.

Nervous? Was he nervous? Him of all people nervous over a girl. He had spoken and flirted with hundreds of girls. He had defied death and stared at misery down the length of his katana. Why now was he so nervous?

"Yes?" Sakura asked, a smile forming on her lips.

Those beautiful red lips...Ghara shook himself. He needed to gather his thoughts. Give her Naga and let the snake do the talking. He smiled and reached up to get Naga.

His hand closed around thin air. Ghara felt around his neck desperately searching for Naga. Where was his snake? The key to his plans! Sakura's light giggle made him look up.

"I think Naga is up there," she pointed up at a tree branch, where Naga was sunning himself.

Ghara muttered something under his breath and reached up trying to pick Naga up. He couldn't do this without Naga.

"Its class time," Sakura said apologetically. "You can tell me after if you'd like!"

Ghara sighed as Sakura ran off. There went the girl, his opportunity, and the courage to approach her about his feelings. He glared up at Naga, who stared at him unblinkingly and unimpressed.

"Next time you can stay home," he muttered.

* * *

He was going to do it today. It had been exactly eight months since their fated meeting in the lunchroom.

This time Ghara wasn't going to depend on 'I would rather sunbathe than help my owner' Naga. He was going to tell her face to face. Clearing his throat, he rubbed his hands nervously up and down the sides of his legs. She would be coming in for lunch soon and he was ready to discuss his feelings over the slices of ham, potatoes, and something suspicious looking that they called gravy. Maybe it wasn't the most romantic of ideas, but his budget didn't exactly include a private wine and dine on some rooftop with a musician and butler.

That's what she deserved. Over the months he had noticed how kind and caring she was, seen how she had slowly come out of her shell. She liked trying new things. So perfect and sometimes it seemed, unattainable.

Ghara jerked himself out of his thoughts as the lunchroom door opened. Sakura stepped through, discussing a paper with her partner, Jazpeer. The latter Ghara had already determined to be in a friendship with Sakura, but nothing more, thankfully. Ghara didn't want a competition on his hands, especially when it was obvious who would win. Him.

"Sakura!" he waved at her with one hand, balancing his tray on the other.

"Hello Ghara," Sakura smiled, waving back.

She left the paper with Jazpeer and walked towards him. Straightening his shoulders, Ghara flashed her a winning smile. He had put extra effort into his appearance that morning, even to the point of wearing a shirt of a dark blue to accent his white coat. His team had noticed, Rouge commenting on how they didn't even know he owned shirts.

"How are you today?" Sakura asked.

"Same as ever," Ghara smiled.

"I'm glad," Sakura nodded. "Is there something you needed?"

"Mind if we eat lunch together?" Ghara asked.

"What about our teams?" Sakura queried.

"It's just one lunch," Ghara pointed out.

"True," Sakura nodded.

Sakura slid onto the bench, Ghara taking the seat beside her. He gathered his thoughts together, getting ready to reveal his feelings.

"How are you doing in classes?" Sakura asked.

"Good, good," Ghara said distractedly. "Sakura...I…"

"Yes?" Sakura looked up at him.

He stammered, her big teal eyes and soft features tying his tongue in knots.

"I…" he cleared his throat, ready to tell her.

A flash of movement caught his eye and instinctively he turned towards it. A plate, complete with mashed potatoes and gravy smashed into his face.

"Oh no!" Sakura jumped up.

Across the way Cally was flinging food at Sorva Quartz. They both had froze when the plate had hit Ghara.

There was no way he could talk to Sakura with a plate of food all over him. There was only one option left. Postpone the announcement and take his revenge.

* * *

He had to do it. It had been eight months, three weeks, and five days. The day was perfect, with just the right amount of wind and sunshine.

After his many failed attempts he wasn't going to allow today to be messed up. Rouge had helpfully suggested that if fate had gotten in the way this many times, maybe it was a sign. Ghara refused to believe it.

This time was near perfection. Sakura had agreed to walk with him back to the dorms. He straightened, smiling at Sakura.

"Sakura," he started.

"Yes?" Sakura looked up from her explanation of the Grimm Studies paper due in two days.

"I," Ghara licked his lips. "I like you."

"I like you too," Sakura looked puzzled.

"No," Ghara shook his head. "I mean...I like like you."

Sakura looked surprised, her mouth forming a perfect O. She started to say something, but the words didn't come out.

"It's alright if you don't like me back that way…" Ghara began.

"I…" Sakura began.

"LOOK OUT!"

Ghara turned around just as Richard and Robin sailed around the corner, Robin's glider zoomed over, Robin barely dodging. However the wing of the glider caught Ghara's coat. At that moment, not realizing Ghara was hooked, Robin caught the wind and pushed it, sending all three soaring up over the buildings. Sakura looked up frightened as Ghara sailed away, unsure what to do. After waiting a few minutes, Sakura turned and walked on to her dorm.

* * *

 **I wonder what Sakura would have said if Ghara hadn't...flown away...**

 **Going to see RWBY Volume Five soon! I'm sure to come back with lots of ideas :D**


	39. Chapter 36

Ghara walked up the stairs, miserably. Richard had decided that the Garden Pool was the safest place to drop Ghara, without consulting Robin on a proper landing. He was drenched, and probably still had the ensnaring roots of the water lilies. He had ditched his coat, preferring the sharp sting of the wind against his cold wet body than the slimy wet piece of fabric he had once called a coat. Too bad he couldn't ditch his trousers too. He laughed despite his misery, wondering what the repercussions of that would have been. He had also left his boots on, despite the very loud and obnoxious squeak squeak and slosh slosh of soggy leather.

He was humiliated. He didn't even want to go talk with Sakura. She would probably laugh at him. Heck, he would laugh at him. What a pathetic excuse for a Faunas, he couldn't even tell the girl he liked that he liked her and hear the answer.

He spat out a piece of water lily that had somehow reached the inside of his mouth, his forked tongue snapping like a whip in aggravation. If he was lucky, all his teammates would be out. Especially Rouge, he couldn't stand a biting comment.

Reaching the last level he started down the hall. All he wanted was a hot shower and a nap. Pushing open the door after he swiped his scroll by the lock, he stepped inside.

He froze, staring in frozen horror at his bed.

There, Sakura sat cross-legged, rubbing Naga lovingly, on his bed. He stammered, running one hand through his wet navy blue hair.

"I...I...how'd you get in here?" he muttered something unintelligible about his current appearance.

"Rouge let me in," Sakura smiled up at him. "Ghara, I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" Ghara's shoulders slumped.

This was probably a well deserved rejection. She wouldn't have come here personally to give good news. She was smiling so she wouldn't hurt his feelings. This was all a mistake.

"I…" Sakura trailed off, before stating firmly. "I really like you too!"

Ghara stared at her with unveiled amazement, his mouth hanging open quite comically.

"We should go on a date!" Sakura declared.

She flushed bright red, covering her face with her hands, Naga twisted around her arm, staring puzzled at the two of them, both blushing a deep red. Sakura was the first to speak after a long interval of silence.

"That was too bold, I'm sorry," Sakura twisted her hands together.

"No," Ghara gave her a lopsided grin. "Maybe since you asked me, I won't have such bad luck."

They both laughed.

* * *

 _(One week later...)_

"This is so cool!" Sakura squealed, running around the shop, dragging Ghara along with her.

He had brought her to Vale's Vintage Music Emporium. They had wide ranges of music and two whole walls dedicated to listening booths. This day had been perfect. They had spent class time together before going out for ice cream, then Ghara had taken her to this little piece of heaven on earth store.

"Listen to this one," she urged, standing on her tiptoes to place the headphones on his head.

Ghara smiled as he listened, "Yeah, this one's great. If you like him then try this."

He switched the track for her and Sakura smiled widely. Yes she really liked this. She bounced her shoulders to the beat, swaying to the music. Ghara smirked and watched her. The speaker cracked as it came on.

"Ghara Mizuchi, please come to the front," a voice called over the speaker.

"Hang on," he told Sakura.

Quickly walking up, he wondered if he had left his card up there when paying for a album for Sakura. He patted the pockets of his coat, wondering where it was. His scroll was missing too and he remembered he had left it at the listening booth. Oh well.

Ghara skidded to a stop at the front of the store. The checkout lady was slumped over the register, a trail of blood running down keys. Immediately on alert, he wished he had his scroll, so he could call for his weapon.

"Good evening, Typhon Yamato, a man stepped into view. "We meet for the first time," he waved a gloved hand. "And I'm afraid it will be the last. For you anyway."

"Who are you?" Ghara said, startled at the use of his real name.

"The Puppeteer," the man bowed. "Otherwise known as the very plain and simple, Geppetto. Your father sent me to retrieve you. Always the rebellious one, aren't you, Typhon?"

"You don't have the right to call me that," Ghara snarled.

"Oh yes," Geppetto looked puzzled. "You call yourself...Ghara Mizuchi now? Is that right?"

"Leave me alone," Ghara warned.

Geppetto leaned against a table, stacked with cds, "Afraid I can't, Yamato."

Suddenly the table lunged forward, speeding towards Ghara. Leaping out of the way, Ghara sped towards the shop's aquarium he had spotted while they had been talking.

"What the heck?" Ghara looked behind him.

The table was running at him. That Geppetto whatever guy wasn't moving a muscle, just watching him with a slightly amused look on his face. Ghara sped up. This was messed up. Suddenly the table stopped, and Geppetto appeared agreed of him.

"Let me kill you quietly," Geppetto smiled, drawing a pair of scissors from a belt at his side.

"With those?" Ghara quipped, hoping to distract this apparent bounty hunter.

"It's a start," Geppetto's eyes lit dangerously.

The tip of the blades of the scissors bent and detached from the handle, flinging across the room at Ghara. The intended victim ducked, the weapon digging into the table. Geppetto ground his teeth, jerking his wrist slightly. The weapon quickly reattached and Ghara realized the blades and handle were connected with a thin, but unbreakable, string of wire. Cursing, Ghara let his gaze shift to the aquarium again. This bounty hunter's weapon was like a Grimm Lancer's stinger. He needed his katana now more than ever, if only he had his scroll!

"Ghara!"

He looked up, worry flickering across his face before he quickly masked it. Sakura could handle herself. To his immense relief, she held his scroll. Geppetto whirled around and Ghara used the momentary distraction to whirl behind the table and knock the aquarium off its base. It was no easy task, but he managed to tip it over. Water spilled onto the ground.

At that time Geppetto had recovered, sending the animated table after Sakura, he nimbly avoided its attacks. The almost two full semesters of training had served her well. Ghara could still remember when she was the shy, animal loving little girl. Now he knew she was a devil with her katana bow and very light on her feet.

Eight pools of water gathered around his feet and Ghara focused on the puddles closest to Geppetto, who was advancing quickly. Serpentine heads reared from the water hissing angrily. Startled, Geppetto fell back slightly. Leaping out of the puddles, Ghara bolted to Sakura. She was still running from the table, searching for any kind of weapon besides vintage cds.

"Here," she tossed him his scroll. "I've already called mine, it should be here any minute."

"Thanks," Ghara grabbed his scroll.

Suddenly, both scrolls were ripped from their hands. Ghara stared as they flew into the air before crashing heavily to the ground. Sakura gasped as they broke in half. Geppetto waved a hand non-committedly. Ghara straightened, flashing Geppetto a smile.

"Too late," he shrugged. "Our weapons are on the way."

Fortunately, he had entered the code at the last possible second before Geppetto had ripped the scrolls from them.

"Too late for you," Geppetto's table shoved them forward. "I must say, nobody warned me about your semblance. It's quite dull, you took after your father."

"You underestimate us," Ghara stumbled slightly.

He nodded slightly at Sakura. She nodded back solemnly. Ever since that crash in the front that had lured her to the front she had been confused. What did this man want and why did he seem to be familiar with Ghara? Why was he trying to kill them? Or if he wasn't trying to kill them, capture or hurt them. It didn't make sense. But what did make sense was that they needed to get out of her and get help. She quickly followed Ghara as they avoided the moving table and ran towards the spilled water. Sakura's eyes widened as she noticed the brightly colored goldfish suffocating, flopping around. Ghara was busy defending them with his Hydraulic semblance until their weapons arrived. Quickly, she scooped up the fish and placed them back in the little water left in the aquarium. Hopefully, it would be enough.

Suddenly, there was a heavy banging noise from the roof that reverberated down into the building. Ghara looked up, horror spreading across his face.

"Thank you, Yamato," Geppetto smiled. "You picked quite the fair battleground, for me. You see Beacon students have a nasty habit of engaging in fight in this area and stores have started to invest in things that would help prevent damage during these battles. Locker-proof roofs were the first thing Vintage Music acquired."

Another heavy thump sounded the arrival of Ghara's locker arrived. Ghara took a deep breath steeling himself. They needed to get to the door. However, there was another sound, steadily getting louder and louder. He glanced at Sakura, who had a determined look on her face. Those were...sirens.

"My locker wasn't the only thing I called for," Sakura straightened menacingly, despite the obvious height difference.

Geppetto tilted his head slightly, the insanity in his eyes reducing to a low simmer. He regarded the two for a moment before turning his head towards the sirens.

"Perhaps we shall say farewell for now," Geppetto bowed. "I'm afraid you are a rather poor target. I prefer a more even battle ground. Till we meet again, Yamato."

With that he bolted towards the back. Ghara fisted his hands, prepared to pursue, but Sakura grabbed his arm.

"We aren't prepared for a fight with him," she said softly. "You saw how he toyed with us."

"He's just a coward," Ghara spat.

Sakura looked thoughtful, watching the police vehicles pull up, their sirens blaring. She pulled her hand back and tucked it against her side. Ghara didn't move, a troubled, almost haunted, look in his eyes.

"Ghara," Sakura said quietly. "Who is Yamato? Why did that man call you Yamato?"

* * *

 ***ominous music***

 **I loved the Lancer Grimms! They might seem a bit cliche to some people but I love them. I hope everyone has seen episode two of season five! If not...I guess a belated spoiler alert? I hope that wasn't a spoiler, haha!**


	40. Chapter 37

***Stares at past few episodes* Well my theories for this fanfic may fall to pieces in a few RWBY volume 5 episodes...shhhh...**

* * *

"I hope you all learn much during this brief time with the Huntsmen and Huntresses of Vale."

Headmaster Odran finished, moving away from the microphone. Screens listed the different missions for the first year students. They would be spending a week shadowing Huntsmen and Huntresses. Sakura slipped her backpack on and went to join her team at the screens.

"Ooh look at that one!" Cally nudged Moegi, who looked like she was dozing.

"What one?" Jazpeer asked, trying to read the details on each mission.

"Wake up, sleepy head," Cally tapped Moegi on the head.

"I would be awake if you hadn't kept me awake all night telling me about your date," Moegi complained good naturedly. "At least I beat Jaz."

"Hey, the competition was over when Cally got home," Jazpeer protested. "I had a right to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah," Moegi waved him off.

"How come you guys are so relaxed when Cally has a date?" Sakura rolled her eyes, having declined participation in Jazpeer and Moegi's vigilant games.

Cally jumped away, abandoning her post as Moegi's support. Moegi yelped as she almost fell over as Cally grabbed Sakura by the shoulders.

"Because you are our pwecious wittle girl that must be pwotected at all costs!" she squeezed Sakura's cheeks affectionately whilst baby talking her.

"Thanks," Sakura sighed. "I can protect myself you know."

"Says the girl that got attacked by a local thug," Moegi added, holding up a finger. "One thing Cally hasn't experienced."

"We started our vigilant games long before you started dating," Jazpeer noted.

"But when Pewter picked up Cally you weren't thoroughly cleaning and maintenancing your weapons," Sakura countered. "Very slowly and painstakingly detailed when Ghara walked in."

All three fell into an uncomfortable silence. Sakura watched as Cally glanced at Moegi, who in turn glanced at Jazpeer, their team leader returning the glance to Cally.

"So..." Cally rolled her eyes towards the screen. "What mission are we picking?"

Sakura rolled her eyes again as Cally, Moegi, and Jazpeer eagerly turned towards the screen. She turned to the screen as well. Cally went down the list, reading each mission and team, huntsman, or huntress that would lead it.

"Escorting families from the town of Heather Dell to the city of Vale," Cally read carefully. "Team Maple. Rebuilding lost…"

"Wait!" Sakura's eyes lit up. "Read that last one."

"Escorting families from the…" Cally repeated. "Team Maple."

"Oh please," Sakura clasped her hands together. "Please let's do that one."

"Oh?" Cally asked. "Why?"

"Team Maple is my family!"

* * *

"Well... _logically_...this makes sense," Richard pointed out. "We will be rebuilding half of a town and protecting them."

"Then we are agreed?" Onyx asked. "Not only will this be good team building, but we will have chances to improve our form."

Richard snickered, "Team...building..we'll be building…"

"I fail to see the humor in that," Onyx stared at him.

"Nothing," Robin answered for Richard, ignoring his protest. "Nothing at all. I like this one too. What do you say, Pewter?"

"I like it as well," Pewter nodded.

"Then it is decided," Onyx nodded. "Team Persian will help rebuild the lost Sector of the town of Ilrinyu."

She typed in their team name and they went to retrieve their packs. Pewter rubbed his horns as he slipped his pack on. He smiled and waved at Cally, who attacked him with a running hug.

"Where are you going?" she asked excitedly.

"Ilrinyu," Pewter repeated the town's name. "Rebuilding and protecting with Huntsman...Wenge...I think."

"Ooh!" Cally bounced up on her toes. "We are guarding a few families making their way to Vale with Team Maple. They are Sakura's parents and aunt and uncle. Isn't that sweet?"

"Yes," Pewter agreed. That was one thing he loved about Cally, her exuberance over even the smallest things.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you in a week," Cally mock saluted him. "Think you can live that long without me?" she winked.

"Probably not," Pewter shook his head. "Make sure to chat if you can," he waved his scroll.

"Will do!" Cally smirked. "Oh dear, I think they are leaving me. Bye!"

She jumped up to give him a peck on the cheek before running off to rejoin their team. Pewter placed a hand to the spot she had kissed and smiled.

"Hey, lover boy," Richard called. "Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

Cloud strapped on her gear, waiting for Ghara to return. She held her staff easily thinking about their mission. Grimm extermination in the northeast. Probably cold even at this time of year. Good thing she had decided on taking her snow jacket. This mission would be good for their team. Everyone had seemed to get quiet these last few months. With the Spring Semester coming to a close soon everyone was reevaluating why they had joined in the first place. She was doing the same. She wondered briefly what she would do with her summer break. Probably train, maybe take off a few weeks to visit her brother.

Rojo and Rye, the latter having received special permission to accompany them, raced on ahead to the aerocraft that would take them to their mission.

"What do you think it will like doing this mission with Professor Sterling?" Cloud asked Rouge.

"Strict," Rouge sighed dramatically.

"I guess so," Cloud admitted. "But I think we can learn a lot from him, besides what we do in Combat Class. He's a talented Huntsman you know."

"Yeah," Rouge took a deep breath.

They walked on in silence, Ghara rejoining them as they neared the aerocraft. The latter, having worn a solemn expression ever since his run in with Geppetto, glanced back at the aerocraft that Sakura was boarding. They caught each other's glances and she gave him a reassuring smile before disappearing into the hold. Ghara smiled and walked into the aerocraft with his team. Time to focus on the mission.

* * *

 **A smaller chapter, but a small look at each of the teams. I know team Cargo didn't get much time, but there is more to come for them in later chapters *thumbs up* A bit more fun before we get a little bit more serious :D**


	41. Chapter 38

"We have to drop you off here," the pilot said. "Team Maple will meet you on the ground. You'll go from there and rendezvous with us in a week with the families. Are you ready?"

"We are, Jazpeer nodded, receiving confirmation from his teammates.

"Good," the pilot answered. "When the door opens, jump out."

Sakura bounced on her toes waiting eagerly by the door. Would her parents, aunt, and uncle know she was coming? There hadn't been time to contact them surely, so it would be a surprise. She suddenly got nervous about introducing her teammates. How silly of her. She loved her team and so would team Maple. She didn't have to worry one bit.

Jazpeer smirked as Cally fully prepared to do a backflip out the door. Moegi stood languidly beside her, shaking her head in disagreement. Suddenly, the grinding of gears sounded and the glass doors slid open. Cally backflipped out, followed by Moegi's graceful leap. Sakura followed after, an excited bounce in her steps and Jazpeer took up the rear, simply stepping out. The aerocraft whirled as they all jumped out, whizzing into the sky. Team Jasper was on the ground.

"Told you it would work!" Cally cheered.

Moegi rolled her eyes and gripped her scythe lovingly, pretending to ignore Cally. Sakura looked around eagerly. Her eyes landed on Team Maple as they walked up.

"Dad! Mom!" she called, running up. "Aunt Pecan, Uncle Leafy!"

"Sakura!" Midori Doruido shouted happily. "My baby girl!"

"What are you doing here?" Ao Doruido, her father bellowed.

"We are here to help you on your mission," Sakura beamed, enjoying the familiar hugs.

"Hey there girl," Pecan Almondjoy twanged, tipping her hat. "How's school life?"

"Wonderful!" Sakura ran into a hug with her aunt and uncle.

"Sakura," Leafy Silverback rumbled pleasantly.

Jazpeer, Cally, and Moegi held back, letting Sakura have this moment with her family. According to his research during the ride over, Jazpeer guessed that the short, extremely buff man was her father and the small woman with the two green braids was her mother. The woman who looked like a cowgirl was the famed Almondjoy and the slightly intimidating grasping Sakura in a bear hug was her partner, Silverback. Team Maple.

"Come meet my team," Sakura urged, pulling her mother over. "Mom, Dad, Aunt Pecan, Uncle Leafy, this is Cally, Moegi, and our team leader Jazpeer!"

"Hi there, we've heard so much about you," Midori ran forward, giving the entire team hugs.

"We've heard a lot about you too!" Cally returned the hug eagerly, in contrast to Jazpeer's slight stiffening and Moegi's 'not sure what to do, didn't expect this' look. "Its cool to meet the team that began our precious little Sakura."

Sakura flushed, muttering something about Cally's endearment. Her dad and uncle stood beside each other behind her mom and aunt hugged everyone. She didn't fail to notice Moegi and Jazpeer's overwhelmed looks and she bit her nails nervously.

"Ya'll are a great team," Pecan laughed wrapping an arm around Moegi and Jazpeer's shoulders. "This mission will be a success, don't you think, Leafy?"

He nodded silently, his shaggy beard brushing his chest. Ao glanced up at the sun shining down brightly through the clearing.

"We should go," Ao noted, quietly. "We can make it to the village in three days and escort the families back in four. When you are escorting big groups like these families, always assume that the return journey will take longer. Much longer."

"Well, I guess we are off!" Pecan slapped everyone on the back. "Let's go."

Sakura smiled, walking with her family and catching up on the latest events, including one Ghara Mizuchi. The day was spent pleasantly, no Grimm disturbing their journey so far. That night, Moegi and Jazpeer were gathering firewood close to their camp.

"You looked as awkward as I felt when we met Team Maple," Moegi noted, a yawn in her voice.

"Yeah," Jazpeer picked up a dry stick. "I guess it's been awhile since there was a mother figure in my life."

"Yeah, Sakura's got it good," Moegi said wistfully. "I never knew my mother. My father always told me the nicest stories about her."

"That's nice," Jazpeer nodded.

"Yeah," Moegi shuffled a foot in the loose leaves at the base of a tree.

"Jazpeer! Moegi!" Cally's normal voice echoed through the trees. "Come on! We need to start supper!"

Jazpeer and Moegi shared an awkward glance, the former speaking first, "Well, let's use this experience for the best. Think of this, a first hand experience with a normal family."

The second day was almost uneventful, a stray Beowulf was quickly dealt with by a single blow from Pecan's club, Nutcracker. Everyone was wary the rest of that afternoon, but its pack never showed, leaving Ao to assume it was a young alpha looking to start its own pack. They reached the village of Heather Dell at sunset. There they feasted on huge bowls of Udon noodle soup, courtesy of the village as well as one of the town's famous plum pies. After a cozy night in beds at the village's inn, they set out with the three families and their wagons full of their worldly goods. The real work began then. Ao divided team Jasper up with his team. Two walking ahead of the wagons, two on each side, and two bringing up the rear. These would be rotated every hour to avoid any carelessness. Everyone was to be on their guard, ready for an attack. The families were to be protected from any Grimm, who would most likely be drawn to the fearful people huddled in the wagons and the skittish animals who smelled the darkness of the creatures. Jazpeer walked at the side with Midori up ahead. In the wagon beside him, a toddler stared at the forest with wide eyes.

"You tink monster der?" he babbled to his mother, ignoring her commands to lay down and nap.

"Yes, the Aswang with come and eat you up if you don't go to sleep," the mother chided.

The child slipped into the blankets in the back of the wagon with the others and quickly did as his mother instructed. Jazpeer frowned, he had never heard of the Aswang before and threatening a child with death if they didn't obey seemed over the edge. Night fell and the wagons circled together protectively, Ao keeping one huntsman and one student on watch on two hour intervals. The families made campfires and cooked steaming bowls of chicken soup, sharing with their protectors. Sakura sat down with her mother, watching the children run and play after being cooped up all day.

"So, how do you like your teammates?" Midori asked, before taking a bite.

"I love them," Sakura smiled. "Cally is always enthusiastic about anything, and if someone is really down or sad she cheers them up quickly. She reminds me of you and Aunt Pecan."

"Aw," Midori smiled back.

"Moegi is always kinda of sleepy looking, but if you stick around long enough you'll know that she is always alert and picks up on the tiniest details," Sakura continued.

"And what of your partner?" Midori asked. "He seems like a brooding type."

"Maybe at first," Sakura snorted a laugh. "He was kinda broody, but he's opened up a lot to us. He's a good guy, I wouldn't ask for anyone else to lead our team."

"I'm so glad you got a good team," Midori kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I hope it's like team Maple," Sakura beamed.

"Aw," Midori pinched her cheek lightly. "Now tell me more about Ghara."

Late into the night a wild scream reverberated through the woods. Everyone jumped up, the huntsmen and huntresses and the trainees grasping their weapons, men clutching a farm tool, and women holding their sleeping children. Another high-pitched scream ripped through the trees, though far away it was still nerve wracking. Jazpeer glanced at Ao.

"It's too far away," the huntsman noted. "Still, we keep close watch tonight."

"It's the Aswang," one of the farmers said, his voice shaking.

"Come on, you don't believe in those stories," another answered, though he sounded just as shaken. "They are women's stories for their naughty children."

Ao listened carefully, his face troubled. The night was long indeed, and many of them spent it sleeplessly, the horrid screams sounding at random intervals leaving one waiting for the next with fearful attention. By dawn the screams ceased and the journey began again. Everyone seemed to be moving faster, as if they could reach the safety of Vale before night set in. High strung nerves lead to a few quarrels, which Team Maple easily handled. Another night spent in fear as the screams, closer and louder, kept everyone awake. The next day a fight broke out between two of the men, this time team Maple couldn't break it up.

"Can't you get your beasts to move faster!"

"I would but they are worn out from the past two nights!"

"I think they are worn out by all your crap!"

"You don't know anything about animals!"

Ao was holding back the two while Pecan and Midori were trying to talk sense into the bull-headed fighters. Sakura watched the woods uneasily while Moegi and Cally did the same. Jazpeer was busy helping Leafy untangle the almost wrecked carts.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Everyone jumped, Team Maple and Jasper grabbing their weapons. Out of the gloom of the woods, into the pale light seeping in-between the leaves of the overstretching canopies of branches, the shrill scream pierced the daylight. Darkness seemed to creep up, swallowing up the patches of sun.

"Circle!" Ao yelled. "Circle the wagons!"

He drew his sword, walking towards the sound, placing himself between the wagons and the scream. Midori joined him at his side as did Pecan and Leafy.

"Jazpeer," Ao instructed. "I want you to guard the flanks. Stay close to the wagons."

Jazpeer nodded, walking towards him team, his own sword drawn and glowing with dust ready to be shot.

They waited, seconds seemingly hours, staring at the dark woods. The clouds parted briefly and the sun filtered through the leaves above throwing light into the shadows. A white face with two black holes for eyes and a gaping red mouth, which dragged on the forest floor. Strong arms reached forward and grasping fingers clawed the dirt, pulling itself forward. Behind the pale white body melted into the belly of a spider, eight white legs clicking on the leaves. Venom dripped from a stinger which nearly dragged on the ground, pointed and sharp. It opened its mouth wide, screaming, black, dripping, razor-sharp teeth snapping at the air. There, in that brief second, they saw face to face the Aswang.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm a bit freaked out and I hope this isn't too much like the Nuckelavee :D The Aswang is a real mythical creature and I've slightly modified it for Grimm purposes. Enjoy!**


	42. Chapter 39

"Here you go, Ilrinyu."

Onyx glanced out the aerocraft's window, before jumping out with her team on the landing pad. Ilrinyu was a wreck, half ruins half functioning village. Fortunately, the aerocraft landing pad was one of the parts of the village that was intact. Team Opera silently surveyed the village, their weapons strapped across their backs along with packs.

"Wasn't Huntsman Wenge supposed to meet us?" Richard asked as the aerocraft flew away.

"Yes," Onyx frowned at her watch. She didn't approve of tardiness.

"Well, should we wait here or go down into the village?" Robin queried. There was a flight of stairs going down from the landing pad, but he planned to use his glider.

"We should go down and wait at the base," Onyx decided after a moment's thought.

Pewter nodded his agreement and the three of them started down the stairs, Robin jumping off the side to glide to the bottom. There was no sign of the Huntsman at the bottom. Onyx paced, hadn't the Huntsman been informed of their joining him? Why wasn't he here? A thousand questions whirled around in her brain and the longer they waited increased the questions. Scenarios began playing out in her head and she sorted through them, finding the most logical ones. Perhaps Hunstsman Wenge was helping the villagers and had forgotten what time they were coming. Perhaps he had been injured in a Grimm attack and was recovering. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps.

"We should go into the village and try to find him," Onyx said after an hour of waiting.

"Finally," Richard jumped up. "Maybe we could find something to eat?"

"You only think of your stomach," Robin shoved Richard playfully.

"Well it is demanding," Richard swung his bat catching it midair.

"We are here to work, recreational activities can be saved for later," Onyx answered Richard's question. "Our job right now is to find Huntsmen Wenge."

"Aw," Richard sighed. "Where do we even look?"

"There," Onyx pointed at a building being constructed by the villagers."We ask around, one of them is bound to know."

"Should I be worried you know so much about finding someone?" Richard hurried to keep up with Onyx's fast pace.

She didn't give him an answer, instead shooting him a look that said she wasn't going to grace him with a reply. Richard shrugged, returning to swinging his bat and whistling a sailor's tune he had learned from another of the students. Many of the villager's were outside the building: children playing among the beams yet to be hauled to the roof, women hauling pots and pans of steaming food to tables with plates piled high with rolls and other assortments of food, men hopping off the rafters and stem walls to eat. Onyx led the way, the crowd parting and falling back behind the team like a boat cutting through water.

"Excuse me," Onyx tapped a man's shoulder. "Could you tell us the location of Huntsman Wenge?"

"Hm?" the man grunted. "Oh, Ravine." He looked around the people as if searching for the Huntsman. "Oh. Over there."

Onyx looked in the direction the man pointed and nodded. "This way," she waved at her teammates.

"I wonder what he's like," Richard whispered to Robin.

Huntsman Wenge was a very thin man, who's clothes hung off him like bags, though he was not unhealthily thin. He towered over Onyx, even though he looked slightly bent.

"Oh," Wenge slapped his forehead with one hand. "I was supposed to come pick you up."

"Yes," Onyx nodded, her face blank.

"Sorry kids," Wenge scratched his head. "Come have lunch, I'll introduce you to the people."

Pewter shifted, he had caught some of the villagers pointing at him and whispering. They had recognized him. Not that it was hard, but it was always awkward for him.

"Everyone!" Wenge gathered the attention of the few who weren't paying attention. "This is a team all the way from Beacon Academy in Vale. They've come to help with the rebuilding! Uh...this is…"

Onyx took over, "We are Team Opera. I am team leader, Onyx Alabaster. This is my partner Pewter Balderk and my teammates, Richard Rosso and Robin Coquelico."

"Welcome to our village," a chorus of voiced greeted them.

The team dipped their heads respectfully, before Wenge pulled them into them into the crowd.

* * *

"So since we are guard detail," Robin leaned on his staff. "I thought we should scour these cliffs for Grimm activity."

"You just want to play with your glider," Richard pointed out.

"No, I'm just saying we should practice our training," Robin stammered. "Scout an area so we aren't surprised during attacks."

"Alright," Richard shrugged. "But I still say you want to play with your glider."

Richard shrugged, "Wanna ride?"

"I'll stick to the ground for now," Richard swung his bat a few times.

"Suit yourself," Robin twirled his staff, his glider popping out.

Richard craned his neck up to watch Robin shoot upwards. A red dot swirled around in the clouds. Robin must have overestimated the amount of wind he needed. He sometimes did that, like that one time they had caught Ghara accidently. Humming to himself, Richard strolled through the bushy grasses. The spring semester had been good to team Opera. They had advanced as a team well enough to compete with team Cargo. Right now they were competing with team Jasper on who was going to beat Cargo first. Team Galena had fallen behind becoming last place. Team Persian was doing well too. A few days after their mission the Fourth Years would graduate and the whole school would be shut down for festivities. So the mission was really finals. Finals he didn't mind for once.

His mind wasn't so preoccupied that he didn't hear the snap of footsteps behind him. Whirling around he found several Beowolves approaching. Gripping his bat, he cursed the decision to look out over a cliff for Robin. One large one growled as it neared, Richard ready to beat it off crouched, ready for the Grimm's attack.

It lunged.

The Grimm landed near the cliff edge, its prey vanished.

"You do know I'm way better on the ground?" Richard shouted up at Robin. "Also...I had that covered!"

"Yeah, I know. Hang on!" Robin replied

"Aah!"

The red glider launched off the side of the cliff, soaring into the sky. Behind them the Beowolves skidded to a halt, staring dumbly up at the two flying males above them.

"Hang on!" Robin said.

"Of course I am hanging on! What do you expect when there are a bunch of pointy rocks below! They didn't teach us that kind of landing strategy at Beacon!" Richard shouted back, the wind blurring his voice.

The glider circled in the wind and a gust hit the Beowolves, knocking them backwards. Richard and Robin hit the ground, the latter grabbing the glider and pressing a button. It whooshed as it wrapped around, forming into a long-barreled gun. Firing two shots, he rushed forward. Richard grabbed his baseball bat tighter and swung it around a few times before engaging a beowolf.

"Come on," he slammed the bat down onto the Grim's head.

Dodging a swipe of the Grim's claws, he brought the bat down once again on the Beowolf's head. Shots echoing and whizzing past him told him Robin was doing his job in cutting down the hordes.

Robin aimed carefully, clearing a swathe around Richard so that he could fight hand to hand. Peering down the scope he fired again. The beowolf dodged the bullet, lunging at Richard. Only to meet a mouthful of flare. He grinned and shot another Grimm as it charged, the previous one beginning to disappear in a cloud of black dust.

His Grimm on the ground and disintegrating, Richard turned to another, charging before bringing the bat down heavily on the Grim's head. It thumped to the ground and he flipped his bat, slamming the spiked end of the bat into the monster's eyes. He left that monster behind as well. A roar blew him back as an old Beowolf approached.

Turning his sniper rifle back into staff form, Robin stepped forward and placed one had out. Wind whirled around him. Glowing a light blue he forced back the other beowolves as the old one took on Richard. Suddenly he stopped, charging forward with his staff.

Richard swung his bat up, blocking the old Grimm's paw as it came down. He grinned up at it, firing a flare. Guiding it around, Richard backflipped as the flare slammed into the Grimm's head. Landing on his feet, Richard brought his bat down full force on the Beowolf's head. It dropped, dissolving into dust.

Together, Robin and Richard cut through the horde.

* * *

Pewter used his semblance to lighten the main beam. A set of pulleys and ropes pulled him and the beam up. They landed, teams swarming to adjust it and nail it into place. They would be ready to finish up the roof soon.

"Thank you," Wenge clapped him on the back. "You have quite the amazing semblance young man. I bet you do well at Beacon."

"Thank you, sir," Pewter nodded quietly.

Pewter glanced over where Onyx was tying off some boards to be moved to the other side of the building for scaffolding. Jumping down, he landed easily. "Need help?" he asked, wondering if he should lighten the scaffolding.

"Got it," she hoisted the wood into the cart. "Thanks."

Pewter nodded and went to see where else he could help.

* * *

"So who's going to tell Onyx?" Richard asked.

"I will," Robin opened his scroll and dialing her number. When she answered, he could see the construction going on behind them. "We found a pack of Beowolves," he informed her. "They are now all dead."

"Thanks to Teammates R&R," Robin called over Richard's shoulder.

"Good work," Onyx nodded. "Keep an eye out and call if there is more trouble than you can handle."

"Nothing we can't handle," Richard grinned.

The scroll blinked off.

* * *

 **Happy New Year!**

 **FYI if you see any reference to Team Opera being Team Persian its a typo. For some weird reason I kept calling them team Persian, but I think I got all those mess ups fixed.**

 **So Yay! Team Opera!**


	43. Chapter 40

"We camp here for tonight."

Rojo shrugged his pack off, dropping it to the ground. Rye curled around his leg, looking expectantly up at his master. They had spent a very long day patrolling the edges of civilized Vale. They had encountered a lone Grimm or two, but nothing that they couldn't handle. All day had been a very long combat class, courtesy of Professor Sterling.

" _So, is this what school is like?"_ Rye scratched an itch on his left ear as Professor Sterling moved out of range.

" _What?"_ Rojo looked down.

" _Your professor talked all day,"_ Rye's voice rattled as he scratched. " _Is that what he's like all the time?"_

" _Oh,"_ Rojo grinned. " _Yeah. Don't tell on me."_

" _Won't say a word...literally. Now I know why you entrust all your secrets to me,"_ Rye complained. " _I'm not your best friend, it's just that I won't blab your dark past to the world."_

" _Baby,"_ Rojo rolled his eyes.

" _I'm going to sleep with Cloud tonight, at least she considers me a best friend,"_ Rojo shook his head dramatically. " _You know I…"_

Rye's words faded out and Rojo looked up to see Professor Sterling had returned from scouting out around their camp.

"I'll gather wood," Ghara volunteered.

"Don't go too far," Professor Sterling warned. "We are still in dangerous territory."

Ghara nodded, not saying anything else. Rojo noted he had seemed moody all week, every since that failed date. Well...moodier. Both he and Sakura hadn't said much about the attack, both alluding to the attacker's craziness but nothing else. Ghara had become increasingly more distant and slightly snappy. He stayed up late, writing things in a notebook. Not that Rojo was stalking him, he just liked to know about his teammates. It had been hard opening up to these people, especially those first few months. It seemed everyone except Rouge, was quiet, and she had her own version of quiet. It was as if they all had their own burdens that they wanted to keep to themselves. Almost two semesters later it was the same, but they had learned how to interact past the burdens. It made Rojo think he wasn't the only one with an ulterior motive, with something to gain besides becoming a Huntsman or Huntress.

"Blanc," Professor Sterling said. "Come help with preparing dinner.

Rojo nodded, getting up to help. Rye scratched the dirt before plopping down beside Cloud, who was sitting arranging her things around her bedroll.

It was strange, her semblance not working. Not that she wasn't used to the darkness, but flickering her semblance a few times to see how everyone was, to see color again, had become a habit. Cloud reached down and rubbed Rye's ears. Something was up with Ghara. For the last week his emotions had been all over the place. She had gotten pretty good at telling when people were lying, there were specific emotions that flickered after a lie was told. Not that she could tell all the time, she wasn't a mind reader, but Ghara's actions proved he was up to no good. To think he had probably dragged Sakura into this as well!

Rouge snuck after Ghara. He was definitely being an odd bunny this week and she wanted to know why. Yes, he had definitely changed when he was mooning over Sakura, but he had improved some after he had admitted on his crush on her. But ever since their date he had become dark and moody, the former something she hadn't seen before. True he hid a lot under that smooth guy facade, just like she hid the monster she was under the rebellious girl mask. But she hadn't seen him dark before, which, although she wouldn't admit it out loud, she worried about greatly.

Ghara cursed a root that had tripped him, gathering up the sticks he had dropped. He had gotten them just like the Professor had instructed so they could make a smouldering fire that would give out heat but not many flames and very little smoke. No reason to invite the Grimm to supper. He hated the fact that Geppetto, the bounty hunter, had disappeared without a trace. He was worried about Sakura being attacked by the crazy hunter. He was tired of running from his family. _Weak_ , their voices whispered in the breeze stirring the branches overhead, _worthless_. Shaking himself he stood, brushing leaves off his pants. He probably needed to start heading back, this should be enough fuel for the fire. His faunas senses sparked and he turned sharply around. That had been a stick snapping. A Grimm? It must be concealing itself in the trees, he couldn't see the telling red glow of the creature's eyes. He should alert the others. Keeping his back to a tree, Ghara pulled out his scroll. Just as he was about to send a message, a branch snapped forward, knocking the scroll away. It's pale white light bounced, then disappeared into the leaves on on the forest floor. Ghara reached to draw his weapon, but a branch wrapped around his arms and pulled him up several inches off the forest floor. Ghara cursed, trying to free himself.

"Do you always drag your hunter around to the borders of Vale?" a familiar voice asked.

A lantern flared, pooling golden light in a small circle. It barely reached up to illuminate the smiling face of Geppetto. He folded empty hands together, watching Ghara expectantly. Ghara sighed deeply, pretending he wasn't scared, but really bored.

"School assignment," Ghara did his best to shrug.

"Oh yes, those can be quite trying," Geppetto mused.

"So aren't you going to kill me?" Ghara asked in a monotone.

"Haven't decided when," Geppetto spread his hands. "There's no doubt I will, but you do look like you would be fun to play with. Now may not be a good time since you are with friends."

"No," Ghara remarked flatly.

"You do however look quite helpless up there," Geppetto's smile grew, looking more like a grimace, the light from the lantern reflecting off his teeth. "Maybe I'll play with you for a little bit, just to prove I am something to fear.

Despite himself, Ghara flinched as a knife appeared in front of his nose, quivering just inches away from his face. He immediately regretted that when Geppetto laughed.

"Maybe you do already fear me," Geppetto commented. "Or maybe there's something you fear more than me? Pain? Death?"

Ghara didn't give Geppetto the joy of a second reaction. He steeled his features, hoping the others could hear the maniac's laughter.

"None of the above," Ghara sighed as the hunter kept listing off things.

"Weakness?" Geppetto suggested, eyes glittering.

At that moment, Rouge appeared, her spear held lightly in one hand, though she was poised to strike. A tactic of hers she had had from the beginning. Act like she wasn't ready, but in reality, she could gut you in the time it took to blink.

"Oh, a friend," Geppetto glanced at her. "Not the same girl as before. Pity. Have you told this one your secret yet?"

Ghara's eyes hardened and he struggled with the branches holding him captive. No, he couldn't let this slip to the whole school. He wasn't ready to be revealed, this would likely cost him his place in the academy. Rouge looked confused, glancing at him momentarily. _Attack_ , he begged her silently.

"Go on, tell her Typhon," Geppetto smiled. "Tell the Dragomirov that you are part of the Yamato clan."

Rouge's eyes lit up with a dangerous fire, "What?"

* * *

 **A shorter chapter, but you guys deserve a little cliffhanger! Fast update! Soon we'll be face to face with that Aswang again O.O its an actual mythological creature, go look up a picture they are quite terrifying.**


	44. Chapter 41

Sakura closed her eyes, focusing very hard. She was trying to call to her any animals that were awake tonight. She hated risking their lives, but they needed allies. Behind the the circle of wagons, the last defense, men, women, and children huddled together. Under orders to remain beside the wagons, Jazpeer, Moegi, Cally, and herself waited for a chance to fight the Grimm. Her parents, aunt, and uncle pounded on the Aswang from four different directions working together, understanding each other through a look or gesture. Four individuals, melded into the perfect team.

"Take that you mongrel," Pecan slammed her club down on the Grimm.

It screamed, grabbing at her with its long sable fingers. Ao leapt forward, slicing off its arm with his short sword. Midori fired three arrows into its spider body, transforming her bow into its shotgun form and taking a blast at its head. Leafy twisted its other arm off with his hands. The Aswang writhed, regenerating just as quickly as the limbs were removed. It hissed stabbing at Ao with its dripping stinger. He blocked with his shield, rolling away. Vines began to crawl up the Grimm, but it shook them away too easily.

Brow furrowing, Midori rushed, unloading a magazine of electricity bullets into the creature. The Aswang surprisingly dodged, but not before the Huntress got in several good shots. They needed to find its weak spot, the only place Grimm like it could be killed. Blocking its savage bite at her arm, she whammed her shotgun at its head. One arm wrapped around her middle, throwing her away. She hit the wagons, sliding woozily to the ground.

"Mom!" Sakura slid to her side.

"Midori!" Ao called, glancing back at his wife.

"I'm alright!" Midori rubbed her head as she pushed herself up. "That darn creature took some of my good luck. I think it's time for you kids to join us."

"I've been waiting," Cally sounded relieved.

Moegi and Jazpeer nodded, it was difficult waiting at the sidelines. Midori got up, brushing herself off and grabbing her weapon. "You kids take all the good luck you need, don't let that monster get it."

"Yes ma'am," Sakura grinned, excited to have a chance to fight with her family and her team.

At that moment, a swarm of bats darted from the tree cover. They circled Sakura, making her almost invisible. She smiled, speaking with them quietly. The bats began to create a barrier between the fight and the wagons. Among the fight they would not only blind the Aswang, but those fighting it.

"Finally," Cally swung her boomerang. If she could get close enough to touch it, she could lite that monster up with a few explosions.

Moegi stuck close to her, aiming her shotgun at the beast. The Aswang snarled as she disappeared suddenly and it searched the dark night for its prey, the harder it looked the less noticeable Moegi became.

With two fast digging moles at her side, Sakura set out to protect them as they dug holes to trap the Aswang's legs in.

Jazpeer drew his sword. The night was his time to fight and over the semester he had gradually accepted his semblance with some persuasion from Cloud. Darkness curled thickly around the Aswang's eyes, blinding it

Team Jasper joined in the fight, striking blows interlacing themselves between Team Maple. Unable to stand the constant beating, the Aswang retreated to the safety of the trees, its spider body working furiously to take down some of its opponents. Poison dripped from its stinger as it aimed at Cally.

Moegi reappeared, spraying the Aswang with bullets. Ao slammed his shield into its upper body, stabbing his sword through its head. Its spidery legs sunk suddenly into the ground, thanks to the moles. Pecan slammed her club down on its necklike body between its head and spider body. Cally activated her scythe, slicing off a few of its legs. Leafy held its hands captive while Sakura buried her twin katanas into its spider body.

"Cut off its head," Ao instructed Jazpeer.

Nodding, Jazpeer raised his sword, severing its head from its body. It lay still and everyone relaxed. It was finally dead.

"We need to gather everyone," Ao straightened as the body began to dissipate. "I doubt anyone will want to stay the night and we may have attracted more Grimm to this area. Fear is running high among the villagers and I don't want to run into a pack of Grimm.

The others nodded gravely. Ao went back to the wagons, trying to calm everyone down. One hysterical young woman screeched at him.

"It isn't dead! You can't kill it without fire! Its not dead!" she screamed over and over again.

"That's just the myth," Ao said calmly. "We just killed it. It's Grimm, it isn't immortal."

Sakura turned, looking at the area where the body had been. It had all disappeared into dissolving shadows. Nothing to worry about, she told herself, but chills laced up her arms. She grabbed the medical kit and approached Jazpeer, who was just a few steps away.

"Are you alright?" she asked, inspecting him in the pale light.

"Just fine," Jazpeer shrugged. "We weren't in the fight long enough to get hurt…" He trailed off, looking up in surprise as Sakura gasped lightly. "Sakura?" he stood up quickly.

She stood a few feet in front of him, her back to a tree. Her eyes were wide and Jazpeer drew his sword, knowing the look in her eyes. Pain. He caught her as she fell against him. Shouting for help, he dragged her away. Sliding out of the tree, the Aswang shrieked. Ao and Midori reached him first, the latter taking Sakura from him the former fighting back the Grimm. Furious, Jazpeer spun to face the monster as it fought against Ao, Pecan, and Leafy.

"You two take care of Sakura," Midori instructed, as Cally and Moegi ran up. "We need to kill this beast." She loaded a magazine of fire dust bullets. "Maybe its a myth, maybe not," she muttered an even more dangerous fire in her eyes.

The bats Sakura released came back, attacking the Aswang with a fury only outmatched by her teammates and family. The moles began digging, the creature's spidery legs narrowly avoiding long tunnels meant to trap them. Two wolves sprang out of the forest, jumping on the Grimm.

Though all the animals were attacking the Aswang they were also inhibiting the huntsmen and huntresses. Pecan used her club to brace herself as she pulled her foot from one of the holes. Midori struggled to see to shoot and Ao couldn't attack with the bats and wolves in the way. They fell back, warily watching the animals attack. The Aswang threw off their attacks, but as more nocturnal animals joined the fray, it began to weaken again. Midori aimed carefully, spraying the monster with fire.

Screaming the Aswang burned away, the animals fleeing from the flames, forming a protective barrier in-between it and Sakura. It burned to ash, blowing away in the wind. The animals remained.

"Leafy, keep watch to make sure it doesn't come back," Ao ordered, rushing over to his daughter.

"You've overexerted yourself," Jazpeer sighed, kneeling down beside Sakura.

She was pale and shaking. Cally and Moegi had rolled her to her side, bandaging a deep wound running across her back.

"We did our best," Cally looked scared. "But it's poisoned."

Midori cradled her daughter's head, "We are still two days away from the pick up site."

"She'll make it," Ao said after a moment. "She has to."

He cleared space in a wagon for her to ride in. Everyone was on guard duty around the wagons as they rolled forward except for Sakura and one person riding with her to change the bandages and keep her cool. Already she was tossing and turning, deep into a poison induced fever. Jazpeer walked beside the wagon, watching for the Aswang in case it returned. Glancing over the wooden side, he stared at Sakura's ghostly face, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead, chills shaking her small body.

"Don't you dare die," he murmured softly.

* * *

 **Next is Team Opera!**


	45. Chapter 42

"Grimm!"

Pewter looked up as shouts echoed around the town. Robin and Richard had removed the Beowolf pack threat a few days ago. There were only two types of Grimm this village dealt with regularly, Beowolves and Nevermores, the latter the destroyers of all the buildings they were repairing. Drawing his single-bladed axes he glanced over at Onyx as she drew her bow off her back.

Huntsman Wenge ran up a pistol in each hand. "If it's the same flock that attacked us a few months ago there are three of them."

Robin and Richard approached, their weapons ready. Already they could hear the slow, thunderous flaps of the Nevermores' wings. Wenge looked up worriedly at the sky. The Grimm circled into sight. Three huge Nevermores circling the town like vultures on prey.

"What about the townspeople?" Onyx asked Wenge.

"The town leaders are evacuating them into underground shelters," Wenge scratched his head. "Hm, which one would you like to take on first?"

"Don't you have a plan?" Onyx asked incredulously.

"We don't need a plan," Wenge said firmly. "We just need to kill those things before they tear the village up."

"But a plan would alleviate the possibility that they would tear up the village," Onyx argued.

"I'm the head Huntsman," Wenge narrowed his eyes.

Onyx silenced, through her disagreement shone in her eyes. Despite the impending danger, Richard choked on a laugh. He silenced immediately.

"Good," Wenge nodded, not seeing the exchange for checking on the Nevermore's again. They would be there soon. "You and Pewter take on the one on the right. Richard, you and Robin take on the one to the left. I'll take the lead one. Split up."

Pewter followed Onyx as they walked towards the edge of the town. He remained quiet. Onyx had her own way of sorting through her emotions and the best way to help her was to let her do her thinking.

"We will still use some form of tactics since there is no plan," Onyx said after a moment. "It's just a Grimm, we can handle them, can't we?"

"It won't be a hard fight," Pewter agreed, though he wasn't as sure as she seemed to be. Nevermore's weren't easy Grimm."

"I was hoping you would say that," Onyx smiled a little. "We need to draw its attention away from the village."

She drew back an arrow aiming at the one on the right they had been generously given. The whizz of sharp metal slicing through the air caught the Nevermore's attention. A deafening squawk shook the buildings of the abandoned down around them. Its glowing red eyes latched onto the two humans on the ground below. Onyx smiled and shot another arrow. The spiked barb bounced off of the Nevermore's wing as it changed course and rocketed towards the ground. A defiant look in his eyes, Pewter flipped his twin single bladed axes. Raising them up he fired two shots at the Nevermore.

Screeching the Grim sent a barrage of spear-liked feathers down on the humans below. Grunting, Pewter rolled out of the way, Onyx running through the rain of feathers, avoiding the sharp quills. She fired another arrow, this one scratching the Nevermore's beak as it slid, barely missing the Grim's eye.

Fury filled its scream as it sent another wave of feathers down on them. It landed on the yet to be rebuilt bell tower. The wood cracked and splintered under its weight and the Grim rose once again into the air.

"You attack its right side, I'll take the left," Onyx instructed.

Pewter grunted his acknowledgement and fired two shots at the Nevermore, jumping over the wreckage of the bell tower that thundered down onto them. Firing another shot as he ran, he leapt onto an more sturdier house and shot at the Nevermore.

Firing another arrow at the Grim, Onyx grabbed for a dart to replace the last. Suddenly deciding against this, she replaced the arrow in her quiver. Tapping her crossbow on the ground she held it as it transformed into a spear. Yelling, she took off at a run, vaulting up onto a bridge and throwing her spear at the Nevermore.

It didn't see her coming. The spear would have pierced its wing were it not for dodging a shot from Pewter.

"Now!" Onyx yelled as the Grim drew closer to where Pewter stood.

Pewter jumped, landing on the back of the Nevermore's neck. His aura rippled a light gray as the Grim suddenly plummeted to the ground. It landed hard, concrete and stones flying into the air from the impact.

Onyx flipped onto its back, running up quickly towards the Nevermore's neck. Pewter seemed to be having a harder and harder time holding down the Grim.

"Can't...much...longer!" Pewter's words sounded strained over the screeching of the Nevermore.

"I'm here!" Onyx swung her spear upward.

Pewter rolled off, his aura flickering weakly and he picked up his battle-axes that had dropped into the crater made from the landing. The spear drove down, hitting the Nevermore in the beak as it turned its head and snapped at Onyx. Gasping, she staggered back, then was thrown as the Grim shook suddenly. She hit a building, groaning as she slid down.

His eyes narrowing, Pewter swung the two battle axes at the Grim. Angered, the Nevermore screeched, knocking him over with its beak. Standing it bent, stabbing the ground in an attempt to skewer Pewter.

Grabbing her spear, Onyx stalked closer, the Grim unaware to her approach. She reached out, but her semblance failed to stretch to the male. Growling, she ran faster. He wasn't going to last long if his aura was as low as she thought it was.

Pewter fought off the Nevermore's attacks staggering backwards. He didn't allow himself to glance in the direction of his partner. Determinedly, he drew the Grim's attention further away from her.

Before the Nevermore knew what was happening, a white blur flashed in his vision before Onyx's spear was sunk deep into its eye. A strangled scream escaped its beak as it fell heavily to the ground.

Onyx pulled her spear out, watching the Nevermore disintegrate.

"That was hard," she panted for breath.

"Yes," Pewter agreed.

There was a shriek and a crash as one of the few remaining buildings collapsed in on itself. Onyx glared in that direction.

"Let's go help them."

* * *

 **Fun fact: Both of Team Opera's chapters on missions have the fight scenes taken from their trailer :D Slightly modified.**

 **Also, since I'm lazy, gonna reply to Firealis' review here: No...wouldn't kill any of my people's characters. Make them suffer...why not? Now my characters... *smiles wickedly* I would have no problem killing them.**


	46. Chapter 43

"You are a Yamato?" Rouge's eyes glittered dangerously.

Ghara fidgeted as best he could being held up off the ground by a tree limb. He didn't like the look in Rouge's eyes. It wasn't her usual crazy one, this one was...scarier. Evidently his silence and guilty tells gave Rouge all the information she needed.

"Tell me one thing," Rouge hissed. "Were you involved in the slaughtering of the Dragomirov Clan?"

"I don't know," Ghara gulped.

He didn't know much about the relationship between the Yamatos and the Dragomirovs, but he did know enough about the feuding faunus families. Yamatos called the Dragomirovs elitist snakes and backstabbers while the Dragomirovs called them barbaric warlords and tradition soaked soldiers. They were enemies and the Dragomirov Slaughter had many suspects, the Yamatos at the top. In fact, Ghara had heard they had been completely eliminated, and had been surprised when Rouge's last name had popped up at the end of the entrance exam.

"Its fun when they tear each other apart," Geppetto smiled, the yellowish light of the lantern staining his teeth a sickening goldish color. "Go on, continue your family feud. Have one last duel."

The branch holding Ghara released him and he fell to the ground. His thoughts flickered towards Geppetto for a moment before returning to Rouge, who looked like an angered cobra. His hand rested on his katana as he backed away from her as she approached.

"Tell me!" Rouge shouted at him.

Ghara stopped backing up, "I don't know."

"Liar," she flicked her tongue as if spitting out the word.

"My father never gave much information," Ghara shook his head.

"Surely you would know about this," Rouge narrowed her eyes.

Ghara carefully opened his canteen that hung on his belt behind his back. "It was years ago, I was busy training."

"I'm sure you were," Rouge snapped.

"I'm telling the truth!"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Rouge demanded. "You lied about your real name and who you really are for almost a year!"

"There was a reason!" Ghara shouted back.

"Like what?" Rouge growled.

"Like that bounty Hunter!" Ghara replied, forgetting Geppetto was near. Rouge was the biggest threat right now.

Rouge flashed her fangs at him, "Well, Yamato, you won't find this Dragomirov easy to kill!"

She lunged at him and he threw the contents of the canteen in-between them. A three headed snake lunged up out of the single pool of water. Ghara stumbled backwards, drawing his katana. Rouge changed her spear into a gun, blasting the ground so that the water dissipated into the dry earth. She then transformed it into a sword, which glowed with the light of one of its cubes. Their weapons clashed together with a resounding clang.

Geppetto watched with fascination in his eyes. He went to pull his knife back from where he had dropped it, but it didn't budge. Narrowing his eyes, he looked uncertain before picking up the lantern and smashing it to the ground. The dried leaves easily caught fire and Geppetto bolted into the woods. That professor was near and Geppetto was not going to risk capture now. He still needed to kill that boy, if the Dragomirov didn't do so first.

Cloud arrived first, her staff ready. She still couldn't activate her semblance due to Professor Sterling being right behind her. What was happening? She could hear fighting, but she couldn't tell who was fighting who.

"Enough of this!" Professor Sterling shouted, drawing his mace.

Rojo and Rye ran up, staring confused at Rouge and Ghara, fighting as if for real. He blinked as he realized that they were fighting in earnest.

"Ghara Mizuchi and Rouge Dragmirov, I order you to stand down immediately," Sterling boomed.

Rojo explained what was going on to Cloud as the Professor broke the two up. He stopped as soon as she could figure things out for herself.

"He's a Yamato!" Rouge shouted angrily. "He's been lying to us from the start!"

"What?" Cloud walked over. "Is this true, Ghara?"

"I am a Yamato, but I wasn't lying because she's a Dragomirov," Ghara protested. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Why would they believe you?" Rouge scoffed.

"Enough," Professor Sterling barked. "We are all coming back to camp. Now."

"Wait what about that bounty hunter?" Rouge suddenly exclaimed.

"The what?" Professor Sterling snapped.

"Geppetto was here," Rouge continued.

"Then we are all going back to camp," Professor Sterling said seriously. "Now."

* * *

 _One Week Later…_

"GO ASTER!"

"Ouch," Moegi winced at Cally's enthusiasm.

"Sorry," Cally whispered. "But he's doing such a good job…"

"Yeah," Moegi looked around.

Jazpeer and Sakura were missing, the later in a hospital bed recovering from the poisoned wound she had received. It had been a close call, but they had arrived at the pick-up site just in time for her to be rushed to the nearest hospital. Their team leader was keeping her company since Ghara wasn't available. Speaking of Ghara both he and Rouge had been missing since they had all arrived back from their mission. Something was wrong with Team Cargo, but Moegi couldn't place a finger on it. The very opposite of Team Cargo was team Opera, who seemed to have strengthened and become better friends. Moegi wasn't sure how Team Jasper had changed, other than the fact they had been brutally reminded of the harsh realities of being a Hunter.

Depressing thoughts aside, Cally's brother and his team were passing their graduation test with flying colors. Moegi grinned, she couldn't wait for their own graduation.

* * *

"Hello Yamato. I'm afraid this is our last meeting. Your father is getting anxious and I don't disappoint."


End file.
